Zim's Hot New Partner
by The Only Person Who Luvz Akito
Summary: Beginning sucks, but my writing greatly improves. Zim is forced into being partners with a girl of another alien species, and although she seems to have fallen in love with him, she immediately begins to cause many problems. ZimXOC
1. The New Sstudent

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Invader Zim. I wish I did, but I don't. I DO, however, own Sypha. Don't steal her. Stealing is bad. If you do, I'll kill your……..legs.

This is my first fanfic, so don't be surprised if it sucks. My chapters might be kinda short, too. Please review. You can even flame. I don't care. Just don't say things like "Go to hell and suck Satan's dick." That's just plain rude and I despise people who do that. You can say my story sucked, though. That's fine. Favorite this if you REALLY want to. You don't have to ask me. Doesn't that rock out loud? Now, let the story BEGIN!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day started off like any other day. Ms. Bitters was ranting about how we were all doomed, Dib was ranting about Zim being an alien, and Zim was ranting about how great he was and how dumb Dib is.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. A shadowy figure stood outside it. Ms. Bitters stopped her doom lecture. "Class, we have a new student joining us today." She said as she opened the door to reveal a girl. She wasn't like the rest of the girl's, though. She was GORGEOUS. She had smooth, honey-blonde hair, soft, tan skin, and a beautiful, flowing blue dress and hooded cape. Let's not forget the eyes. They were big, like anime eyes, and were deep blue, like a lagoon.

Ms. Bitters stood next to her and spoke. "Class, let me introduce you to-uh-what was your name again?" she asked. (You might have figured this out already.)

The girl's eyes suddenly turned red. "My name?" she questioned. "Sssssssyphaaaaaaa" she said in a sexy tone.

All of the boys' eyes flashed. They all started walking over to her. Zim still remained in his seat. The boys were giving her gifts, complimenting her, kissing her hands and feet, and even groping her. Dib was also part of the group. Sypha just smiled at the attention she was getting.

This, as you can imagine, pissed off the girls. One of them stood and yelled. "Don't you guys have any dignity?" She pointed to Zim. "Why can't you be like the green kid? At least he has some self control!"

Sypha got an intrigued look on her face. "Green kid?" she said. She looked in the direction the girl was pointing to. All of a sudden her eyes grew wide and had tears welling in them as she gasped at the sight she saw. She pushed aside the other boys and went straight to Zim.

"What isssssss your name?" she asked him.

Zim wasn't quite sure what to do. "Uh, Zim." He decided to say. "Zim…" Sypha repeated. "Such a beautiful name, for a beautiful creature."

Zim just sat there, confused as ever, especially when Sypha took his hand…….

I know what you're thinking. "Awww, Zim's gonna get a kiss on the hand" I have only this to say: YOU ARE WRONG!!!!! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS:

Sypha takes his hand…..and BIT IT! That's right! SHE BIT HIS FREAKIN HAND! Really hard, too. I mean, you could see blood from under his glove, whatever color it was.

"OW! DAMMIT, YOU BIT MY HAND!!!!!!" Zim screamed.

"I know." Sypha said with an innocent look on her face. Her eyes were now white. "Aren't you happy?"

"NO!!" Zim shouted. "WHY WOULD I BE HAPPY!? MY HAND IS BLEEDING!!!!!!!"

Zim's angry face was almost touching Sypha's. Her eyes turned to an indigo-like color. "I've just showed you the ultimate gesture of love, and you scream at me?" She said while tears dripped down her face. Her eyes quickly changed to black when she got a mad look on her face. Huge blue flames suddenly shot out of her hands as she screamed at the top of her lungs. When she was done, her eyes turned indigo again and she ran out of the classroom sobbing. Zim stood watching her. "What the hell just happened?" was all he said

--------------------------------------------------------------

So what'd ya think? I bet you have a lot of questions, but I'll probably answer them in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! AND BE HONEST!!! DON'T JUST SAY IT WAS GOOD JUST TO MAKE ME HAPPY!!! I HATE THAT!!! Yeah, so be as brutally honest as you want in your review. I won't be sad. It might help me make the next chapter better!


	2. The Deal

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Invader Zim. Unfortunately, Nick does. If I owned it, it would never have gotten cancelled. In fact, I would put in on the air 24/7. Well, enough of my ranting. Let's just start Cha. 2.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today, Sypha didn't come to skool today. Zim was still confused about what happened the day before.

"_Such a beautiful name, for a beautiful creature." _He remembered. "_No one's ever said anything like that to be me before..." _His thoughts trailed off. He quickly shook his head. "_What am I thinking? I don't care what these Earthpigs think of me, as long as they think I'm human."_

He didn't stop thinking about Sypha, though. He still thought about how her eyes changed color, how the boys swarmed around her when she said her name, how she said her s'es, or how those flames shot out of her hand.

A little while after skool, Zim heard someone at the door. "GIR!" he shouted. "Put on your disguise!"

Gir's eyes turned red. "YES SIR!" he saluted. He dressed himself in his poorly made dog disguise.

Zim went up to the door and touched a pad that made it so he could see who was there. To Zim's surprise it was Sypha! Her eyes were her usual blue.

Zim wasn't sure if he should open the door. Not after what she did yesterday. While Zim was deciding, Gir had already opened the door.

Sypha's eyes immediately turned bright yellow. "HI ZIM!" she happily screamed.

Zim finally snapped out of his thought. "Oh, hello, Sypha." He said in a quiet tone. "Look, I-"

"Wait…" Sypha interrupted. "I want to apologize for biting you yesterday. I didn't know that it meant something different to you. You sssssssee, where I come from, biting a persssssson meanssssssss they love them." Her eyes turned red.

"Okay-wait-you mean biting a person means you love them…..and you……bit……me……so…" His voice trailed off.

Sypha just nodded. "That'sssssss right." Her eyes slowly turned to a soft pink. "I love you, Zim."

Zim was completely dumbfounded. He started to close the door.

"Wait!" Sypha stopped him. "Before I go, I have something elssssssse to ssssssssay." She paused. "You're Irken, aren't you?" Her eyes were dark blue again.

Zim's eyes grew wide with panic. He quickly grabbed Sypha and pulled her inside.

"What are you talking about?" he nervously said.

"Oh, come on, Zim. Stop pretending. I knew you were an alien from the moment I ssssssssaw you."

Zim sat on his couch and covered his face with his hands. "My plan is ruined." he said to himself.

Sypha sat next to him. "It'sssssss okay, Zim. Don't worry. I, myssssssssself, am an alien."

Zim looked at Sypha. "You are?" he said.

Sypha nodded. "Yep. I'm an Enfudikon. From planet Tyz."

Zim had a relieved look on his face. "So, you won't tell anyone, right?" he asked.

Sypha smiled an evil smile while her eyes turned black. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. It all dependsssssss on one condition."

Zim was willing to do anything to keep his mission a success. "Name it." He said.

"I get to be your partner on your mission for world conquest."

Zim's eyes went wide with disbelief. "WHAT!? ZIM NEEDS NO PARTNER!!!" he yelled.

Sypha simply replied. "Oh, I think he doessssssss."

Zim realized that he would have to give in to her demands. "Fine." He angrily said.

Sypha's eyes turned red-orange. "YAY!!!!!! Don't you worry, Zim! I'll be the most loyal partner ever!" she said with a huge smile on her face. She was going off to explore Zim's base.

"Hold on." Zim said. "I have a couple of questions for you. First of all, why do your eyes change colors like that?"

Sypha turned and answered, her eyes now yellow. "Well, Enfudikonsssss' eyesssssssssss change change color according to their mood."

"Okay." Zim said. "Also," he added. "Why did those Earthkids swarm around you when you said your name?"

"Oh, you ssssssee, it'ssss kind of like hypnosssssisssssss. When I say my name, guyssssss instantly fall for me. Irkensssss are immune to it, though. That'ssssss how I knew you were Irken when you didn't respond." Sypha explained.

Zim wasn't satisfied yet. "Oh yeah, why do you talk like that?"

Sypah simply answered. "That'sssss jussst how we talk. We think it sssoundssssss sssuper ssexy."

"One more question," Zim said. "What was the deal with those flames?"

"It'ssss a ssssssspecial power we have." Sypha began. "We Enfudikonssssss have a gland that produccccccesssss heat in our body. We can make it asssss hot asssssss we want. If we make it incredibly hot, we can make fire come out of any part of our body we choossssssse. That'sssss not all we can do, though. We can alssssso levitate."

She demonstrated by hovering above Zim. "Any more questionsssssssss?" she kindly asked.

Zim was now completely amazed. "No…..I think I'm okay."

Sypha cheerfully replied. "Okay! I'm gonna go check out thissssss basse of yourssssssss" With that, she floated off into the other rooms, while Zim sat wondering what to do about this partnership.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YES! I finished chapter 2:D So, did it answer your questions? One again, please review. Until chapter 3, this is me, saying BYEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! (Hey, that rhymed.)


	3. The partners' first night together

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Invader Zim. Nickelodeon does. Why? I don't know. I mean, they cancelled it for Pete's sake:

Yo! It's me again with chapter 3:D Sorry if the last chapter was kinda boring. I tried to answer the questions you had about Sypha in the best way possible.

Side Note: From now on, I'm gonna call Sypha's heat power her inner heater. Ex: Sypha used her inner heater to light a fire.

Got it? Good. NOW, LET'S START THE FRICKIN CHAPTER ALREADY!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the last chapter, Zim had just made a deal with Sypha allowing her to be his partner.

When Zim saw her floating past him for the 128,512th time, he stopped her.

"Sypha, I've decided that since you're now my…partner," he said with a disgusted tone, "I think you should meet my leaders."

Sypha's eyes turned orange with fascination. "Your leaderssssss, huh?" she said. "Okay!"

Zim took her down to the basement. When they were in front of the control panels, Zim sent a transmission to the Tallest.

On the Massive, the Tallest realized they had another transmission. "I bet ya 10 bucks it's from Zim." Red challenged.

"You're on!" Purple replied.

When they saw who it was, Purple shouted. "DAMMIT!"

"HA! Hand it over!" Red laughed.

"My Tallest," Zim began. "I introduce you to my……partner." Zim said. It would take him some time before he could get used to having a partner.

Sypha poked her head onto the screen. "HI!!!!" she yelled.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" The Tallest screamed.

"Zim, what are you thinking! THAT'S A HUMAN!!!!!!!" Red shouted.

"No, she's just disguised as a human." Zim explained. "She's really a-uuummmmm….." Sypha whispered into his ear. "……an Enfudikon from planet-uh……" Sypha rolled her eyes and whispered to him again. "……planet Tyz."

Sypha pushed Zim aside, her eyes burning red. "You know," she said. "I like my guysssssssssss the way I like my gaoctwizussssssss……. (that's pretty much an Enfudikon milkshake) tall."

Red and Purple were feeling EXTREMELY uncomfortable. "Uh-well-um-okay Z-Z-Zim." Purple stuttered "I guess we'll go now."

The screen went blank. Sypha giggled at their reaction. "Okaaaaay." Zim said. "I guess since that's taken care of, we can work on my newest plan."

Zim started to walk away, but Sypha grabbed his antennae, making him yelp.

"Wait, Zim. Aren't you going to show me my new bedroom?" she said as she slowly rubbed his antennae, which gave him a dizzy feeling. "If you don't have an extra bedroom, that'ssssssss okay. I don't mind sssssssssssleeping in YOUR room, jussssssssst assssssssss long assssssssss I don't have to sleep on the floor."

That night, Sypha slept on the floor of Zim's room. It was about 3:00 and she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. She just layed there with an angry scowl on her face and her eyes dark red.

It was only about 26 degrees outside tonight. This, of course, wasn't a problem for Sypha, thanks to her inner heater.

Zim, however, was FREEZING! Sypha suddenly saw Zim shiver. As if she had a hard enough time sleeping already, there would be no chances of her ever falling asleep knowing her Zim was cold.

She climbed onto the bed and layed next to him. She then wrapped her arms around him and used her inner heater to warm his body. Once she felt that he stopped shivering, she scooted closer to him so her mouth was next to him and whispered. "I love you."

Zim, subconsciously, replied. "I know," then added. "Thank you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! XD What an AWESOME WAY to end an AWESOME chapter! I love this whole Zim and Sypha thing: PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. FOOOOD FIIIGHT!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Invader Zim. Frickin Nickelodeon does. I remember when they cancelled it. I was filled with such rage. I was like, beyond Gaz rage level.

Man, I can't believe it! I've created a whole new couple concept: ZASR (Zim and Sypha Romance). This chapter won't have that much romance, though. No, it will have more humor in it. Sorry for the delay.

WARNING: THIS FANFIC CONTAINS MAJOR AWESOMENESS AND ADDICTIVE PLOTS. VIEWER OBSESSION ADVISED

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim woke up to find himself in Sypha's arms. He just remained frozen with pure, unimaginable shock and creeped-outness. There was silence for awhile. But, Zim broke the silence. With a scream.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!" Zim hollered.

Sypha calmly opened her eyes, which were a light shade of yellow. "Uh, did you jussssssssssst sssssssay doi-ng?" (By that, I mean doing rhyming with boing. If I type it like doi-ng, that's what I'm saying. I'll type doing normal-like. ) she plainly replied.

"What? No! I said doing! DO-ING!" Zim yelled.

"Oh." Sypha responded. "Well, it'ssssssss ssssssssspelled the ssssssssame way."

"What's up with you today?" Zim asked.

"You sssssssssssee, when we Enfudikonsssssssssssssss go to ssssssssssssleep, our brain tendsssssssss to fall assssssssssleep, too. Ssssssssssso when we wake up, were not that sssssssssssmart for awhile." Sypha explained.

Zim sighed. "Look, were supposed to go to school today. Try to act as humanly as possible." Zim directed.

Sypha's eyes turned to a brighter yellow. "YESSSS SSSSSSIR!" she gladly saluted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim talked to Sypha when they got to skool. "Remember, you are my new stepsister."

Sypha nodded "Got it!" she shouted.

Sypha suddenly stopped Zim. "You know, I've been thinking. If people sssssssee you hanging out with ssssomeone like me, maybe they'll ssssstop calling you a freak."

Zim looked confused. "What makes you so sure of that?" he asked.

"Trussssst me. No freak would have a ssstepssssissssssster asssss hot asssssss me." She vainly reassured.

"What if the stepsister is a freak, too?" Zim inquired.

"Oh pleasssssse, Zim. No living persssson would call me a freak." Sypha convinced Zim.

"Why's that?" he questioned.

"Becausssssse people who call me a freak ssssssssstop living." she answered with a smile.

When Zim and Sypha walked into the classroom, the boys stared at her with desire, while the girls glared angrily at her. It was like that the whole day.

At lunch, it was now a boy who was glaring at her. The boy was Dib. "Look at her, Gaz." Dib spoke to his scary sister. "That can't be a normal human. She used some sort of spell or something. And her eyes. They're changing colors! No one talks like that, either. But the biggest thing was the fire! How did she do that?"

Gaz just rolled her eyes in annoyance. "So what? Is she another 'alien'?"

"Maybe. But she's no ordinary person!" Sypha's spell suddenly kicked in. "_No, she isn't an ordinary human." _He thought.

Dib rapidly got a mad look. "_Why is she hanging with Zim, then? I deserve her more!" _Immediantly, Dib's jealousy and usual hate for Zim made him throw his muffin at him.

Zim knew who threw it. He picked up at threw it back. Dib ducked, though. Instead, it hit some boy. He threw it in the direction of where it came from. It then hit another boy. Without warning, some kid yelled. "FOOOOD FIIIIGHT!!!!!!"

Gobs of food were flying everywhere. Zim started to panic. Sypha narrowed her now dark red eyes. "Zim, you jusssssst sssssssstay under the table. I'll take care of them." She ordered.

A kid jumped in front of her, ready to throw some ribs at her. "Go ahead. Try to hit me. I DARE YOU!!!!" she challenged.

The kid hurled it at her. When it was close enough, she took a big chomp out of it, bone and all. She chewed for a second, and then spat a piece of bone in the kid's HUGE eye. The kid was now lying on the floor in great pain. Sypha started to spin bone in everyones' eyes. When all of her opponents were vanquished, she walked over to Zim with red-orange eyes. "Come on, let's go."

The two walked to the door out of the cafeteria. But before she left, Sypha looked back at the children and stuck out her middle finger to them. "Hurry up, Sypha!" Zim called.

Sypha turned around and followed him out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't you just LOVE Sypha now? Again, please review. Comment on how much Sypha ROCKS!!!!!!


	5. The Creation of Mary Annette!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Invader Zim blah blah blah. Nickelodeon owns it blah blah blah. You all get the drill, right? I also don't own post-it notes. Whoever does must be pretty damn rich.

Sidenote: I'm an idiot! X( Any time I side something like "Sypha whispered into Zim's ear" I meant to say _antennae_. (I forgot he doesn't have ears.)

Thanks for the reviews! I feel so loved:D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was the greatest day of the week: SATURDAY!!!!!! As usual, Zim wanted to celebrate by sleeping until, like, 2:00. Unfortunately, he woke up at 10:00 because he felt something on his face. He opened his eyes and saw it was a post-it. When he peeled it off his face, he realized it was a message from Sypha.

Dear Zimmy, (Awwww! Isn't that cute! )

Good morning, sleepy head:D (She talks weird, but writes normal.)

I'm in the kitchen with Gir making breakfast.

Love lots,

Sypha XOXOXO

Zim sighed and rolled his eyes. Sypha had been doing this for the past week. At first it was creepy, but now it was just annoying. He got dressed and walked into the kitchen. Sypha and Gir were there just like the note said.

Gir waved to Zim. "HI MASTA!!!!" he shouted. Sypha turned to see Zim. Her eyes were sunshine yellow. "Well, look who jusssssst woke from the dead!" she said.

Zim just rolled his eyes. "So, what you making? Wait, let me guess. Waffles?"

Sypha and Gir shoke their heads. "Nope." They said in unison. "We're making hash brownsssssssss, bacon, eggssssssssss, and pancakessssssssss." Sypha said. Her eyes turned pink. "Only the besssssssst for you."

Zim just stared at Sypha for a minute. "Zim," Sypha began. "I've been thinking, Enfudikonsssssssss usually have robot sssssservantssssss, like Gir. It'ssssss jussssssst that we make them ourselfsssssssss. Issssss it okay if I make one?"

Zim shrugged. "I guess so."

Sypha smiled. "YAY!!!!!!"

A little while later, the two were at the table eating breakfast. Well, Sypha as the only one eating. Zim was just poking at it with his fork.

"Don't worry, Zim, that food issssss 100 percccent non-lethal to Irkensssssss." Sypha reassured.

Zim took a piece of bacon and slowly put it in his mouth, chewed it, and swallowed it. "This is pretty good." He finally announced.

"Told ya!" Sypha responded

""How did you get it to taste so good?" Zim asked.

"The ssssssecret ingredient issssssss love." Sypha answered with pink eyes. Zim shook his head.

"Oh, Zim, I have another question for ya." Sypha said. She paused and waited until she had Zim's attention. "That ship of yourssssssss can do a bunch of neat sssssssssstuff, right?"

"Well, of course! It is only one of the greatest designed Irken spaceships!" Zim replied smugly.

"Can it shrink?" Sypha asked.

"Yep." Zim answered.

"Can it shrink down to a microsssssssssssscopic sssssssssize?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Ssssssso, if I wanted to shrink it, how would I do sssssssssso?"

"Oh, that's easy! You just push and hold the shrink button until you're the size you want to be."

Sypha was satisfied. "Thanksssssss, Zim. I've jussssssst been curioussssssss about that for, like, ever." She went back to eating.

Later, Sypha was getting the necessary materials for building her robot. "Let'sssssss sssssee……..I'll have to get ssssssssome jialcccccccce. Good thing I brought my geom tabye." (Enfudikon cell phone) she pushed some of the buttons on it. "Yeah, I'm gonna need about……70 poundssssss of jialccce…...Mm-hmm………Yesssssss, I'm on Earth……... Yep, it'ssssssss the tall, green housssssssse with the purple roof. Stickssssssssss out like a red thumb, you can't misssssssss it……...Okay, thank you." She put away her "phone." "And now, we wait."

About an hour passed before someone knocked on the door. "That musssst be them." Sypha reported as she walked to the door. There was a delivery man standing at the doorway carrying a package.

He handed her the package. "Thanksssss. Here'ssssss 20 rangiassssss." (Enfudikon money) She carried it inside and dropped it on the floor. "Okay, Zim. I'll be working on thisssssss for awhile sssssso you can do whatever."

Sypha spent the next three hours carving out parts for her robot, her eyes orange. She figured she should make it as human as possible. Finally, all she had to do now was put in a brain.

"Hmmmmm…..I'm gonna need a human brain." Sypha muttered to herself. "GIR!!!!"

Gir suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Yes Miss Master?" (That's what Gir sometimes calls Sypha. He also calls her "Other Master".)

"Go get me a human brain!" Sypha ordered.

"YES-uh-MAMM!" Gir saluted. He then went on his brain hunt.

Sypha just sat there waiting for a couple of minutes staring at her almost-complete creation. It looked a lot like a mannequin. But, you could still tell it was supposed to look like an 8-year-old girl. The material looked like a pinkish metal. It also had long, yellow hair.

Gir finally returned with…..a piece of toast. "Here ya go." He said, handing her the "brain."

"Thank you, Gir." She stared at it for a few seconds "Hmmm…..humanssssss have weird brainssssssss. But they look deliciousssssssss." Sypha spoke to herself. She placed the "brain" inside the robot's skull. "ZIM!!!!! COME HERE!!!! IT'SSSSSSSS FINISHED!!!" she excitedly called

Its eyes glowed, then words appeared on them. They said "Name for SERVANT unit?"

"Oh yeah……I guesssssss I didn't think about that. How abooouuuut……Mary Annette." Sypha told it.

Mary Annette's eyes flashed and turned into normal-looking, orange eyes.

"Hello?" Sypha said. "I'm your masssssssster."

Mary Annette said nothing for awhile. Then, she opened her mouth and blurted out. "LOOK AT ALL THE WALKIN SUNGLASSES!!!!!!!!!"

"What's wrong with her?" Zim asked.

"HI THERE, MR.THREE-HEADED DEVIL DOG!!!!!!"

"What kind of brain did you put in her!?" Zim hollered.

"Juss-jusssst a human brain t-that Gir brought me." Sypha nervously stated.

Zim turned to Gir. "What did you give her?"

"NOTHIN BUT A PIECE A TOAST!" he screamed. "Isn't dat what human brains are?"

"NO!!! Sypha, get that toast out of her and I'll get you a real brain." Zim suggested.

"Oh, but I can't." she said. "Oncccce a SSSSERVANT unit issssss activated, there'ssssss no deactivating it."

"Great! Another Gir!" Zim announced.

"But, Zim, she comes with features. I can contact my home planet with her. You can finally meet my parentsssssss." Sypha declared.

"Couldn't you just use your phone?" Zim questioned.

"Zim, planet Tyz isssssss, like, 50 million milesssssss away. My phone can't call THAT long disssssstancccccccce." She replied. "Mary Annette, tabye mode."

Mary Annette's chest opened to reveal some buttons and a small screen. Sypha pushed some of the buttons. The two waited while it rang.

"You know, you can use my transmitter." Zim suggested.

"I don't think that would work. Now shush, sssssomeone'ssssssss ansssssswering." Sypha said.

A voice spoke. "Hello?"

Sypha got very excited. "Mom? Hi!"

"Is that you, Sypha? Your voiccccccce ssssssoundss different."

"That'sssssss 'caussssssse I've taken the form of a ten-year-old girl."

"So, how are you?"

"I'm good. Oh, there'sssssss ssssssomeone I want you to meet. He'sssss an Irken. Sssssssay hello, Zim!"

Zim wasn't sure about what to say. Finally, he uttered. "Uh, hi."

Sypha's mom replied. "Oh, isssssss he your new boyfriend?"

Both Sypha and Zim's faces went beat red. "Mooooom! Do you mind!"

"Well, issssssss he?"

"No! We're jussssssst partnersssssss."

She turned to Zim. "You should probably go now. I need to have a word with Mom."

When he left, she turned back to the screen. Her mom spoke first. "Doessn't that Irken boy have a transsssmitter?"

Sypha answered. "Yeah."

"Well, why didn't you usssssssse that? I would've been able to sssssssssee what he looksssssssssssss like, and what you look like."

"Well, I didn't want him to ssssssee what you look like."

"You mean you haven't shown it to him yet?"

"No! And I don't plan to."

"Sssssssssooner or later he'ssssssssssss gonna have to find out!"

"He can't and he won't!"

There was silence for a few seconds. Then, Sypha's mom finally spoke.

"Alright, I won't forcccccccccce you to do anything."

"Thank you."

"What do you plan to do when it'ssssssss "that time"?"

"I have it all figured out. Don't worry."

"Okay, I have to go now. Bye."

She hung up, and Mary Annette returned to normal mode.

That night when Zim went to sleep, Sypha sneaked onto his ship.

"Hmmmmm……..now where'ssssss that shrink button?" she mumbled to herself.

She then saw a big button that said "shrink" in Irken. She pushed it until she was about the size of bacteria. She flew it into Zim's room, and then into his mouth! She stopped when she reached his Irken equivalent of a stomach. "Wow, thisssssssss issssss even bigger than an Enfudikon. It'sssssss perfect for the job!"

She flew the ship back to its place under the roof and returned it to normal size. Then, she sneaked back to Zim's room and climed on top of his bed. Her eyes were dark orange. "I'm ssssssssorry, Zim." She said as she moved her body closer to his.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is Sypha up to? The answer won't be in the next chapter, but you'll find out soon enough. Oh, yeah, I have a mission for all y'alls. I need you guys to send in fanmail for the characters. It can be to any one of them. Send in as many entries as you want. I'll show most of them, or if not that, all of them. So……bye.


	6. Sypha's Secret Revealed!

DISCLAIMER OF DOOM: Seriously, do I look like I own I.Z.? (I'm sick of writing it over and over again.) I do own Sypha and Mary Annette.

Which reminds me, I'm gonna be posting Mary Annette's description soon. Speaking of Mary Annette, there's a secret behind her name. Try to guess what it is. I'll give you a hint, she moves like something that has a name that sounds very similar to hers.

If you haven't figured it out already, it's a marionette. Not only does she move like one, but she looks like one, too. I don't know why I pictured her like that. If you wanna see something that looks almost exactly like her, go to you ready for cha.6? TOO BAD, IT'S STARTING!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim had a weird dream that night. It was that he had conquered all of Earth. (only in his dreams) He was seated on a throne, but someone else was with him. It was Sypha. She was…..on his lap.

"_Oh, Zim-Zim, look at this glorious empire you have created."_ _she proclaimed._

"_I couldn't have done without your help." He declared._

_They started leaning closer into a kiss..._

Zim immediately awoke from his horrible nightmare. Or was it a good dream? He really couldn't tell. Suddenly, his stomach growled. _"I'll make myself a quick midnight snack and try to fall back asleep."_ He climbed out of bed and slowly made his way to the kitchen. _"That's odd; I've never needed to do something like this before."_ He opened the fridge and looked around at what was inside. Two things that caught his attention were the slice of seedless watermelon and the bottle of chocolate syrup Gir bought for his sundaes. He grabbed both of them in each hand and finally placed the watermelon on the table. Then, took the bottle and squirted some syrup on top of it. When he took a bite it tasted……great. So good, in fact, that he wasn't able to wonder what was wrong with him.

One that was taken care of, he walked back to his room. He stopped when he saw Sypha lying down on the floor. _"Wow, she looks...so pretty."_ He abruptly responded by slapping himself. _"She must be poisoning my thoughts and dreams. I-l" _

He stopped when she said something in her sleep. "Zim, wait! Don't go!" she was having a nightmare.

_Zim and Sypha were at the top of a hill. It was a beautiful night and the moon was full. _ _They were leaning closer and closer to each other. Suddenly, Sypha screamed as she turned into a horrible, hideous monster. Zim started to run away from her._

That's when Sypha woke up. She put her hand over her eyes, but then she saw Zim standing over her, watching her.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked in o.o.c. kind of tone.

"Y-yeah. I'll be fine." She answered.

Zim sighed. "Look, do you want to…….sleep in my bed with me tonight?" he inquired.

Sypha was instantly on his bed. He joined her. "I don't want you to ever speak of this." He warned.

"My lipsssssss are ssssealed." She replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course, Zim woke up to find Sypha wrapped around him. When he tried to get up, she hugged onto him tighter, trying to keep him close. Then, she whispered something that surprised him and at the same time didn't surprise him. "Ziiim……don't go…….I sssstill need you………." It seemed he wouldn't be going anywhere. So, he just remained still, hoping Sypha would wake up soon. Eventually, she did. She slowly opened her pink eyes. Apparently, Zim had fallen back asleep.

Suddenly, (I've been using that word a lot.) she scooted closer and closer to him, until their lips were pressing. She closed her eyes. Zim's, however, were open. At first, he was going to snap at her, but something in his squeadily spooch was telling him to let her continue. Not only that, but part of him also _wanted_ her to continue. When he saw she was about to open her eyes again, he immediately closed his. He didn't want her to know he'd been watching the whole time. He then pretended to wake up.

Sypha's eyes were staring back lovingly. "Good mooooorniiiiing." She sweetly said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the skool day, Sypha had noticed black clouds gathering in the sky. "_Hmmm…I wonder what's going on."_ She thought. When skool was over, Sypha strolled down the skool entrance way. Without warning, something landed on her head which caused it to burn. "OW!" she yelped. She put her hand out in front of her. Another burning drop fell onto it. "_Oh no, it'ssssss…..RAIN!"_ Sypha had only heard stories about this. Millions of water drops falling from the sky. If you didn't find cover in time, you would be bombarded with so much agonizing pain beyond what you could imagine.

Zim started walking out the doors. Sypha tried to stop him. "Zimmy, wait! I-

It was already too late. One drop dived onto him. Then, two. Then three, ten, and 100. Soon, it was pouring on top of him. Sypha could only watch in horror as Zim screamed in pain and smoke rose from his body. When she saw him collapse, though, she rushed to his side and put her cape over him. She was being drenched in the acid like water, but she didn't care. She shook him vigorously, but he still wouldn't wake up. Sypha knew it wasn't safe out here. The bus was already long gone. She knew it was up to her to get him up safely.

Still keeping her cape over him, she picked him up and started running home for her life, literally. Her skin was being fried, smoke was coming from her as if she was a barbeque, but none of that mattered to her. All that mattered was that Zim would be okay.

Finally, she made it home. She pushed away the robot parents. Sypha had about have the burn damage Zim would have if she were to read any of the ZATR fanfics and think they were true stories. She gently placed Zim on the floor and then collapsed. Mary Annette walked over. "What's wrong, mastress? (She confuses it with mistress.) Did you visit Hell? Was it cool?" she looked at Zim. "What up with Mister?"

Sypha looked up at her insane robot. "Rain….happened." She crawled over to Zim. He still hadn't woken up yet. This was beginning to make her worry. He shouldn't regained consciousness by now. What if he was……dead? She started shaking him.

"ZIM! Wake up! PLEASSSSSSSE, wake up!" she cried as tears streamed out of her dark purple eyes and down her face. No luck. Sypha then remembered the story she read to Mary Annette and Gir last night. It was _Sleeping Beauty_. She remembered how true love's kiss could only wake up the princess.

She leaned closer until their lips were locked. Sadly, though, that is just a story, and Zim never woke up.

HA! FOOLISH HU-MAN! Did you REALLY think I would kill the almighty ZIM!!!!! YOU ARE PA-THETIC!!!!! He shall NEVER DIE……an untimely death.

As soon as their lips touched, Zim's eyes snapped open. "SYPHA! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!!!!" he yelled.

Her eyes turned to a bright yellow. She threw her arms around him. "OH THANK GODNESSSSSSS! I THOUGHT I LOSSST YOU!!!!!!"

Zim pushed her off. "I'm fine, okay! Now let m-hey! How'd we get back home?"

Mary Annette leaned on Sypha. "Hmm….I wonder." She sarcastically replied.

Zim was surprised. "You….carried me here."

"Heh-heh…yeah." Sypha responded.

"But…..why? You could've been burned to death. What could possibly convince you to do something so dangerous?"

Sypha blushed as her eyes turned pink. "Ssssssomething you wouldn't recognize, it'ssssss called love."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary Annette treated both of their wounds.

A little later, Sypha was getting ready to leave. "Where are you going, Sypha?" Zim interrupted. "We've got some DOOM to spread!"

"I'm going to the mall!"

"Why would you wanna go somewhere that's so crowded with those….FILTHY humans!?"

"Well, I heard that there'ssssssss a sssssale at sssssome ssssssstupid sssssstore."

"And your point is?"

"One of the girlssssss ssssssssaid that anyone girl who doessssssssn't go isssssn't human. I wouldn't wanna raissssssse ssssssussssssspicion."

Zim thought about that for a moment, and announced "That's a good idea, Sypha! Some of my smartness must've rubbed off on you. Keep it up!"

Sypha blushed. "_He complimented me!"_ she thought. She started out the door, but realized something had caught onto her dress. She turned to see it was Mary Annette. "I wanna come with you! This mall place sounds neat-o!" she said.

"Mary Annette, you can't go in public looking like that! I'm sssssssssorry, but no." Sypha replied.

Mary Annette stared at her with the SADDEST EYES!!! "Pweeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssse!!!!!!!!" she begged.

Sypha had always been a sucker for this kinda thing. "Well, okay. But you have to wear a disguise!"

"YIPPEE!!!!!"

"Mary Annette! Tabye mode!" she commanded

Her eyes went black and her chest opened to the buttons. Sypha pressed a few of them. "Yesssss, hello? I need a dissssssssguissssssse …….of a human girl. Okay, thank you."

As soon as she hung up, the doorbell rang. Again, there was a delivery man with a big package.

Sypha placed it on the ground and opened it. She pulled out some sort of cloth. "Okay, Mary Annette, put thisssssss on."

She grabbed it and covered herself with it. There was a flash of light, then Mary Annette stood there looking like a blonde-haired girl with a red dress. When she opened her mouth, she sounded different. "Come, master. We should go now."

Sypha gave her a puzzled look. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked

"I feel fine." She plainly answered

Sypha picked up the box and looked at it for a minute. "Oh," she exclaimed "here'ssssssssss the problem! Thisssssss issssssss made with a sssssssmart potion!"

She looked at the clock. "Oh my! We should go now before the mall clossssssssesssssss!"

They ran outside.

Zim sighed "Whoo! I thought they would never leave! Now I can have some peace and quiet."

Gir screamed "I CAN BE AS QUIET AS A MOOSE!!!!!"

"Well, at least some quiet."

-------------------------------------------------

Sypha and mary Annette were outside the mall. Sypha noticed some pretty flowers in a little garden. "Ooooohhhh, look! Daissssesssssssss!"

Mary Annette looked at them. "I like daises. I plant them, but they always die. Everything I plant in my garden withers and dies."

They had been walking around the mall for awhile. Sypha suddenly stopped in front of a store called "Victoria's Secret". "WHOAH!!!! Thissssss sssssstore lookssssssss awessssssome!!!!" she dashed inside.

A saleslady stood near her. "Welcome to Victoria's Secret! Today were having a special. If you buy one or more tanktops, you get a free tube of lipstick!"

"OOOOOH! Sssoundssssssss good. Where do you keep thesssssse tanktopsssssss?"

"Right over there!" she pointed to a HUGE pile of tanktops.

Sypha walked over to them. They were very cute and had the sexiest phrases on them.

"_If I can't find sssssssomething here that will turn Zim on," _she thought _"I dunno where I will!"_ she picked the perfect one. It was the same color as Zim's invader uniform and had the word "Delicious" written across it. Now, she had to choose which lipstick she would take.

It had to be the ABSOLUTE BEST one, though. It had to have the perfect color, texture, scent, and name. Finally, she found it. It was blood-red and smelled like cherry. But what really stood out was its name. It was called "Slow Burn". Perfect.

She left the store. Suddenly, she heard two people talking. "I hear tonight there's supposed to be a blue moon!" one of them said. Sypha's eyes went huge with panic. She looked at the clock. It was already 5:09 pm. She had to get home before dark.

After some mad dashing, they finally made it inside the house. She tiptoed across the living room. "If I don't make any noise, Zim might not notice me til morning."

Gir unexpectedly appeared. "HI MISS MASTER!!!!!!!" Of course, no one could NOT hear that. "Sypha.Down.Hear.NOW!" Zim called from downstairs. Crap.

She entered Zim's base. "Y-yessssss?" she nervously uttered.

"Now that you're back, you can help me with my plan….." he continued, but Sypha wasn't really paying attention. She looked at her watch. It was 6:00. The moon would appear any second. "_I have to go NOW and-when did I start wearing a watch?"_ "Uh, listen, Zim. I'm kinda tired. I think I should go to sleep n-YAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The moon was now out. Sypha was on the floor on her hands and knees. Zim watched in pure, terrifying terror as she turned into a monster. It had blue skin; hair that moved like tentacles, long, sharp claws, pointed ears, bat-like wings, and pitch-black eyes. Sypha immediately flew away. _"He sssssssaw me! He ssssssaw me! He sssssssssaw me!"_

She hid in his room. Although she wanted to get as far as possible away from him, she knew better than to leave the house. _"It'sssssss all over now."_ Without warning, Sypha broke into tears and starting screaming like a banshee.

Zim was still in his same spot. He had no idea what to do. He wanted to just hide from her. But, he thought about what Sypha would do in this situation. No doubt she would've gone to comfort him. Mary Annette was now standing next to him, still in her disguise. "Go to her." Was all she said.

Zim ran after where the sobbing was coming from. Finally, it led him to his room. He slowly opened the door and saw Sypha on the floor in a fetal position. Her face was on the floor. "Sypha?" She looked up at Zim and howled even louder. "Sypha! I order you to tell me what this is!" She turned away. "Thisssssss issssssssss what I really look like. All Enfudikonsssssss do." She reluctantly explained. "Every night of a blue moon, we lose our ability to shape shift until morning." Then she added "I'm dissssssssgusting, aren't I? I'm ssssssickening, aren't I?" she started sobbing again.

Zim sat next to her. Then, he did something that almost shocked Sypha. He put his arm around her! "Sypha, I have been living on this planet for what seems like a nightmarish eternity. I have seen things a THOUSAND times worse than you."

Sypha turned back to him. "R-really?"

He nodded. Sypha gave him a big hug. Zim, incredibly, hugged back. Suddenly, the sun came out. Sypha slowly changed back into her human form. "Thank you." She whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the end of that chapter! I liked putting little clues in the other chapters. Secrets are fun. I might've tried too hard to make it dramatic, but I think it still turned out good. Remember, I still need fan mail. It's not too late to send me some! Next chapter, you'll find out what Sypha was doing at the end of chapter 5. THE ANSWER WILL SHOCK YOU!!!!!


	7. Zim's Surprise! :o

DISCLAIMEEEEEEER: If I owned Invader Zim, it probably would've been cancelled before the first commercial break. But I don't. So, yay!-I guess.

Now, for the chapter no one-except for, like, 5 people-has been waiting for.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sypha was somewhat quietly sipping on some cocoa at the table. I say somewhat because Mary Annette and Gir were having the most RIDICULOUS discussion of Mary Annette's latest dream.

"...I met an old man." Mary Annette told him. "I didn't like him. He got stuck in my teeth. Then the moon started whispering to me all sorts of dreadful things."

Sypha took another sip while rubbing her temples. They were becoming more annoying than a thousand screaming humans.

Suddenly, she heard Zim screaming from the bathroom. "SYPHAAAAAAA!!!!!" he sounded panicky about something. When he was in the kitchen, he startled Mary Annette enough to make her fall to pieces. (That happens sometimes.)

"Oh great, Zim! Look what you've done!" Sypha exasperatedly said "It will take me forever to put her back together. Thisssss better be im-SSSSWEET GENIUSSSSSSS!!!!!"

Her eyes were practically popping out of her head when she saw him. And it was because….his stomach was now a lot bigger than yesterday.

"Sypha, I have no idea what's happened, BUT YOU GOTTA HELP ME!!!!" he fearfully shouted.

"Oooooh no….I wasssssssss hoping thissssssss wouldn't happen." Sypha muttered to herself.

Zim looked suspicious. "What are you talking about? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Sypha said nothing.

"Sypha!" Zim yelled. "I-your partner-your COMMANDER-DEMAND that you tell me what you did!"

She sighed. "Okay, Zim." She finally announced. "I don't know how to ssssssssay thisssssss, ssssso I'll whisssssssper it in Gir'sssssss ear and he'll blurt it out in asssssstonishment." She whispered something to Gir.

Okay, people. It's now time for……A DRAMATIC PAUSE!!! Wait for it……wait for it….okay, I'm done.

"MASTA BE PREGNANT!?!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!!?"

"Well, basically. You're really mpregged."

"With a smeet?" Zim asked.

"No, with a gubin," Sypha replied "an Enfudikon equivalent of a sssssssssmeet.It'ssssss growing insssside you."

Zim narrowed his AWESOME eyes. "And how did it get there, Sypha?"

She looked back with white eyes. "Uuuuuuuhhhhh……I put it there." She quietly admitted.

Zim looked like he was about to blow up. "YOU!" he screamed while pointing his finger menacingly. "YOU DID THIS TO ME! BECAUSE OF YOU, MY WHOLE PLAN WILL BE NEARLY RUINED! WHY IN GOD'S NAME WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

Sypha's eyes were now a dark purple. "IT'SSSS BECAUSSSSSSE I HAD NO OTHER CHOICCCE, OKAY?" Tears started trickling down her face. "Every female Enfodikon at the age 14 goesssss through a time where every 4 monthsssss, her body producccesssss 1 to 200 gubinssssss. We can't support them, ssssso we have to put them in sssssomeone elssssssse. Normally, they don't grow much and they leave the hosssst before they ever noticccce ssssomething. But sssssometimesssss they remain in the hosssssst until it'ssss full sssssize."

She suddenly collapsed at Zim's feet. "Oh, Zim, I'm sso sssssorry!"

Zim watched her bawling before him. He then got a strange feeling he never usually got. He knelt beside her.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm sure we'll figure something out."

Sypha immediately gave Zim a soft hug. She then heard a cracking/gurgling sound inside his stomach. "Oh, I've got good newssssss! The gubinling hasssss already hatched out of it'ssssss egg! Now there'sssss only three more weekssssss before it comessssss out!"

"Terrific." Zim sarcasticly answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I've always liked it, so I decided to snag a piece of the mpreg pie. ;) Remember, I STILL NEED FANMAAAAAAAIIIIL!!!! PLEEEEEEAAAAASE SEND SOME IN!!!!! I REALLY NEED IT! NOBODY HAS E-MAILED ME ANY YET! Uh, sorry. My mind sometimes goes KABLOOEY! Seriously, though, I do need some. Don't be shy! It'll be really funny! Aside from that, the next chapter will be all about Zim's mpreg, so expect some lol moments:K


	8. Poor Zim

Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own Invader Zim. Whatever. At least I own Sypha and Mary Annette. So don't steal them. They're all I've got. Oh yeah, if you wanna do fan art of them, you gotta ask and tell me the link so I can put it on my profile. I also don't own the song "Best Friend" by Aqua. Or Soul Caliber 2.

For this chappy I thought I should do things a little differently. Then it hit me: Commentary with all of my characters!!!! Here it goes.

Me: Are you guys enjoying yourselves so far?

Sypha: Heck yeah!

Mary Annette: YEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAH!

Sypha: When are you gonna let me have sssssssome fun with Zimmy?

Me: I dunno. Wait a minute; don't you think you should wait until his whole mpreg thing is done? Besides, how could he with his HUGE stomach?

Sypha: I know! But he jussssssst looksssssss SSSSSOOOOOO CUTE!

Me: Is that what you call it?

Mary Annette: Hey! Let me say some cool words too!

Me: Oh, sorry. What is it you wanna say?

Mary Annette: I wanna say that me and Gir are best friends. I think you should make the song "Best Friend" my theme song.

Sypha: That'ssssss my theme sssssong!

Me: Maybe I'll make it your theme song for both of you.

Sypha: Can we jussssssst sssstart the chapter now? Thissss pitiful excusssssse for a converssssation issssss making my brain hurt. And you're probably wasssssting your readersssssss' time.

Me: Good idea. Sorry about that, folks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim was sleeping somewhat peacefully on the couch. Sypha tiptoed over to him.

"Zim-Zim. Ziiiimmy! Wake up!" she whispered. She shook him a little bit. Zim just rolled over. Sypha giggled. She noticed his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. Her eyes turned red. She gulped and looked around her. Then, she…..grabbed his tongue and started…..SUCKING ON IT! (Maybe she was pretending to give him a French kiss. Hey, it could be MUCH worse.) Zim STILL hadn't woken up.

When Sypha was done with that, she started to think. She would have to scream at Zim to get him up. But, she would have to say something that would definitely get his attention. Then, it came to her.

"Sssssssure, Dib-human! I'd gladly have sssssssssex with you while you film the Tallessssssssssst who are here to witnessssssss the birth of Zim'ssssss baby…..WHICH ISSSSSS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!"

Zim had already woken up somewhere around Dib and the Tallest. "Syphaaaa!" he moaned. "Must you wake me up so early in the morning?"

"Zim, it'sssss 11:00! Besssidesssssss, I wassssss afraid you would roll over on your sssstomach. I wouldn't want that to happen." Her eyes turned pink. She gave Zim's bigger-than-the-other-day belly a little poke.

"Stop that!" he shouted as he swatted her hand away. "This whole thing is bad enough! It's embarrassing that a great invader such as me has been brought down to this level of lowness!"

Mary Annette appeared out of nowhere. "It sure is! That reminds me, now that you're mpregged, you're gonna have to lose some of your maleness."

"Ha ha, very funny." Zim laughed sarcastically.

Mary Annette's hand turned into a knife. "I was serious." She replied, preparing to cut off……something.

"Mary Annette! Be niccccccccce!" Sypha scolded. She turned to Zim. "Zim, I'm gonna make thisssssss up to you. I'll be your humble ssssservant. If there'sssssss anything you need, jussssst call me. I'm devoted to keeping you asssss comfortable assssss possssible!"

"Great! Now leave me alone!" he yelled.

"You sssssseem tenssssssse." Sypha said. "You want me to give you a massssssage? I'm famousssssss for them back home." She grabbed Zim's hand and started rubbing it.

"No! I just want you to-oooohhhh……oh wow." Zim sunk deeper into the couch as Sypha continued.

"Sssssso, you wanna full-body massssage?" she asked.

Zim was about to say yes, but he thought about what EXACTLY full-body meant to someone like Sypha. His eye twitched a little. "No…definitely not. My back is killing me, though."

Sypha frowned a bit. "Oh….o.k. Asssss you wish." She started caressing Zim's back, when unexpectedly paused. "Oh, I bought a new outfit that would be great to wear now. Don't go anywhere!" she dashed to Zim's room and shut the door behind her.

"_As if I could."_ Zim thought to himself. When Sypha returned, his eyes became a thousand times huger. She was dressed like Ivy from Soul Caliber 2. (A/N: If you don't know what that looks like, it's REALLY revealing and anyone who wears it looks like a slut. I know, most girls would be SERIOUSLY turned off by the whole mpreg thing. But c'mon, this is SYPHA were talking about!)

"S-Sypha, w-what are you wearing!?"

"It'sssssss my new sssslave oufit. You like it?"

"No I don't like it!" Zim shouted while trying his best to cover his GIANT eyes with his tiny hands. "Take that off immediately!"

Sypha's eyes turned red. "OKAY!"

"WAIT! I meant take it off and change into your normal clothes!"

Sypha's eyes then turned dark purple as her head went down. "Damn." She muttered while she went back to their room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was Monday. Sypha decided that Zim shouldn't go to skool. She said that she would leave him in the hands of Mary Annette and Gir. (He's doomed.)

"Bye, Zimmy!" she called as she gave him his goodbye kiss. "Call me on my tabye if you need to!" She walked out the door with light blue eyes as Zim tried to wipe the lipstick mark off his forehead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Sypha took her seat, one of the girls walked over to her desk. "Well, well, well," she hissed. "What do we have here? Where's your boyfriend, Sypha?"

Sypha looked up at her with blue eyes. "Excusssse me?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Your freak stepbrother, why isn't he here?"

Sypha's eyes turned yellow-green. "Oh-um-he'ssss ssick."

"Please, I've heard that one before. You're both lying!"

"No, really. He hassss-ummm….." The girl stood there waiting for an answer.

"_Think, Sssypha. What'sssss an Earthly ailment you've heard of recccently?" _

"…….He'sssss……..in…..a coma."

The kids gasped. "Oh my god, what happened?"

"Uuuuhhhh….he got hit by a car. Th-the doctorsssss sssay he should wake up in about….. 3 to 4 weekssss."

Dib was rolling his eyes at the gullibility of his classmates. He knew that Zim was really working on another plan, and Sypha was just helping him. He figured out a long time ago that she was an additional threat to mankind. In fact, she was probably an even bigger threat because…..she was A LOT smarter than Zim.

Ms.Bitters suddenly made an announcement. "Class, today we are going to do something different. We are going to learn about..." She pulled up a screen to show a word on the chalkboard. "Puberty!"

The kids gave each other puzzled looks. Sypha's eyes went orange. Ms.Bitters pulled out a videotape called "About You: Puberty and Stuff" She placed it into the VCR.

As the video went on, some children were covering their mouths or eyes. Others were snickering or making sick faces. Sypha, though, was watching in full attention with big eyes and her jaw dropped down to her desk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sypha walked through the doorway, still affected by the day's lesson. She saw Zim on the couch with Gir, Mary Annette, and Mary Annette's various blindfolded dolls seated around a small table in front of it. On the table was her tea set.

Sypha giggled at the two of them. "Awww, I wish I had my habixi!" (camera)

"So, did I miss anyting?" Zim asked.

"Well, we learned about a new ssssssssubject today."

"What was it?"

Sypha got a seriously sadistic smile as her eyes turned light red. "Why don't I jusssssst show you." She answered as she grabbed her skirt.

"Nevermind. It was probably just another load of garbage."

Sypha sighed. Then, she suddenly brightened up as her eyes turned yellow. "Oh, Zim, I want you to really meet my parentssssssss. They probably want to sssssssee what you look like."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him down to his transmitter. She pushed some of the buttons and on the screen appeared a creature that looked very much like Sypha without her disguise.

"Hey, Mom. It'sssss me!"

"Oh, Sssssssypha! Hello there, ssssssweetie! I'm ssso glad I can ssssssee you! My, you look at leassssssst 40 yearsssss younger!" She turned to Zim and started laughing. "Oh, sssssso that wasssssss your plan! I'm guesssssssing thissssss Zim, your ssssssoulmate."

"OMG, Mom, you can't sssay ssssssomething like that!"

"Well, you impregnated him ssssso it musssssst mean you like him."

Sypha blushed. "What? N-no. I-I mean sorta, but-

"What'ssssss thissssss talk about sssssoulmatessssss?"

A male version of Sypha's mom was now on screen also. "Listen, you! I don't want any hanky-panky between you and my daughter!"

Zim was speechless. "Oh, Olrox, there'sssss nothing wrong with your daughter being all lovey-dovey with sssssomeone elssssssse."

Sypha snapped. "THAT'SSSS IT!!! How many timessss do I have to tell you people? WE'RE JUSSSST PARTNERSSSS!! There'sssss no lovey-dovey or hanky-panky. There'sssss no 1sssst bassssse, 2nd bassssssse, and definitely NO 3rd basssssse. It'ssssss. Jusssssst. Work." With that she cut the transmission.

She turned back to Zim and gave a nervous laugh. "Parentssss, right?"

"Hm?"

"Well, you know how they can be. I bet your folkssssss are jusssssst like that, huh? "

"Oh, I don't have parents."

"You-you don't?"

"No. Actually, 80 of Irkens don't have parents."

"Oh. I-I never knew that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sypha thought that since Zim was now asleep, she should do something to forget about her parents. Two things that always cheered her up were sewing and music.

A little later, Zim was woken up by an annoying sound. It was Sypha. Turns out she decided to make herself a little plushie. While she did this, she was singing along to her favorite song.

"He'sss my bessst friend bessssst of all besssst friendsssss, do you have a bessst friend too? He ticklesss in my tummy, he'sssss sssso yummy yummy hey, you should get a besssst friend too."

She put down her needle and thread. "Ah, I'm finally finished." She held up her new plushie. It looked exactly like Zim.

"Perfect."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, this looks like a good place to stop. I don't want to make this chapter too long. Thanks again for the reviews:D


	9. The Five Days of Punishment

Another boring disclaimer: I. DON'T. OWN. INVADER. ZIM!!!! But I do own Sypha and Mary Annette. OH HOW I OWN THEM! And, I'm gonna own someone else soon. But I'm not gonna say who it is. I've already said too much.

Side note: Sorry about all the typos that were in the last chapter. I read it over, like, a million times and I still didn't notice them! I'm not very observant. :

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Zim's last week of pregnancy. WOOHOO!!! Sypha was as loyal as ever. She still helped him feel as good as you can be when you're mpregged. She did ALL SORTS OF THINGS for him. Even hold his….antennae…. I guess when he had morning sickness. (Now THAT'S devotion.)

But despite all that, there was still one thing she refused to do for him: SHARE HER TOMATOES.

You see, Sypha had fallen in love with them. She almost loved them as much as she loved Zim. She would buy them often. But they were expensive. So, she would buy only enough for herself and share them with NO ONE!

Unfortunately, Zim recently got a SERIOUS craving for the tomatoes. He just HAD to have them! He had already tried all sorts of stuff to get at least one. He first simply demanded to have Sypha hand them over. He pretended to have an illness that could only be cured by eating tomatoes. He even used some emotional crap. NONE OF IT WORKED!!!!!

Sypha entered the house holding a small basket of delicious tomatoes. She sat down on the chair and started munching away. Zim was in the nearby room…..watching her eat the tomatoes he so rightly deserved. He snuck behind the chair. Sypha's eyes turned red orange when she heard him. He tried to snatch one, but she moved the basket away from his grasp.

Zim decided to quit hiding. He continued grabbing at them and Sypha just kept moving them. Why, this was becoming a fun game of keep away, and Sypha loved teasing him. Zim took another grab at the tomatoes, which were now in front of Sypha's chest. He grabbed something big and round, but it wasn't a tomato. It was softer. Sypha had moved them at the last second, causing Zim to accidentally grab something else: Sypha's breast.

Zim immediately let his grip go and they both turned as red as the tomatoes. Sypha's eyes also went red when she cackled a very evil and scary laugh.

"Alright, Zim, I can sssssssee you really want thessssse." She said. "Ssssso, I'll let you have the resssssst of the basssket."

"VICTORY FOR ZIM!!!"

"If you do that again." She added. Zim's eye started to twitch. He needed those tomatoes. But, was it worth it? He didn't want to fuel the ideas Sypha already had. He closed his eyes and slowly reached forward until…..

Sypha laughed her evil laugh again. "Yesssss…..that'ssss it. You can let go now."

She handed him the basket. "You earned them."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while later the doorbell rang. Mary Annette opened the door to find a pink rose lying on the ground. She stood before Zim, holding it.

"Here ya go, mister!" she threw it into his face. Zim stared at it. "You were sent by Sypha, weren't you?" he asked. "SYPHA, GET OVER HERE!"

Sypha immediately appeared. "Yesss?"

"If you're trying to make up for what you did earlier, you have failed miserably."

"What are you talking about?"

"This!" He held up the rose.

Sypha examined it. "Hmmmm….I didn't pick that. That looksssss familiar, though."

Suddenly, the rose grew spider-like legs. "Oh, I know what that issss! Put her down!"

Zim looked puzzled. "Her?"

"JUSSSST DO IT!!"

He did what he was told. The rose grew bigger and bigger. Then, a girl came from inside of it. She had short, pink hair and light skin.

Sypha's eyes turned yellow. She gave her a big hug. "Oh, it'ssssss ssssssso good sssee you! Oh, thissss issssss Zim. You know, the Irken I told you about. Zim, thissss issssss Alraune, my besssssst friend. She'sssss from planet Flora."

She turned to look at him. "Oh, he looks like a keeper."

Sypha spoke to Alraune. "You know, you came jussssst in time for the Five Dayssssss of Punishment."

Zim was confused. "The Five Days of what?"

Alraune was shocked. "WHAT!? You don't know what that is? The Five Days of Punishment are only the greatest days of the year!"

"It'sssss alsssso called the 5 Dayssss of HASBE. It'ssssss a holiday where Enfudikonsssss ousssside their home planet punish the inhabitants of the planet they're on for their wrongdoingsssss. Each letter standsssss for a different form of punishment." Sypha explained. Her eyes turned black. "I can't wait to punish the sssstinkchildren tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sypha was talking to Alraune the next morning. "Are you sssure you wanna come to ssssschool with me?"

"Come now. Do you really expect me to leave you alone with those living masses of filth? What kind of bodyguard would I be?"

"Um, a bad one?"

"Damn straight. Besides, I can easily disguise myself." Her spider legs fused together to make two human legs with long white boots and her flower turned into a pink skirt. She had on a matching pink shirt, baggy white sleeves, and a gold belt.

"Well, okay. I mean, that'sssss a pretty good dissssguise."

"Hey, what is the form of punishment for today?"

"Heat, my specialty."

"Awesome."

"And remember, you can't help me in my punishing. It'sssss sssstrictly for Enfudikonsssss only."

"Alright, alright, I promise."

"Come on, we should go now."

They walked out the door, laughing manically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DAY 1 OF PUNISHMENT: H FOR HEAT

After Ms.Bitters introduced her to the class, Alraune took a seat next to Sypha. One of the girls snickered. "So, Sypha, is this friend of yours another freak, like all the other people you get along with?"

Alraune gave her a hard slap. "You're talking to royalty! Show some damn respect!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Queen of Weirdos."

"Why you no good, little-

Sypha stopped her. "Alraune, I'll take care of her." She grabbed the girl and activated her inner heater. "Ow! Hey! What's going on? OW!"

The girl tried to break free, but Sypha had too strong a grip. She was slowly being burned. "Take back what you said." Sypha threatened

"OKAY! I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK!" Sypha let her go.

Later at lunch, Sypha heard two kids talking. "Man, can you believe Zim got himself run over by a car?"

"Not really. Only he would do something as dumb as that." They both started laughing.

Sypha pulled out a sword and lit it on fire. She swung it at them, staring with pitch black eyes. "Unlesss you want your headssss cut off and your bodiesssss burned, you will beg me for forgivenessssss."

The kids almost wet their pants. They kneeled before her feet. "Please, forgive our stupidity!"

"Ssssssay that your intelligenccccce couldn't hold a candle to that of Zim. And that you don't desssssserve to speak of him he'ssssss ssssssso great."

They complied and said it all. Sypha whispered in their ears. "You sssssay anything like that again, and I won't show mercccccy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DAY 2 OF PUNISHMENT: A FOR AMMO

Today, Mary Annette came along to skool with Sypha and Alraune. Sypha told Ms.Bitters that she was her younger cousin and that she had to watch her since her parents were out of town.

A boy walked up to her. "Aw, look at the little tike." He tried to pat her head, but Mary Annette grabbed his arm.

"Don't touch me, you vile thing."

Later that day, Sypha and Mary Annette met up with a girl in the hallway. They were alone. "Hey, Sypha," the girl started. "Has Zim gotten out of his coma yet?"

"No."

"Well, I hope he never does."

Sypha's eyes went dark red in rage. How could someone say something so horrible? "Mary Annette, DEATH MODE!!!" she shouted.

Mary Annette's arm turned into some sort of death ray. Sypha pointed at the girl. "KILL!!!!"

A beam shot from the ray. It hit the girl and vaporized her, leaving nothing left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DAY 3 OF PUNISHMENT: S FOR SLICING

During class, one of the boys was talking about Sypha. He thought she couldn't hear him, but OH WAS HE WRONG!!!! "Man, I wish I had a sister as hot as her. How the heck did someone like Zim get her? I mean, she's way too good for him."

Sypha was already standing over him. "What did you sssay?" she asked with gritted teeth. Before the boy could answer, Sypha used her razor sharp claws to scratch him. Well, it was more like slashing. The boy was now lying on the floor with a bleeding scratch mark across his face. The rest of the children were cowering at their desks. Alraune, however, was cheering. This was quite entertaining.

"Yeah! That's it, girl! Don't take no shit from nobody!"

Sypha ended her performance by saying to the boy "You're not good enough to live." and spat on him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DAY 4 OF PUNISHING: B FOR BONE BREAKING

Sypha stood at the end of the lunch line. She suddenly heard a boy say something.

"You know, it feels strange not having Zim around to cut in front of."

All of the kids in the lunch line started laughing.

Sypha, though, had backed up against the wall. She sunk her claws into it and lifted her body up. Then, she pulled back her legs and, using all of her strength, drop-kicked the person ahead of her. The person fell forward into the one in front of them, who fell onto the person in front of them, and so on in a domino-like chain reaction until all of the children in the line were on the floor.

Sypha heard Alraune cheering again. "WHOO! That was incredible!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINAL DAY OF PUNISHMENT: E FOR EVIL

Today Sypha planned on giving some much-needed punishment to someone who she felt deserved the worst form of it. Today, she would put an end to Dib once and for all!

Dib was late for lunch. When Sypha heard him coming, she commanded the children.

"IF YOU WANNA LIVE, GET YOUR ASSSSSSS OUTTA HERE!!!"

They were all rather scared of her. They tried their best to avoid her wrath. The cafeteria was empty. The only people left were Sypha, Alraune, and one boy who was too scared to move. When Dib walked into the cafeteria, he saw Sypha hanging by a chain around her neck from the ceiling.

"SYPHA!" he ran over to her. (A/N: The spell hasn't worn off on Dib yet. He still has feelings for her.)

"That voiccccce! Dib, it'sssssss you!"

"Who did this to you?"

"It wassssss Zim. The partnership we formed, it wasssss all a lie. He jussst ussssed me until he found me worthlessssss."

"I'm coming, Sypha! I'll save you!!"

"No, Dib! Don't come here!"

"But Sypha!"

"There isssss an unbreakable barrier around me! If you come too clossssse, you'll be killed by an electric shock."

"Sypha! No!...Please! No!..." (FEEL THE DRAMA!)

"Yessss, Dib! Watch me die, and remember alwayssssss my lasssssst wordsssssss to you……"

"Yes, Sypha."

"You mussssst desssspissssse humansssss. They are to be your prey."

"What?!..."

"Better for them to die than to let them live out their horrible livesssss. Begin by ssssslaying that one, over there." She motioned to the poor boy that was still in his same spot.

"No…..it's not meant to be like this……I've risked my life trying to save the human race."

"What'sssss wrong? Dib?"

"I would never do such a thing….."

"What do you mean!? Kill them, and bring them happinesssss!"

"No! I won't do it!"

There was a flash of light, and then Sypha was standing before him, in her true form. "Ah ha ha ha ha! You broke free of my sssspell. I like that."

"What kind of alien are you!?" Dib had always thought Sypha was another Irken.

"That doesssn't matter. You shall die sssssoon, anyway. I know you're not afraid of my Zim, but tell me, are you afraid of me?"

"You? You, I'm afraid of. But I won't let you kill Earth's sole defender!"

"Come here, little boy, and show me what you've got."

Sypha flew into the air and blasted some blue fire at Dib. He was only able to survive thanks to a nearby lunch table.

She then swooped down and tried to cut through him with her flame sword. He blocked her every hit with a nearby lunch tray. She melted it with her fire and tried to hit him again with it. He got away before she could do any major damage. But, she still had one more attack up her sleeve. She extended the spikes on her wings and stabbed him.

He was pinned to the ground. She started walking towards him. "It'ssssss time karma caught up with you. Out of all the terrible thingssssss thissssss planet hasssss done to Zim, you've done the worssssssst. You tried to get him on an autopssssssy table!"

Dib gulped. This could be it. Sypha raised her sword. "Well, maybe you should get an autopsssssy of your own!"

Suddenly, her tabye she left on the table went off. She picked it up. It said Alraune was calling her. "Look, Alraune, I'm kinda in the middle of sssssomething here! Thissssss better be important!"

"It's Zim!" she responded. "He-he's going into labor!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha! Behold my bitchiness, for I, the great goddess of ZASR and insanity, am going to hit you with A CLIFFHANGER!!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Don't worry, though. Since it's Spring Break, I'll have more time to work on this so you won't have to wait in TOTAL ANTICIPATIONAL AGONY for the next chapter for quite as long. However, FEEL FREE TO STILL HATE ME!!!!


	10. Birth of Another OC

Sypha: Okay, Nikki, a.k.a. The only perssssssson who luvz Akito, wanted me to do the disssssssclaimer today. Sssssso, here I go. She doessssss not own my beloved Zim-Zim in any way. She doessssssss own Mary Annette, me, and Alraune. Don't sssteal ussssss. Wow. That wasssss really boring. No wonder she didn't wanna do it herssself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, I'm guessing you all remember where we left off, because I don't. Oh, wait a minute; it's coming back to me. Oh yeah! Sypha was just about to kill Dib when her phone went off.

"Look, Alraune, I'm kinda in the middle of ssssomething here! Thisssssss better be important!"

"It's Zim! He-he's going into labor!"

She turned at Dib. She was so close. She could almost smell his death. But, Zim needed her. He couldn't have the baby without her help. "I'll deal with you later!" And with that, she flew out of the skool towards home.

When she entered the house, Zim was lying on the floor. He looked like he was in an agonizing amount of pain. She rushed over to his side, staring with red eyes. "Okay, Zim, I'm gonna take off your shirt and cut a hole in your sssssstomach. It'll hurt but-

"Wait a second; couldn't you do this without taking my shirt off?"

"Yessss, but-

"AH HA! I KNEW IT! You're lying! You just wanna see me shirtless!"

"That may be true, but it'ssssss alsssso for your own good!"

"No! You lie! YOU LIIIIEEEEE!!!!"

"SHUT UP! Look, Zim, if it were up to me, you wouldn't be wearing anything! But, I would probably passssss out from ssssssuch a sssssight. However, right now that baby'ssssss heat gland issssss fully developed and mossssst likely usssssing it. You have to try to keep yourself assss cool asssss possssssible unlessssss you wanna get hyperthermia."

"Alright, fine. But make it quick!"

Sypha took off his shirt and started making a vertical cut down his stomach with her claws. Then, she put on some gloves and reached in. "Okay, I've got hold of it. Now you're gonna have to push, Zim!"

He tried, but found it no use. His joints started tightening. "You're too ssssssstresed out!" Sypha used her other hand to massage his arm. Zim was pushing as hard as he could, while she pulled as hard as she could. A little head started to appear. "Okay, Zim, I jusssst need one more push!"

For once, Zim felt….weak. "I-I can't!"

"Yesss you can! I know you can!"

"…so painful….."

"I know it issssss, but think of all the great thingssss thisssss baby will do for Irk and Tyz! Essssspecially sssincccce it came from you. You can do it! You're the sssssstrongessssst persssssson I know! YOU ARE ZIM!!!"

"You-you really mean that?"

"You know I do."

Zim found the strength to give a final push. Out came a little baby with its father's skin and hands and its mother's eyes and hair. "Now that the baby'sssss out, I can sssssee it'ssssss a girl. Have you thought of any namessssss, Zim?"

"You want me to name her?"

"Of coursssse.."

"I think I'll call her……Bethany."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sypha sewed Zim back up. She took another look at Bethany. She hadn't moved once. Zim came over to look to. "Um, is it supposed to do that?"

"N-no. Normally it would sssstart crying about now….." She replied. Her eyes turned dark purple. "OH NO! It'ssssss a ssstillbirth!" She was now sobbing.

Zim knew that stillbirths are nearly impossible to non-human life. That couldn't be it. "Sypha, is Bethany half Irken?"

She looked at her. "Yeah. I'm pretty sssssssure she issss."

"I think I know what the problem is. She needs a PAK. Irken smeets need them to live. The PAK gives them an electric shock to bring them to life. Without it, the smeet remains in suspended animation forever."

Sypha's eyes went orange. "Well, where can we get one?"

"I can make her one." He started heading down to his underground base. "You watch her. Call me if anything happens."

Mary Annette, Alraune, and Gir were now looking at Bethany. "Aaaaaawwww!" they squealed. "She is SO ADORABLE!" Gir suddenly picked her up. "We're gonna be best friends! We'll play games, and eat WAFFLES AND TACOS, and ride the magical flying piggy, and read stories, and-

"ALRIGHT, GIR!" Alraune screamed. "I think we get it."

Zim came back upstairs holding a brand new PAK. "Okay, now I just have to attach it to her." As soon as he did, it gave Bethany a mild zap. She slowly opened her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of green. Sypha's eyes changed to yellow as she wept with joy. She handed her to Zim. "Thissss issssss your dad. Without him, you wouldn't be here."

Bethany stared at Zim for a few seconds. Then, she took his hand and….bit him. (Like mother, like daughter.)

"Awww!" Sypha and Mary Annette said in unison. "She likes you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOW! I finished this WAY earlier than I thought I would. Told ya you wouldn't have to wait long. I can already tell everyone's gonna like Bethany a lot. I'm gonna have fun writing about her.


	11. Babysitting Bethany

Mary Annette: Mastress isn't here to do da disclaimer thing because she said "There's no way I'm gonna do that kinda crap ever again." So, I thought I should do it. Okay, The only person who luvz Akito couldn't own Mister Zim even in your dreams. And she definitely doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sypha was watching Bethany playing with Alraune. She seemed to like her a lot, but she didn't look to happy when Alraune's hair touched her face. Bethany didn't like the color pink, I guess. Suddenly, Mary Annette went into tabye mode.

A female voice spoke. "Sssssypha? Sssssypha, are you there?"

Sypha immediately went over to where Mary Annette was sitting as her eyes turned orange. "Maria? What are you doing calling me?"

"It'ssssss Mom." She replied. "She'sssss sssssick. It'ssssss that disssssseassse that'sssss been goin' around. She musssssst've caught it from ssssomeone. We could usssssse a good nursssse like you."

"Oh, okay. I'll be there ssssssoon."

Sypha went down to the base where Zim was working. "Zim, my mom'ssss ssssick. She needsss me to take care of her. Can you watch Bethany today?"

Zim turned away from what he was doing. (A/N: I'll let you think of something.) "What? For how long?"

"About the whole day." she answered.

"Have you the brain worms? Bethany hates me. I won't be able to survive being alone with her the whole day."

"Oh, c'mon! Thisssss'll give you guysssss ssssome good quality time together. Maybe she want hate you asssss much after it."

Zim sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

Sypha's eyes changed to red-orange. "No, not really."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sypha handed Zim Bethany and a list of things to know and do before she left. Bethany didn't enjoy being held by her father. Her eyes turned dark red. To show her irritation, she tugged at Zim's antennae.

"Goodbye you two." Sypha gave each of them a kiss. "And good luck. Try not to kill Zim, Bethany!" With that, she walked out the door to her ship in the backyard. (A/N: Yeah, I forgot to mention that. Sorry.) Zim watched her fly off.

"Well," he began. "The first thing on this list is to give you a bath. I don't remember having a bathtub." He noticed a little note from Sypha next to that. "Yes, you do have a bathtub. It's in the room across from our room. You need to take a better look at your base."

He went inside the room and saw a small bathtub. When he turned the knob, purple liquid flowed from the tap. (A/N: You didn't think it was gonna be water, did you? Apparently, his base has Irken plumbing.) He placed Bethany in the tub. The note said that she preferred bubble baths. There was a little bottle of bubble bath soap sitting on the sink. He poured it in and a mountain of bubbles rose up. Zim couldn't even see her. She could see him, though.

While he searched for her, Bethany realized this would be a good time to have some fun. Her eyes went dark orange. She scooped up some soapy liquid and threw it into Zim's INCREDIBLE eyes. She laughed and clapped her hands with yellow eyes as Zim screamed out in pain. His pain seemed to bring her joy.

The next thing on the list was to feed her. Sypha left a small jar of baby food on the kitchen table. Zim picked it up. "They call this edible?" He seated Bethany in her high chair and got a spoonful of the baby food.

Bethany stared at the food, then at Zim, her eyes dark blue. _"Are you insane?" _she wanted to say to him. He put the spoon to her closed mouth. He wasn't getting the message. To help him better understand, she shook her head. "C'mon, Bethany. You have to eat something."

"_Well, I tried to be nice."_ She picked up the jar and threw it at him. Apparently, baby food can even cause burn damage to Irkens. She laughed again at his pain with joyful yellow eyes. Zim, was about to give her a death glare, but he noticed something about her.

"You know, you remind me so much of your mom when you laugh. You have the same shining yellow eyes she has-wait-WHAT!?" Bethany was now staring at him with a nonexistent raised eyebrow. Zim grabbed the jar. "This stuff must be infecting my brain."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on planet Tyz, Sypha entered her parents' home. It was a huge palace. The room she was in was filled with luxurious furniture. She was greeted by a blue, bat-winged creature with small horns on its head. "Hey, Ssssypha! It took ya long enough to get here."

Sypha smiled back with dull yellow eyes. "Oh, hello, Gaibon. I wassss sssso hoping I wouldn't sssssee you today."

"Aww, that hurtsssss sssssisss." He responded.

"Whatever. Where'ssss Mom?"

"Upssstairsss. Galamoth'ssss been keeping an eye on her."

"Well, it'sssss good that ssssssomeone isssss being helpful." she retorted as she made her way up the winding black staircase.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bethany was now happily drawing with some crayons Zim had made the mistake of giving to her….on the wall. She was using her hands and hair to draw a lovely bunch of scribbles. The box was suddenly snatched from her. _"Who dares to deny ME of my drawing!?" _she thought.

Of course, she turned back to see Zim holding the box, glaring at her. "Do you know how long it will take me to clean this up?"

"_Yeah, that's why I did it."_ Bethany wanted to reply as she looked back with dark orange eyes. Mary Annette instantly appeared in front of the picture. "Don't you think mastress would want to see Bethany's work of art? I just don't understand why you would be so cruel as to erase her masterpiece." She picked Bethany up as she stuck her tongue out. "C'mon Beth, lets watch some TV!"

Gir, Mary Annette, and Bethany were seated at the couch, looking for a good show. Mary Annette changed to a strange show called Yu Yu Hakusho. Bethany suddenly got huge yellow eyes and started pointing to the screen.

"Oh, is this what you wanna watch?" Mary Annette asked.

Bethany nodded. When a red-headed guy was on screen, she toddled over to the TV and gave it a hug.

"Oh, you are SO CUTE!" Mary Annette and Gir both gave her a big hug. Bethany could hardly breathe. _"That's right, love me. Why? 'Cuz I'm the cute little girl I am. LOVE ME!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Tyz, Sypha finally made it to her parents' room. Almost everything in it was made of crystal, and the wall was the same color as the sky.

"Galamoth," she asked "how hassssss Mom been looking?"

The person she was talking to looked like her except a male with skin a dark shade of green and brownish hair. He looked down with brown eyes at their mother, who was lying asleep in bed. "Well, her temperature sssseemsssss to have gone down. That'ssss good, right?"

"Yesssss. She should be better by tomorrow." she replied while mixing together certain ingredients at a table. "If not, give her this." She handed him a small bottle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bethany was watching Gir obnoxiously chew a piece of bubblegum he found in the couch. (A/N: I know, gross.) She was filing her claws when he started to blow a big bubble. She walked up to him as it got bigger and bigger. She stuck out her claw and….KABOOM!!! Pink wads of stickiness were all over both of them.

"_Nooo!" _Bethany screamed in her head. "_Stuff…stuck to me! And it's pink! IT BURNS!!!!!" _She started running around, screaming. Gir thought she was playing some sort of game. He wanted to play to, so then he followed her. Mary Annette walked into the room, shrugged, and joined in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sypha made her way down the stairs, she was stopped by her two sisters. "Sssssypha, did you think we'd forget to ssssssay hello to our dear, sssweet, ssssssisssster?" The one who said this also looked like Sypha. She, though, had pink skin, black hair, purple eyes, and was wearing a red dress and all kinds of gold jewelery. Her name was Stella.

"I sssssupposssse not." Sypha answered. "After all, you two probably missssssed having me around to bug."

"You know, Ssssypha," the other one said. "Everyone'sssss been talking about you." This one had brownish skin, purple hair, black eyes, and was wearing something that looked like a one piece suit with long boots. This was Loretta.

Sypha's eyes turned orange. "They have? Why?"

Loretta snickered. "Why wouldn't they? I mean, you've done sssuch…..quessstionable thingssssss."

"Yeah, like how you foolishly gave up being a princccesssss for the life off an…… INVADER!" They both started laughing.

"Shut up! I'm much happier now than I ever wassss here."

"Oh, and don't forget how she's living on EARTH now!" Stella taunted.

"No, wait! You're forgetting the funniesssssst part!" Loretta paused, trying to catch her breath. "She'sssss formed a relationship with a freakin' IRKEN!" They both started having a serious ROFL moment.

"Augh! There'ssss no relationship!" Sypha hollered.

"Sssssypha and an Irken, ssitting in a tree, K-I-SSSS-SSS-I-N-G!" they chanted

"SHUT UP!"

"Firsssst comessss love!"

"Shut up."

"Then comesssss marriage!"

"Shut up!"

"Then comesssss a baby in the baby carriage!"

Sypha was about to beat the living shit outta them, but then she remembered something. "Oh, I should probably get home to Zim and Bethany."

"Iss that hissssss name?" Stella laughed.

"Who'sssss Bethany?" Loretta asked.

"None of your bussssssinesssss!" Sypha yelled.

"You'll tell usssss." Stella was staring deep into Sypha's eyes. "Now, who isssss Bethany?"

Sypha's eyes had those circles they show in cartoons whenever someone is under hypnosis. "Bethany……isssss our……d-daughter."

"EEEEEWWWWW!!!!!" the girls shrieked. "I've never heard of anything sssssso disssssgussssting!"

Sypha snapped out of it. "Oh, grow up." While the girls were still gagging, Sypha made her way down the stairs. "Oh yeah, if you ever hypnotissssse me ever again, I'll tell you how I impregnated him and how he gave birth to her. Right down to every lasssst detail."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Zim was busy getting the gum off of Bethany, Mary Annette was looking around the underground part of the base. Suddenly, she heard the computer. "Incoming transmission from the Tallest." it said. They appeared on the screen.

Being the naïve robot she is, Mary Annette waved at them. "HIYA!"

"Who are you?" Red asked.

"I'm Mary Annette! How the hell did you get inside that box?"

The Tallest exchanged puzzled looks. "Look, do ya know where Zim is?" Red inquired. "He hasn't reported back for a while."

"Oh, he can't talk right now." she replied. "He's too busy taking care of Beth."

"Beth?" Purple repeated. "Who's Beth?"

"Him and Syphas' daughter."

The Tallest were shocked. "Their daughter?"

"Yeah. Well, it's almost time for the movie to come on. We're gonna watch it together. I'll let him know you called, if I remember. BYE!!!!" The screen went blank.

"Do you think…...?" Purple began.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Purple. We should first find out if what that robot says is true."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later, Sypha landed her ship in the backyard. "Hmm…I'm a little later than I expected."

When she opened the door, she almost lost her breath. Sitting on the couch was Bethany, Gir, and Mary Annette all huddled around Zim. They were all fast asleep. Sypha grabbed a blanket and covered the bunch. She giggled when she noticed Bethany sucking on Zim's thumb. Then, she joined them and eventually fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hee hee! I liked that chapter. I thought it was really cute. I think I'm gonna have Bethany learn to talk soon. Maybe in the next chapter. C-ya!


	12. The Truth About Zim

Disclaimer thing: The amazingly brilliant-though not as brilliant as Zim-but still quite brilliant Jhonen Vasquez owns Invader Zim. And not me. But, I do own Sypha, Mary Annette, planet Tyz, Sypha's family, Alraune, planet Flora, and Bethany. Not too bad, huh? Oh, and let's not forget this entire fanfic. Now, for chapter 12. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll shout "WTF?!!?!?"

Side note: Bethany is going to be narrating this chapter. I thought it would be funny to see her point of view.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scary dragon girl and the creep (A/N: That's Sypha and Zim.) were staring at me when I was sitting on my highchair. I heard them say something about how it was time to teach me to talk sine I was about to become six weeks old.

"You can do it, Bethany!" The dragon encouraged, her eyes orange. "Jusssst sssay it. Mama."

I silently stared back with dull yellow eyes. This was very boring. I started to turn away to something more interesting.

"C'mon, you have to pay attention. Now look at me and tell me, what do you ssssee?"

Bethany blinked. Maybe if I said something, they would quit bugging me. So, I figured I should tell the lady what I was looking at. "S…..ssssss..."

"Yesss…."

"Sssskank! Skank! Skank! Skank!"

Mom and Dad looked back at me, confused as ever. What? Did they expect me to say "Mama"? Unlikely. "Uumm….why don't we move on." The skank suggested. She pointed to the creep with the bug eyes. "Who'ssss thisssss?"

I concentrated harder than ever before. I had a lot to say about him. "B-bu-bug….eyed…..c-creep!"

A very awkward silence commenced. "Uh, okay. I think that'sssss enough for-

I still had more to say, though. "Oblivious, egotistical, insane, poor listening, stupid moron!"

Another awkward silence. "Ya done?"

"Yup."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple of days of teaching, my speech was almost perfect. "Mom" also taught me how to read. Now, I could read just about any book that didn't have chapters and get the gist of it.

One day, Mom called me to the computer. "Now that you can read a decccccccent amount of English, it'sssss time you learned how to read the language of the internet."

This sounded pretty stupid. "Why?" I asked

"Becausssssse," she replied "now that you can read, people are gonna sssssstart sssssending you fan mail. People don't alwayssss type in normal English when they're ssssending fan mail."

I wasn't interested. "Nah."

"But, what if you get fan mail and you can't read it?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. How bad can it be?"

"Honey, you don't wanna know how bad it can get."

"Whatever." I walked out of the room. Language of the internet. Feh.

Later, my poor excuses of parents were arguing about something stupid: whether I would be in the Irken or Enfudikon army. Despite how idiotic it was, I found it entertaining. They were really going at it. Maybe they would get a divorce. After awhile, though, it became increasingly obvious that this argument was leading to nothing but more arguing. It had to be stopped.

"Mom, don't you think that since you suffered through being pregnant with me, it's only fair that you get your way?"

For some reason, she started to look embarrassed. "Um-well, it wasssssn't me who wasssssss pregnant with you."

This sounded suspicious. Could she not be my real mom? "Then who did?"

She giggled a little bit. "Your dad knowsss." That's when it hit me. My eyes turned yellow-green.

"Wait, y-you mean I was born from……an mpregged guy?"

I saw my "dad" grit his teeth. "Yeah, and I've got the scar to prove it."

When my mom's eyes turned light red, I could tell her mind was filling with things that would land me one step closer to therapy. "I hope to sssssee that sssscar again ssssssome time. Hopefully in bed."

My eye twitched. "Wow. My life really was screwed up from the start."

Dad shivered. "It was hell carrying you."

A memory suddenly came back to me. "You know, I kinda remember being filled with a certain amount of hate for the person I was inside of. It seems like it was only yesterday."

BEGIN FLASBACK! NOW!

I was in a half asleep, half awake state. I became very angry for some strange reason. To take it out, I thrashed myself to the creature's stomach lining.

"OW!" The thing that yelped sounded more male.

"What'sssss wrong, Zim-Zim?" This sounded like a girl.

"This annoying baby won't stop kicking! I swear, it's like it likes to see me in pain!"

"Oh pleasssse, it'ssssss only an innocccent little baby. Who, by the way, hassssssn't even been born yet!"

"Yeah, it's about as innocent as you."

END FLASHBACK!

Yeah, now it all made sense. But, I still couldn't believe I came from a pervert and a complete moron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Dad was off collecting bananas or something for one of his "amazing" plans, Mom thought it would be a good time to learn more about her……Zimmy, as she called him. Alraune, who was visiting for the day, and her were using the computer to look up information. Alraune stopped to read one article about him on an Irken website. "Sypha, you better checked this out." Sypha looked through the article:

Zim, once an Invader and a respected member of Irken society, he was reencoded as a food service drone (A/N: I'm not exactly sure if that's what it's called,) and banished to work on Food Courtia for destroying most of Irk during Operation: Impending Doom 1. He returned to the Great Assigning for Operation: Impending Doom 2. The Tallest sent him on a "secret" mission to a planet at the edge of the universe, Earth, in the hopes that he will meet his doom.

Mom's eyes started to fill with tears and turned dark purple.

"What's wrong?" Alraune asked.

"Don't you get it? Hisss misssssion wassss all a lie. The whole Irken raccccce issssss laughing at him right now!! He'sssss nothing but a joke to them. EVERYONE HATESSSSSS HIM!!!!" She immediately started bawling her eyes out.

Alraune couldn't stand to see her friend so sad. "Oh c'mon, I doubt that. There has to be someone who likes him. What about his paren-

"He doessssssn't have parentssssss."

"Oh. Uuuuuummmmmm….." She had to think of something to say. Anything to cheer Mom up. "Well, it seems that he either doesn't know, or he isn't bothered by it."

"How do you know that?" Mom responded in between sobs. "He might be pretending. He could really be hiding a broken heart. That'sssss probably it. It mussssst be horrible knowing that you're all alone in thissss universsssse. That you have nobody……" She turned up the waterworks.

Alraune finally thought of something. "Then I guess he's pretty damn lucky he met you, huh?"

Mom looked up at her friend. Alraune continued. "He does have someone who loves him. He's not alone. He has you."

Mom's eyes turned to a yellowish color. "Y-you're right." She decided to go back upstairs. Dad was already home. When she took one look at him, she couldn't help but think about the horrible, sad life he leads. Her eyes slowly changed back to dark purple. Despite what Alraune said, it was too much to bear.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

She suddenly collapsed on her hands and knees and started crying even harder than before.

Dad was confused. This was so unlike the normally-cheerful Sypha he'd come to know. "Sypha, what could make you so sad all of a sudden?"

She looked back, but then turned away. She knew she should confess. "You. Your life, what you've been through, everything."

"Me? But, why?"

"You-you mean you don't know?"

"What don't I know?"

"Pleasssse…..don't make me tell you."

"Tell me what? What are you talking about?" But Mom just kept crying. Since he didn't know, she didn't have the heart to give him such awful information. She figured he'd be better off not knowing.

Even though he had absolutely no idea what exactly was going on, Dad knew that Mom couldn't get all chipper and perky again without her help. He gave her a soft hug. (A/N: SHOCK!! DISBELIEF!!) And yet, not even that got her to stop. Tears still streamed down her face. But, Zim stayed with her the entire time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, depressing, right? Seriously, though, I've found myself shedding a tear or two for Zim. I mean, all of what Sypha said is true. He really is hated by the Irken Empire. Now for chapter 13, I'm gonna try to either cheer you up, or depress you even more. Won't that be fun?


	13. Sypha Meets Tak

Alraune: This chapter, you're not gonna see that much of me. In fact, I don't think I'm in this chapter at all! THAT SUCKS!!! Eh, sorry. So, I decided to do the disclaimer. TOPWLA doesn't own nothing but me, my girl Sypha, Mary Annette, and Beth. Oh yeah, Beth isn't narrating anymore. At least, not for now. She also wants to say she's sorry this chapter took so long. The website was being weird and wouldn't let her upload it, I guess.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After awhile, Sypha was finally able to stop crying. In order to help him, she became even clingier to Zim than ever before. She smothered him with compliments, hugs, and pure, unconditional love. She thought that she could make his life so much better. But, it was actually making things worse. Zim could hardly get some personal space.

One night as Sypha slept on the floor after BEGGING to sleep with Zim, she had a strange dream that she had been having for the past few days.

_A little Irken baby was sitting inside a crib, crying. He was in a dark room, frightened and all alone. Then, a door at the side wall opened to expose a woman's figure. It was Sypha. She walked to the Irken child at picked him up, looking down at him with pink eyes._

"_Don't cry, Zim. It wassss jussst a bad dream. I'm here now. Everything'sssss going to be okay." she told him. She started to hum a little lullaby while rocking him until he fell asleep and gently placed him back._

Sypha immediately woke up. She looked back at Zim who was fast asleep. "Isssss that really what I think of him?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sypha kept on thinking about the dream all morning. And when she was engrossed in thought, it was easy to tell. She didn't even notice Zim was standing right in front of her. "Sypha, are you coming to skool or what?" She continued to stare into space. "SYPHA!"

She finally snapped out of it. "Wah? Oh, ssssorry. Actually, I think I'm gonna ssssstay home today." She needed some time to think.

"You're not sick, are you?"

"It'ssssss nothing, really. A day of relaxing at home oughtta do the trick."

"Well, okay. Make sure Gir and Mary Annette don't destroy the house!"

Sypha watched him walk out the door, and then turned her attention to Mary Annette, who had her face pressed to the TV screen.

ON SCREEN:

There's a guy dressed up as a giant piece of candy.

Guy: Hey kids, do you like to have your head EXPLODE from hyperactivity?

Random bunch of kids: YEAH!!!!

Guy: Well, then come on down to the SUGAR SHACK, home of the most sugar-filled candy in the world! Today we're having a grand opening sale: all the candy you can buy for the price of only 1 POUND! That's right, 1 POUND! So, where are you gonna beg your parents to take you to?

Kids: SUGAR SHACK!!! YAAAAYYYYY!!!!

Guy: Sugar shack; if you're not bouncing off the walls by the time you finish your candy, you'll get a full refund!

OFF SCREEN

Mary Annette's eyes grew 20 times their normal size. "Must…..go to……Sugar Shack."

Sypha rolled her eyes. "If you think I'm gonna take you there, you're ssssssadly misssssstaken."

Mary Annette once again used sad eyes.

"That'sssss not going to work thisssss time, Mary Annette."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, the two were walking out of the Sugar Shack. Sypha's eyes were now a dark red. "Oh, I can't believe it worked!"

Mary Annette was dragging a giant bag of lemon balls. She loved lemons. She said they made her mouth tingle. She popped one into her mouth. "Mmmm….these are good! Want one, mattress?"

Sypha stared back oddly with orange eyes. "I'm sssssorry, did you jussssst call me a mattressssss?"

"Yup."

"...I think I liked masssstressssss better. And no, I don't want any of your candy. Thosssssse aren't the kind of ballssss I like to ssssuck. I prefer green onesssss rather than yellow." She replied with red eyes.

"Aw c'mon, SUCK THESE BALLS!" (A/N: Mary Annette doesn't understand that what she's saying sounds SERIOUSLY wrong. Sypha does, though.)

Sypha giggled. "Maybe I'd sssssay yesssss to that if you were Zim. Wait, I'd DEFINETELY sssssay yessssss if you were Zim."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while after they came home, Sypha noticed a little spaceship similar to Zim's land next to hers. When it opened, she saw a female Irken with deep purple eyes and a little SIR. (You probably know who this is.) Before Sypha could do anything, though, the Irken used her PAK to blast a hole in the wall.

She rushed in. "Where is he?" she shouted. "Where is that bastard Zim?"

Sypha's eyes turned dark red. "Who are you?"

"I should be asking you the same question!" She responded.

"I'm Ssssypha. I'm Zim'sss partner in hisssss misssssion for world domination. Now, who are you? And what busssssssinessss do you have with my Zimmy?"

"My name's Tak. I'm here to teach your "Zimmy" a lesson for ruining my life twice!"

"Oh pleasssssssse, how did he do that?"

And Tak told Sypha her whole life story. I would've typed this myself, but I'm too lazy. "…….and then he just ejected me into space, laughing at me! I was lucky to have survived. Luckily, I landed on a nearby planet composed entirely out of marshmallows. The inhabitants of the planet thought I was some sort of goddess and treated me such. They healed me and even got me a new ship. So, I came back here to finally get even with him."

Sypha was silent for a few moments. "That'ssss it? That'ssssss how he ruined your life? Oh, sssssso you didn't get to be an invader! Boo hoo! Let me tell you ssssomething. You couldn't ssssstand one day in Zim'ssssss shoessss. He'ssssss the victim of a cruel joke." She instantly started sobbing.

Tak laughed that insane little laugh of hers. "Aww, isn't that cute? You're crying for him!" she scoffed "You know, I'm glad he got himself some help. He needed it."

This made Sypha angry. "I forcccced him to let me be hissssss partner!"

"Even so, he needed the help. He's a horrible invader. Heck, he's not even an invader at all!"

"Ssssstop it! He issssss too an invader! He'sssss a great invader! That'ssssss one of the many reassssssonsssss I fell in love with him!"

Tak sighed. "Listen, I don't have anything against you yet. So, there's something I have to tell you in order to keep you from experiencing a great deal of pain. You don't really love him. You just have a pity crush on him. You feel sorry for him, and you think you can make it all better. So here's some advice. Quit forcing yourself on him and calling it love."

"No! I do love him! I do!"

"Even if you do, you don't want to get too attached to him. He probably doesn't love you back. Zim's just a narcissistic, megalomaniacal jerk who loves no one but himself."

"But, t-that can't be true. It…….jussssst can't. I need him too much….and…..and he needsssss me! He needssss ssssomeone to care about him."

"Well, I tried. Go on, keep telling yourself that. Someday you'll see how wrong you are, and you'll find out why he deserves the treatment he gets."

Sypha stood in silent shock for a few moments. "Oh, hell no. I did NOT jusssssst hear that." She cracked her knuckles as her eyes turned black. "That'sssss it, bitch, you're goin DOWN!" She suddenly lunged on Tak and started punching her gut. Tak was clawing at Sypha's face trying to get her off.

Meanwhile, Gir was getting the crap beaten outta him by Mimi. Mary Annette walked in from the other room where she was gorging on her candy. "Hey!" she yelled. "Nobody does that to Gir 'cept….NOBODY!" She turned her arm into a gun and loaded her lemon balls into it. Then, she shot every last one at Mimi, covering her in perfectly round dents.

BACK TO SYPHA AND TAK! I LOVE CATFIGHTS!!!

Sypha grabbed Tak's antennae and gave it a hard tug. "Nobody desssssservessss that! Not even you! Take it back or I'll rip out your antennae!"

"NEVER!" Tak screamed.

Despite how much she didn't like Tak, Sypha didn't really want to tear her antennae out of her head. There was a part of her that kind of respected her. She suddenly noticed that metal thing on Tak's head. (Seriously, what is that?) She grabbed it and threw her into the wall.

"You can do what you want to me." Tak proclaimed. "You can even kill me, but I'll never take back what I said!"

Sypha couldn't kill her. She was one of the best opponents she had ever faced. Surely someone that strong deserved to live. Her eyes turned orange. "Fine. Let me assssssssk you sssssomething, though." She paused to make sure she had Tak's attention. "Zim may have gotten you trapped in that building, but tell me, did Zim deny you the right of being an invader, did Zim sssssend you on janitorial duty to planet Dirt?"

"…….I guess not." she answered.

"If not him, then who?"

Tak said nothing.

"I'll tell ya. The Irken Empire. They are the onessssss that betrayed you."

Tak was about to deny it, but she realized that Sypha was right.

"I remember when I wassssss jussssst like you." Sypha said. "I alwaysssss lissssstened to authority. I wassssss told I would ssssspend my life assss the princccccessssss of planet Tyz. Everyday wassssss ssssssso BORING. I couldn't take it anymore. Sssssso, I packed up my sssssstuff, got myssssself a ship, and headed for an enemy planet to take over. In only a year and a half the planet sssserved the Enfudikon raccccce. At firssssst my parentssssss freaked, but when they ssssssaw what a great job I had done, they let me continue to be an invader. Now, sssssseven planetssssss have already been conquered by me. Everyday I think about how if I had never became an invader, I would've never gone to Earth, and I would never had met him." She smiled to herself.

Tak just yawned. "Was there a point in that story?"

"The point issssss that you shouldn't let anyone ssssstop you from doing what you love." Sypha replied. "You're a great invader, I can tell. You don't need the Armada."

"Yeah, I can easily take over a planet by myself! I did a damn good job the first time I tried to take this planet from Zim."

"Exactly. Now go, prove to them what you're truly capable of!" She picked up a now rabid Mary Annette from off of Mimi and handed her to Tak.

Before she left, she turned back to Sypha and shook her hand. "Thank you." was all she said. Sypha smiled and nodded. Tak went back to her ship and flew off. When she was gone, Sypha looked at the huge hole in the wall. "How am I ssssssuppossssed to fix thisssss before Zim-Zim getssssss home?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Sypha and Tak became friends! Tak was always one of my favorite characters. I just HAD to have her make an appearance in the story somewhere. Guess what? It seems that Earth Day is this Sunday. I think I'll take a break from this fanfic to do a little somethin' on that. Hopefully, I'll have it ready by Earth Day so I can actually post it then. So, look out for that.


	14. In Denial

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own da Invader Zim show thing. Good thing, too. I do own Sypha, Mary Annette, Alraune, Bethany, and this entire fanfic. So please, for your own safety, don't steal any of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sypha just woke up after having that dream from the last chapter. This was the 8th night in a row. _"That'ssss it! Thissss hassss got to ssssstop!"_ She sneaked to the other room and grabbed her phone. She dialed a number. _"Come on, pick up!"_

A sleepy voice finally answered. "Hello?"

"Alraune, thank god!" Sypha responded, relieved.

"Sypha? Why are you calling me? It's 3 a.m.!"

"I know, but I need to talk to you."

"'Bout what?"

"Well, I had that dream again."

"……And you're tellin' me this, why?"

"You've alwaysssss been well with that pssssssychiatric mumbo-jumbo. Ssssssso, I thought you could help me."

"Alright, but hurry. It's a school night and I always look like shit if I don't get enough sleep."

"Okay. Ssssssso, why do you think I keep having it?"

"Hmm….maybe it's because you found out that you're really the only one who's ever cared about him. Since he didn't have parents, you want to be a girlfriend and a mother figure to him."

"How can I sssssstop having it?"

"Maybe it'll stop if you stop wanting that dream to come true."

"Hey, that'sssss not true!"

"C'mon, Sypha, you know it is."

"Alright, fine. Ssssso what if it issssss!"

"Listen, I think it's enough for him to be loved like a boyfriend."

"Okay."

"If you have it tomorrow night, I guess you can call me."

"Thanksssss, Alraune."

"No problem."

"Oh, but guessssss what?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow'sssss Public Affection Day. I can't wait!"

"What is that again?"

"It'sssss an Enfudikon holiday. Tomorrow at exactly 12:00 noon, every Enfudikon of at leasssst 13 Tyzen yearsssss or older mussssst kissssss the perssssson they love for one whole minute. No matter where they are."

"Oh, I can see why you're so excited."

Sypha simply giggled. Her eyes were now orange.

"Well, good luck with that. Bye." Alraune hung up.

Sypha put her phone back and sneaked back to bed. But before she went to sleep, she took another look at Zim. Her eyes turned pink as she smiled to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Zim was wondering what was with Sypha. Her eyes remained pink, and every time he saw her she had a big smile across her face. _"She must be up to something." _he thought.

Throughout class, Sypha didn't pay any attention to Ms. Bitter's horrible lesson. Her eyes were glued to the clock. Every no and then, she would glance back at Zim and giggle. The class was watching her, especially Dib, thinking about what she was doing.

At about 11:58, Sypha was clawing at her desk. Her eyes were red-orange. _"Come on, time! Hurry up!" _Finally, noon came. Her eyes changed to light red. She grabbed Zim, and before he could do anything, she pulled his lips into hers. Everybody in the room was staring in pure….pure….there wasn't even a word for how they were feeling. Zim tried to break away, but Sypha held onto him too tight. He struggled even more when he felt something enter his mouth: her long, skinny tongue. But, he gave up the fight when her tongue wrapped around his. (A/N: This is considered VERY romantic to Enfudikons.) They remained together for the entire minute. Actually, even after 12:01, they were still kissing.

"Uh, Sypha, you know a minute's already passed, right?" Alraune asked.

Not separating from Zim, she nodded. After a few more seconds, she finally released him and whispered "You tasssste delicccciousssss." She sat back in her seat, acting like abso-fricken-lutely nothing had occurred.

Zim was completely amazed at what just happened. He covered his mouth as he turned as red as Sypha's eyes. He could still feel her tongue inside it. Then, combined with how dumbstruck he was and his unfamiliarity of this kind of thing, he passed out.

Sypha laughed. "How did I know he would do that?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim eventually woke up thanks to a bucket of water. At recess, he was wandering around the playground, thinking about all that had happened. "_What surprises me the most was...how much I enjoyed the kiss. But, wouldn't that mean..." _he immediately rejected the thought. _"No...there's no way that can be true."_ He suddenly noticed Sypha standing in front of a tree. The sun was shining in her pink eyes and made them glitter. The wind made her golden hair flow behind her. Best of all, she had on her usual warm smile and was laughing her oh-so adorable laugh. Basically, she looked like an angel. Zim couldn't stop staring at her.

Sypha used her claws to scratch the tree. When she was finished, she took a step back to admire her work. Carved in Irken letters, there was a message that said "Zim and Sypha forever".

Alraune approached the tree and read it. "Awww, that's cute."

Sypha's eyes changed to blue. "I hope he likessssss it."

"And the best part is that no one else will be able to read it." Alraune added. She then saw Zim nearby, staring at Sypha. Well, he actually looked like he was drooling over her. She snuck up behind him and said "Take a picture, it lasts longer." This made Zim jump.

"How dare you approach Zim in such a way!" he shouted.

"Heh, sorry, but someone had to take your eyes offa her." she replied.

"What nonsense do you speak of?"

"You know what I'm talkin' about. The way you were starin' at Sypha all googly-eyed."

"Please, I was doing no such thing."

"Oh yeah? Then, what were ya doin'?"

"Uuummm...HEY ALRAUNE, LOOK OVER THERE! SOMEONE'S ABOUT TO SHOOT SYPHA!"

She turned away. "There isn't anything over there-" She turned back and Zim was gone. "GOD DAMMIT!!" She was about to go after him and teach him a lesson about scaring her like that, but something came to her. "Could it be...?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Sypha was busy thinking about what she should do to Dib. He had gotten a bit too conceited, especially after his near-death experience. She thought he needed to be warned. Her eyes became black when she came up with a great idea.

Meanwhile, Gir walked up to Zim, who was in the underground base, making cute little squeaky noises along the way. He tugged at his shirt. "Masta, what is love?"

Zim turned to look at him. "Why do you care? Robots such as you cannot love."

"Oh, well if dats true, why does my stomach go rolley-polley whenever I look at Mary Annette?" he asked.

"Hm?" he hmed. "It must be some sort of malfunction. I'll take a look at you later."

Gir was still confused, but he trusted his master would know what to do. He smiled. "OKAY!"

He went back upstairs and sat down in front of the TV. Still, images of Mary Annette kept flashing through his insane little mind. There was the odd feeling again. Then, he felt something tap his shoulder. "Whatcha watchin', Gir?" said a sweet little voice. When he saw Mary Annette's cute, little-girl-like smile, a fuse blew inside his head. He dropped to the floor.

"OH NO!" She cried. She picked him up and brought him to Zim. "Misteryougottahelpsomethin'shappenedtoGiritlookslikehe'sbrokenorsomethinbutIdon't-"

"ENOUGH!" Zim shouted. "Whatever happened, I'm sure it won't be too difficult for a genius like me to fix. Just put him down right there and I'll take care of it as soon as I can."

Mary Annette gently placed him on the floor. "It's okay, Gir. I'll stay by your side and make sure nothin' happens to you."

Sypha was getting ready to leave.

"Sypha," Alraune called from the other room. "where ya goin'?"

"To the Dib-worm'ssssss houssse." Sypha responded

"Dib, huh? What's that short for? Dib-shit?"

Sypha laughed. "You know I never thought of that. It totally worksssss."

"You gonna kill him?"

"Nah, jussssst gonna give 'im a warning."

"Oh, what kind of a warning?"

Sypha whispered something into Alraune's ear. "Sypha, that's so devilish! I love it."

When Sypha walked out the door, Alraune changed back into her normal flower-person form. Suddenly, she saw a flash from outside, a camera flash.

"Well I'll be damned, look who's here." Alraune peeked out the window and saw Dib hiding in the bushes.

Bethany came next to her and looked, too. Her eyes were orange. "Get down!" Alraune pushed Beth away.

"What was that all about?" Beth demanded.

"Your mom has ordered me to keep you a secret from Dib. Listen, I have a plan. When I turn into a flower, throw me out the window, okay?"

"Alright." Alraune turned into a pink rose and Beth hurled her outside towards a big bush.

"What was that?" Dib said to himself. He walked to where the rose landed, and found Alraune in her human form. "Alraune, what are you doing here?"

"Good question. I was just about to ask you the very one."

"Well-um-I was-"

"I know damn well what you're doing here! You're trying to spy on Zim and Sypha. This is exactly why you're in for a nasty surprise when you get home."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you'll find out." Dib started to walk away, but she stopped him. "I'll just take that." she said as she snatched his camera.

"Hey, give that back!" he tried to grab it back, but Alraune held it up too high.

"Oh, you want this?" she questioned. She then stuck it down her shirt in between her breasts. "How 'bout now? If you want it, you can just grab it." she smiled an evil little smile.

"You know, that's really something I'd expect from Sypha." Dib announced. "Fine, keep the camera."

Alraune laughed as he left. "Man, that boy needs to get a life or a girlfriend."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Zim had now left to get some supplies for his new plan, Alraune and Bethany were bored. So, they decided to look up some of the files on Zim's computer just for fun. They both grinned evilly when they saw a file titled "Invader Log".

"Man, I can't believe my dad has a diary." Bethany said while shaking her head.

"Actually, it's a journal." Alraune corrected.

"Meh. Same thing." They clicked on it and the data uploaded, showing a screen of journal entries, typed by Zim in Irken. Luckily, Alraune had taken a lesson in school on how to read Irken. She scrolled down to more recent dated ones.

_Invader Log: Invader Zim_

_A new Earthanoid joined the class today. A female one named Sypha. But, she's different from the others. There's no way she can be human. She seems to have some sort of power over the male humans. But, she's CRAZY! She has, like, mood swings or something. One minute she's normal, then the next she's amorous, then she gets all teary, then she's mad, and then she goes back to teary. IT'S INSANE!!! Even worse, SHE'S IN LOVE WITH ME!!...I think. Plus, she bit me-ME-ZIM!! HOW DARE HER!!!!_

_-Invader Zim, signing off!_

_I KNEW IT!! That girl wasn't human! But, she forced me to let her work with me! That little...Well, it's better than competition, I suppose. Oh yeah, and she does love me. She's a fool if she thinks I like her back, though. Invaders need no one!_

_-Invader Zim, signing off!_

_I think Sypha has put some kind of weird spell on me...maybe she hypnotized me. But, there's something...strange...lately..._

_AND IT'S GETTING ON MY FRICKIN NERVES!!!_

_In fact, the other night I dreamt that we ...we...had sex...and I liked it...or she MADE me like it._

_Stupid Sypha and her unknown virus that she's given me. Whatever you're planning, I shall NOT succumb to these feelings!_

_...What are they, anyway?...It's almost like I enjoy them..._

_What am I saying!? She's doing it AGAIN!!!_

_-Invader Zim, signing off!_

That was the last entry. Beth put her hands over her head. "Okay, I did NOT need that image!" she yelled

"What is he talking about?" Alraune asked. "I'm absolutely sure Sypha hasn't done anything to him. She wouldn't do that. She loves him too much." Suddenly, an imaginary light bulb went on in her head. "Dear God...it really is true."

"What? What's true?" Bethany was seriously confused.

Alraune heard Zim enter the house. "Perfect. Beth, I need to have a private word with your dad." She hurried upstairs. She caught Zim in the kitchen. "So, Zim, anything you wanna talk about?" She decided to start with.

"Uh, no." he plainly replied.

"Anything you might be hiding or want to confess? Is there something on your mind lately?"

"Yeah, I'm being tormented with thoughts the Empire would kill me for..." he mumbled to himself.

"I heard that!"

"But I-"

"That's it, I'm done beating around the bush! You need to stop blaming it on yourself."

"...What the...? What are you talking about?" Zim questioned.

"You KNOW what I'm talking about..."

"I hardly do."

"Stop lying! The truth is obvious..."

"What truth?"

"The one you keep ignoring..."

"Zim does not ignore a thing! You're lying!"

"I wouldn't lie to someone Sypha likes."

"Please, you speak nonsense!"

"Oh really? I say otherwise..."

"What are you getting at?"

"The obvious answer to your question, of course; why you liked that dream..."

"How do you know about that? And besides, I did not..."

"Of course you did. You said so yourself. If you didn't, you wouldn't have enjoyed it in your dream."

"Well...that was...part of the dream...You can't control your own actions in your dream..."

"...You had control of that dream..."

"...N-n-no I didn't..."

"Stop this nonsense! You're lying to yourself, YET AGAIN!! You can't admit it, because you think it's admitting defeat! That it's belittling yourself! But you aren't. You're different. You should take advantage of it..."

"I'm different in a good way! In a better way! And I am NOT admitting defeat!"

"...Then why can't you say it...?"

"Say what?" He then noticed Mary Annette trying to grab a snack. "No snacks, Mary Annette. You know that it makes you extremely hyper."

"Aaaaaaawwww..." she whined as she trudged back to other room.

"Now don't avoid the subject..." Alraune said quite irritatingly.

"I'm not avoiding anything! And what do you claim I can't say?"

"...That you liked the dream..."

"I didn't! How could I? Irkens aren't supposed to be doing such activities...especially with someone like _her_..."

"Is THAT what you claim...? I beg to differ..."

"Come again?"

"Well first off, does it even MATTER if you do things you shouldn't...?"

"Yes it does! It puts my Invader rank on the line, and makes me a defective! I'd be deactivated, if so!"

"...Unless they never found out..."

"Crazy talk! I'd never hide anything from the Tallest! And what is the second matter? You aren't getting to a point..."

"I am. You just aren't seeing it. Or you're refusing to...You claim you wouldn't do such things, 'especially with someone like her', but I must disagree. You'd RATHER do things like that with her than with anyone else..."

"YOU'RE LYING! And in the dream she somehow...hypnotized me...I don't know! But, my point is that you're speaking insanity! Why _her_? Why would you SAY that?"

"Because you love her. She's the only one who's ever shown you any kindness. Plus, she's smart, she's tough, and she's invader material. Wouldn't that be the type of girl you'd like? You just can't seem to admit it. You liked the dream. You liked being that close to her. You weren't in lust; you were in love..."

"STOP THESE LIES! I'd never-"

"You can't look at her the same way now. Because you keep remembering how she's acted towards you. She's different. She doesn't hate you. That's why you WISH the dream would come true. You keep remembering it, and you'd let her do it in real life, if she would..."

"...That's not...true..."

"...Yes it is. If sex was the only way you could show the way you loved her, you would. Because she'd allow you to. That's why you liked the dream. Not for any perverted reasons, you are just desperate to love her..."

"I DON'T LOVE HER!"

"Come on. Stop lying. Every time you doubt it, you KNOW you keep thinking about it..."

"STOPPIT! JUST STOPPIT!"

"You can't help but think she's pretty, at least..."

"Well alright, I suppose you're right about that...She _is _one of the most beautiful creatures Zim has ever set his AMAZING eyes on..."

"...So...?"

"She may be pretty, but why should I love her? She is nothing more than a burden who distracts me from my mission!"

"Now c'mon, you know that's not true. She's the greatest thing that's ever happened to you..."

"...Well..."

"You both want to love, and to be loved back. You and she are exactly alike..."

"Not at all! Zim acts NOTHING like her!"

"Really now? Is that what you claim? I'll let you think about this..."

"Wait-"

Then Alraune disappeared into another room. Zim sighed. He cursed to himself, and headed to bed, glad that Sypha wouldn't be there waiting for him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I think I should stop here. I know, it's a cute chapter. I'm hoping that I didn't make it cheesy or anything, though. Let's see if I can make the next chapter even better!


	15. Hidden Feelings FINALLY Admitted

Bethany: But, Mom, do I have to do this?

Sypha: Unfortunately, yessssss. Every OC of Nikki'ssssss mussssst sssay the disssssssclaimer at leassssst onccce. Ssssso, jussst get it over with.

Bethany: Alright. TOPWLA doesn't own my dad's show. She only owns me, Mom, Aunt Alraune, and Mary Annette.

Sypha: Very good, Bethany.

Bethany: I'M BEING HELD HERE AGAINST MY WILL!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!

Sypha: Bethany! Oh, don't mind her, folksssss. Jussssst sssssstart the chapter, already.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sypha finally came home from giving Dib his warning. She was now sitting beside the window, her eyes red-orange. It looked as though she were listening for something.

Meanwhile, Dib went to his room about to go to bed, but he found something terrifying. Written on his wall in huge letters of red blood, was a message:

LISTEN UP, YOU HORRIBLE, PATHETIC, HOMOSEXUAL, SON OF A BITCH HUMAN!!!! If you EVER lay even ONE FINGER on my Zim, I'll bury you SO far underground that the heat from this nasty planet's core will INSINARATE YOUR SORRY ASS!!!!!!

Go fuck yourself,

Sypha

P.S.: If I have to do this again, I'll write the note in your DAD'S blood

Sypha could hear him scream. Her eyes turned black as she laughed evilly. She suddenly heard a sound coming from the lower part of the base. When she came down, she saw it was the Tallest, sending a transmission. They had been waiting for someone to respond and were now talking to each other.

"Remember the time Zim tried to squish all the life on Earth with Mars?" Purple asked.

"Yeah," Red replied, "And then he ended up getting it destroyed. He does stupid stuff like that all the time! What a moron!" They both started laughing.

The article began to flash through Sypha's mind. _"The Tallest sent him on a 'secret' mission to a planet at the edge of the universe, Earth, in the hopes that he will meet his doom."_ Her eyes turned to a very dark red. The Tallest finally noticed Sypha, who was looking down on the floor, making her hair cover her eyes.

"Hey, what's up with her?" Purple asked.

"You..." Sypha whispered, still looking down. "YOU BASSSSTARDSSSS WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HIM!!!!" She used her claws to scratch the screen, and it shattered. Ripped wires emitted tiny sparks. It would take a long time to repair this, if it could be fixed at all. She stared at the wreck with yellow-green eyes.

"Oh no...what have I done? What will I do? There's no way I'll be able to hide thisssss from Zim. He'll...he'll be furioussss." She sighed. "I-I mussst learn to control mysssssssself. I can't let my anger overpower me. If I'm not careful...he could ssssee the real me." She slowly began making her way back upstairs. "Computer, begin repairsss on the transsssssmitter." she commanded. When she came into their room, she saw the tank top she bought in chapter 6 lying on the floor. She picked it up. _"Why haven't I worn thissssss yet?"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Zim woke up the next day, he noticed Sypha and Alraune in the kitchen already making breakfast. Nothing, though, could've prepared him for what he saw when Sypha turned to look at him. The tank top barely covered her, and most of her breasts were showing. _"Oh my god..."_ He couldn't stop staring.

Alraune saw this. "Uh-Zim, her eyes are up here." she said, pointing to Sypha's light red eyes.

"Oh, let him sssstare!" Sypha laughed. "It'sssss very flattering." She giggled a bit. "You can touch them, if you'd like." She suddenly remembered something. "Oh, I forgot to buy Gir his snacks! I'll have to go to the store. Be right back."

Zim suddenly felt his pants get tight as she walked away. _"What is this strange feeling?" _he thought. Alraune immediately began to laugh her ass off.

"Man, I never knew Irken guys could 'em too!"

"Get what?" he questioned.

"That!" She pointed to his pants.

"What is it, anyway?"

She smacked him upside the head. "It's an erection, genius! It's what happens when guys start thinking like pervs."

"Well, how do I get rid of it?"

Alraune laughed. "There's always one sure-fire way to get it to stop. Just give it what it wants."

"Eh?"

Alraune sighed. "What I mean is that you take that thing and put it..." She began to whisper something into his antennae.

"I have to WHAT!?"

"Aw c'mon, you know that sounds like a good time, deep down." Zim just blushed. "Or, you could just stop thinking perverted thoughts!" she yelled. "Oh yeah, one more thing, I suggest you deal with your 'lead pipe' before Sypha sees you. If she does, she'll be on you like Gir on a taco."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a bathroom somewhere down the hall, Zim had just finished relieving his "tension". He looked at himself in the mirror. _"Get a hold of yourself, man. This is so unlike you." _He thought to himself. _"All of a sudden, the only thing you can think about is Sypha's rack. But...it is a nice rack." _He immediately slapped himself. _"Why...why do I keep thinking like this?" _He then remembered the talk he had with Alraune the other night. _"No...she's wrong. There's no way I would ever..." _His thoughts trailed off.

He decided to go down underground to get some quiet. Then, he saw the destroyed transmitter. "Computer!" he shouted

"Whaaaaat?" it moaned.

"What happened here?"

"Sypha demolished the transmitter."

"Sypha? But, why?"

"I dunno. I think the Tallest said something to make her pissed."

"The Tallest called?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I forgot."

"Well, I should probably call them back, but how?"

"Why don't you use Mary Annette?"

"Of course!" He ran back upstairs to find Mary Annette watching the Scary Monkey Show. "Mary Annette," he began "tabye mode!"

She turned to him. "Say pleeeeeaaaase!"

"What? You don't make Sypha say please!"

"Yeah, but she's my mastress. I gots to obey her. You aint, though."

"Fine, please."

"Okie-dokie!" She then made her chest open to the buttons. Zim pushed a few and waited. After a while he heard Purple. "Good, Zim, we're glad you called. We need to talk to you about that Enfudikon girl."

"Do you know what she did?" Red asked.

"What?" Zim replied.

"She called us bastards!" he shouted. "Us-the Almighty Tallest!"

"If she wants to work with the Irken Empire, she has to follow the rules, too!" Purple spoke.

"She must be punished!" Red added.

"But, how?" Purple asked.

"Oh, I got it!" Red exclaimed. "Zim, get a pair of handcuffs and a whip."

"What do I do with those?" he questioned.

"When Sypha gets home," Red began "knock her unconscious, and put the handcuffs on her. We'll tell you what to do after that." As if on cue, Sypha entered the house.

Zim had already hid behind the door. "Zimmy?" Sypha called. "Are you hiding from me?" She giggled as her eyes turned light red. "I'm gonna find you!" The last thing she heard was the door creak as it slowly moved. She then felt a hard hit to the head, and everything went black.

Zim put her in the handcuffs and took her and Mary Annette down to the underground part of the base. (A/N: Okay, there's gonna be a LOT of dialogue for a while. So,instead of constantly having to say who said what, I'm gonna write their quotes differently: Red **Purple **Zim Got it?)

"You know, I hear Sypha learned about your disgraceful past, but is still willing to be with you."

"**Amazing, isn't it?"**

"How...do you know?"

"It really is amazing, isn't it?"

"**Just like an angel? Or the Holy Mother?"**

"Or rather...a monster?"

"**Isn't she just a little too good?"**

"So good natured, it's really rather frightening? No being is like that."

"**She's a freak, just like you."**

"Sypha is a monster."

"**I mean, if any sensible person found out that...they wouldn't want to be near you."**

Suddenly, Sypha began to wake up. When she saw Zim holding a whip and how she was in handcuffs, she started to sweat. _"Could thisssss be the moment I've been waiting too long for?" _

"So," Zim spoke "what do I do now?"

"**WHIP THAT BITCH!!!"** Evil grins spread across the Tallests' faces

"Yeah, I've always wondered what color blood Enfudikons have."

Sypha then realized what was going on. Her eyes turned dark red. "You bassssstardssss..."

"Hey! She said it again! Just for that, you're gonna get whipped extra hard!"

Zim couldn't believe this was really happening. "How...how can you...how can you tell me to do that?! Sypha doesn't deserve that! You can't be serious!" He suddenly remembered when she cried in front of him. He saw now what she meant. _"She shed tears for me...cried for me." _ "How can you say that about her...? You don't...you don't know what she's done for me! How can you say those things?!" _"Her hands..." _he thought _"and her voice...were shaking. Her face was pale...she was heartbroken."_

He narrowed his eyes. "And she still...she still didn't leave me because...she held onto my hand because..." his voice trailed off. _"She knew_ _that if she let go of my hand...I might never have...trusted anyone ever again. It's not like...she took away all of my pain. There's no way she could fill that chasm. But that doesn't matter. I couldn't expect her to 'fix' me. What's important is..." _Images of Sypha started appearing in his mind. "_...is that...she's not afraid to be by my side. That she'll get excited about tiny things...and smile...and be happy when we're together. Why? I wish she would think about only herself more. So, why? Doesn't she ever regret wasting time with me? Or think it's stupid? Or realize that I have nothing to offer?"_

He then remembered what Alraune had said to him. _"You think it's admitting defeat! That it's belittling yourself! But you aren't. You're different. You claim you wouldn't do such things 'especially with someone like her', but I must disagree. You'd RATHER do things like that with her than with anyone else. You love her. She's the only one who's ever shown you any kindness. You can't look at her the same way now. Because you keep remembering how she's acted towards you. She's different. She doesn't hate you." _

He could feel tears threatening to spill, and began hearing Sypha's voice in his head. _"Zim-Zim...Zim-Zim..."_ _"I love you." _he thought _"I love you...the way you are. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" _

He couldn't believe what he had just thought. _"When did it start? When did I start telling myself that I...would do anything...over and over again...if I knew it would make her smile? When did I start...loving you so much I couldn't stand it? Sypha..."_

"**Are you crying? Could it be..."**

"That you 'love' her? You and Sypha..."

"**That would be perfect!" **They both started laughing.

"For a monster to fall in love with a monster."

Zim just remained silent.

"**...What?"**

"Why are you looking at us like that?"

"**It's not our fault. It's your fault!"**

"And that woman's for thinking she's so special even though she's an outsider!"

This made Zim pissed. "If you...if you hate her that much...then why did you let her work with me?! That's messed up!! You could have just said 'no'!! What are you..." he couldn't continue. _"Scheming." _he thought. _"Are they...using her? For what? I don't understand. But... are they trying to use her?"_

The Tallest couldn't stand more of this. **"What's your problem? Do you actually..."**

"...Love that woman?!"

"**You're even more foolish than we thought!"**

"You think you have the RIGHT to fall in love?!"

"**You think you'd be allowed such a thing?!"**

There was a brief silence. "Say, Zim...think carefully. Who is the one most at fault?"

"**Who...is the one responsible for putting you in this position?"**

"...It's...me."

"**Perhaps a little..."**

"But surely much of the fault lies with that scheming woman."

Zim was about to snap back, but he stopped himself. "No. I don't...I don't...love her. There's no way I'd love her!! I would never...in my whole life love anyone! I'll never fall in love..." _"No more." _ he thought. _"I don't want them...to say bad things about her because of me."_

The Tallest smiled. **"That's right..."**

"I see that we were jumping to conclusions. That's right. Obviously, you don't love her."

"**For once, you've judged wisely."**

"However, we still can't believe you entirely. You must prove that you don't have any feelings for her whatsoever." (A/N: Okay, no more of this different font thing. Back to normal.)

Zim's sadly nodded. "Yes, my Tallest." He turned to Sypha. "Sypha," he whispered. "Forgive me."

Her eyes turned dark purple. "It'ssssss alright. Do what you musssst."

He raised the whip and...WHACK! Sypha screamed in pain, but the Tallest just laughed. "Keep going!" Red yelled.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! Three bleeding cuts were now across Sypha's back. She couldn't take much more. Not only did it hurt her, but she could tell this was painful for Zim, too. "PLEASSSSSE, SSSSTOPP!!!!" she cried. "Ple-please stop!"

"That's enough, Zim." Purple commented. "I think she's learned her lesson." The Tallest then left, and Mary Annette went back to normal.

Sypha slowly stood up. She wobbled for a bit, but she started to fall back. Fortunately, Zim caught her. Her back was against him, and her blood stained his shirt.

"Sypha," he began. "I'm...I'm sorry." He then noticed that she had already lost consciousness. He gently laid her back on the floor.

Suddenly, Mary Annette woke up. When she saw Sypha with a bloody back and Zim holding a whip and covered in blood, she was terrified. "Wha...what did you do to her...?"

Zim's antennae lowered, but he said nothing.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MASTRESS?!?!" She grabbed onto him in an attempt to attack him, but she slowly sank to the ground, sobbing. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!!" she screamed.

Zim immediately ran off. He couldn't stand to be around both of them. When he made it to their room, he collapsed onto his hands and knees. He looked at his hands, soaked in Sypha's blood. "I can't believe what I've just done, especially to someone I love. I really am a monster..." He then noticed a small needle sitting beside his bed. He grabbed it and pricked his finger. As green blood began to flow from the cut, he pressed it against the wall...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, that chapter had a SEVERE shift in feeling...and a lot of blood. Looks like another depressing one. Darn! It was so good at first! Oh well, I guess I'm in a sad mood. Which is odd, since I'm not feeling sad. I tried not to make Zim seem emo at the end, but I apologize if I did. I'll do my best to cheer you guys up in the next chapter, though. Promise!


	16. Zim and Sypha's Date

Disclaimer time: If I owned Invader Zim or Axe Body Spray, there would be hell to pay.

**Guess what?** **Fan art has been made for my ocs!!!!!! Just click the links on my profile that can be clicked, or copy the addresses that for some STRANGE reason didn't turn into links.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sypha slowly opened her dull yellow eyes to see Mary Annette standing over her, looking concerned. "Oh, thank god!" M.A. exclaimed.

Sypha sat up. "Where'ssssssss Zimmy?"

Mary Annette growled. "He left after I told him off."

"You what?"

"Yep, I told him off. Nobody hurts my mastress! NOBODY!!!!!"

Sypha's eyes turned light blue as she sighed. "Mary Annette, I'm alright, really. Bessssssidessssss, he didn't want to hurt me. The Tallesssssssst made him!"

Mary Annette thought about this. "Wow!" she said after a few seconds, "Those guys are real jackasses, huh?"

Sypha gave her a big hug. "That issssss by far the sssssssmartesssst thing you've ever sssssaid! I'm ssssso proud of you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sypha opened the door to their room. She saw Zim sitting by the wall, which had the words "Please forgive me" written in his green blood. She knelt beside him with her eyes light blue. "You know, the traditional verbal messsssssage would've been fine."

Zim turned away. He couldn't look at that sweet face. He didn't deserve it.

Sypha noticed the small pool of blood next to him. Small beads of sweat crawled down her face as her eyes became red-orange. _"Musssst ressssssisssst the urge..." _Her eyes changed back to light blue. "Thissss wassssssn't neccccccesssssssary, Zim-Zim. I don't need to forgive you for anything." She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned against his back. She could hear his squeadily spooch beating. (A/N: They do that, right?) Never had there been such a soothing sound. There was something strange about it, though. She swore that with every beat, she thought she could hear her name, as if his Irken equivalent of a heart was calling for her. "_Sy-pha, Sy-pha"_

"Sypha," Zim finally uttered. "Did Mary Annette sew your wounds closed?"

"No, I didn't want her to." she replied.

"But if you don't, the wounds will become scars."

"That'ssss what I want."

"But, why?"

She stood up, turned, and pulled up her shirt, revealing the three nasty cuts. Zim cringed at the sight. "Look at thisssss. Doessssn't it look like a z?"

"It kinda does..."

"This can be sssssome ssssssort of a mark that meansssss 'I belong to Zim, and no one elssssse'."

"But...I'm not sure-"

"Pleassssse, can I keep it?"

"Oh...alright." There was silence for a moment, and then Zim spoke again. "Sypha?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to make this up to you."

"Oh, you don't have to."

"No, I want to. Sypha, would you like to...go...somewhere tomorrow night?"

Sypha said nothing at first. Then, her eyes turned yellow, and she excitedly screamed, "OhmygodweshouldtotallyouttothewoodsssssIhearthere'sssssuppossssedtobeameteorshowerandthatit'llbereallyromanticsssssowhatdoyathink?"

"...What?"

She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Well, tomorrow I hear there'sssss gonna be a meteor shower. We can go to the woodsssss to watch it, you know, like a date. It'ssssss ssssaid to be _really _romantic and if we go to the woodsssss, we'll be _all alone._" Her eyes changed to light red.

There was no telling what could happen in a situation like that. But...it was the least Zim could do. "Alright."

Sypha gave him a big hug. When he tried to hug her back, he quickly released his grip when he felt her back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sypha and Zim both spent the next day getting ready for their date. Sypha was in their room with Bethany, and Zim was in the underground base with Alraune.

Sypha was busy pacing around the floor, her eyes purple. "Oh, what do you think I should wear? Should I dressssss fanccccy, or should I jussssst wear what I'm wearing right now? What about jewelry? Or makeup? Should I worry about that?"

Bethany rolled her dull yellow eyes. "Sheesh, Mom. This isn't really that big a deal."

"No big deal?" she replied. "Honey, thissssss isssss the firsssst date your father and I have been on."

"Wait, this is your _first_ date? Dude, didn't you go on a bunch of dates before you got married?"

"Well, we're not married."

"Great!" Beth yelled "So I'm a bastard child!"

Sypha sat beside her. Her eyes turned light blue. "Oh, bassssstard child sssssoundssss like you weren't planed and/or wanted. You were totally planed, and I've alwaysssss wanted a child of my own. Ssssso, we're not married right now. Who caressssss? With a little luck, that will all change."

Bethany sighed. "Thanks, Mom. That makes me feel...better, I guess."

Sypha gave her a death hug as her eyes turned pink. "My baby!"

"Uh, Mom? CHOKING...NOT BREATHING!"

"Sssssorry." she released her.

"As for what you should wear," Bethany began, "try something that's fancy, but not _too_ fancy, you know?"

"Oh, I think I've got jussssst the thing!" She looked through the closet. After a minute of searching, she pulled out two dresses. One was light purple and sparkly, the other was pink and had roses all over it. "Which one goesssss better with my eyessss?"

"Mom, they could both match your eyes!" Bethany stated. "Just pick one."

"Hmmmmm..." She stared at both of them. Her eyes changed back to purple. "I guesssssss...I'll wear thissssss one!" She held up the purple dress. "Now, what about shoessss?"

"Hmm...I guess you can try to find something purple."

Sypha looked back in the closet. "Oh, I found them!" She picked up a pair of black high-heeled sandals with purple flowers going down the middle.

"Those will work."

"How about accccccesssoriesssss?"

"Well, this time, look for something black, to match your shoes."

"Well," She pulled out a long, black scarf. "How about thissss?"

"Yeah, that's good."

Sypha looked at herself in the mirror. "It sssstill looksssss like I'm missssing sssssomething..." She thought for a moment. "I got it!" She went back into a closet and pulled out a small box. Inside it, there was a necklace that had a large, clear, tear drop-shaped crystal hanging from it.

"What's that?" Beth asked.

"It'ssss a Belnadessssss family heirloom. It'ssss passssed down to the firssssst born daughter every generation. It'ssss called 'The Lover'sssss Necklacccce'."

She then crawled under Zim's bed and emerged with two small bottles. One was filled with red-orange liquid, the other with green liquid.

Bethany's eyes turned orange. "What is that stuff?"

Sypha's eyes became purple. "It'sss your father'sss blood and my blood."

Beth's eyes changed to yellow-green. "Any particular reason you collected Dad's blood?"

"Well, mosssstly for the necklacccce. And to sssssee if your father hasssss any SSSSSSTDsssss. And in casssse I needed a drink, which I could ussssse right now." She opened the bottle with Zim's blood and poured a tiny amount into her mouth.

Bethany started to gag. "Gah! How can you be my mother!?"

"Oh, come on. Sssoon, you'll develop a tassssste for blood, like every other Enfudikon." She opened up a small hole at the top of the gem and poured her blood into it. Then, she opened another hole at the top and poured Zim's blood in it. The gem now had a green center surrounded by red-orange. "Thisssss sssssymbolizessssss protection and togethernesssss."

Meanwhile...

"Sheesh," Alraune scoffed. "You're going on a date with the girl, and you don't even wanna dress nice for her?"

"Please, I've never worn anything other than my invader uniform," Zim replied "and I'm not gonna start now."

"But, it would make Sypha happy."

"It's not like I have any other clothes, anyway."

"Well, do somethin'! Wait, I've got it!" She rushed upstairs and later came back with some Axe Body Spray.

"Where'd you get that?" Zim asked.

"I saw Gir and Mary Annette with it earlier. I think they were trying to eat it." She tossed it to him.

"What do I do with this?"

"You spray it on yourself, stupid! It's supposed to make you smell good, therefore making you sexier or something. Maybe it has pheromones in it."

"Are you TRYING to get me laid?"

"Partly, yes. Besides, you know you wouldn't mind getting laid by Sypha." She elbowed him.

"I do not!"

She smacked him upside the head. "Do we need to go over this again? Remember the dream?"

"...Alright, fine!" He began to spray himself with it.

"Careful, though. That stuff's probably made of water, so it might-"

He started rolling around the floor screaming.

"...sting."

Zim stood up as smoke rose from his body. He sighed.

"What's wrong, sunshine?"

"I don't know. I'm kinda nervous about this."

"What, you mean the date?"

"No. I mean the whole 'I love Sypha' thing."

"Why? She loves you back. What's there to worry about?"

"All kinds of things..."

"Look, I'm sure everything will be okay."

"I guess..."

"Don't worry. You're gonna have an awesome time with Sypha tonight!"

Zim smiled. "Yeah..."

"And you'll also tell her you love her!"

"Yeah! Wait-eh? You mean tonight?"

"No, I mean next year. Of course tonight, you boob!" She gave him another smack.

"I don't know..."

"What are ya, Zim? Are you scared?"

"Invader Zim? Scared? NEVER!"

"Well, you're acting kinda scared to me. You afraid to tell Sypha you love her? Chicken!"

"Zim is no chicken! I shall tell her tonight! In fact, I'll kiss her, too!"

Alraune shook her head. _"Zim, you are easy."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim was upstairs waiting for Sypha. After a few moments, he heard Mary Annette say "Oooooooh, you look so pretty!" He turned to see Sypha standing in the doorway of their room. Her eyes were purple.

"Ready to go?" she asked. "I wassss thinking we should walk to the woodssss. Isssss that okay?"

Zim nodded. "It's fine."

They walked out the door as Alraune waved goodbye. "Good luck! Try not to screw this up, Zim!"

Bethany called to Sypha. "I better not have a sibling after this!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sypha and Zim made it to the edge of the woods. "There'ssss a clearing in the middle. It'll be the perfect ssssspot."

As they continued, more and more trees seemed to surround them. It was almost too dark to see. Sypha was having a hard time keeping up with Zim. "Zim-Zim, sssssslow down." He stopped. When Sypha finally caught up with him, she grabbed his hand. Her eyes changed to pink. "Now you won't be able to run away from me." Zim stared at the way her fingers wove themselves around his and slightly blushed.

While they continued, Sypha remembered a song she had heard the other day that seemed to fit this situation. She began to softly sing it.

"Under a lover'ssss ssky, gonna be with you, and no one'ssss gonna be around. You think that you won't fall, well just wait until, 'til the sssun goessss down. Underneath the sssstarlight sssstarlight, there'sssss a magical feeling so right. It'll ssssteal your heart tonight..." Finally, they reached the clearing. It was perfect! Soft, green grass, flowers and fireflies everywhere, and best of all, it was beneath a clear, starlit night sky. Definitely a great place for romance.

Sypha ran into the middle and lied down on the ground. Zim joined her. They stared up at the sky, then at each other. Zim noticed the necklace Sypha was wearing.

"I like your necklace. The colors look lovely."

Sypha giggled. "If you knew what gave it itsssss colorssssss, you'd know why they look ssssso good."

Zim suddenly noticed something nearby. He walked away and as Sypha stood up. He came back holding a white rose.

"Oh, Zim, it'sssss magnificent." Sypha said.

"I thought it would look good on you." He placed the flower in her hair. "It's still not nearly as beautiful as you."

Sypha blushed. The sheer joy that filled her made her start doing a famous Enfudikon dance she had learned back on Tyz.

Zim stared at her. She was an amazing dancer. Her dress and hair seemed to flow with every move she made. There was a full moon out, and it seemed to shine its soft, silver light upon her. She stopped and looked up and around here.

"You have to admit, thissss placcccce issss incredible. Irk hassss nothing like thissssss."

Zim rolled his eyes. "I still hate this planet."

"Duh!" She walked over to his side. As they both looked at the sky, Zim could suddenly feel Sypha place her hand...on his ass. (A/N: Ha! Sypha pulled a Miroku!)

"_Should I be enjoying this, or disturbed?"_ He looked at Sypha. She had a big smirk streaked across her face.

For some reason, Sypha began to sing the song again. "You can try to ressssisssst; try to hide from my kisssss. But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight. Deep in the dark, you'll ssssurrender your heart. But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight, no-o, you can't fight it. It'sssss gonna get to your heart."

Zim loved it when she sang. She had an angel's voice. _"C'mon, Zim. It's now or never."_ "S-Sypha?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something...I've been wanting to tell you. I...I..."

"Oh, look!" she interrupted. "The meteor shower'ssss sssssstarting!" She pointed to the sky.

Zim sighed and looked up.

"Issssn't it sssspectacular?"

"Please, I once saw a meteor shower from only three feet away. Black holes are more exciting than seeing it from this distance."

Sypha giggled as their eyes met. They found their faces coming closer and closer until they were touching. At first it was just an ordinary kiss, but then it turned into a full-fledged make out session. (A/N: No, there wasn't any tongue action this time.) Sypha smiled when they finally stopped. "That'sssss the sssssecond bessssst kisss I've had with you." (A/N: If you're wondering what the best was, think back to chapter 14.)

Zim blushed as they both sat down. She placed her hands around Zim. _"She has such a soft touch." _he thought.

She then pulled him into her. _"Her breasts are soft too..."_ He felt Sypha's hands slowly go down his chest. When she reached his lower abdomen, he began to slightly shiver.

Sypha's hand stopped. She didn't want to do anything to Zim that felt uncomfortable to him. She would have to wait for them to get a little closer before she did anything like that. (A/N: If you don't know what "that" is, think about it for a second. _"Her hand was slowly going down his chest and she reached his __**lower abdomen**__." _Now do you get it?)

Instead, she put her hand over the scar Zim had gotten from giving birth to Bethany. "I ssssstill owe you for that." she whispered.

"You owe me nothing." he replied. _"If anything, I owe you for all you've done for me."_ He then thought of one way he could make it up to her. "Sypha...from now on...will you sleep next to me?"

"R-really?" She could hardly believe this was happening. "But, why?"

"I just...want you to, okay? So, will you. Please?"

She cuddled up closer to him. "Alright, if you really want me to." she said with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I think that's good. Didn't I tell you this chapter would cheer you up? By the way, that song Sypha was singing was one of my favorite song: "Can't Fight the Moonlight" by Leanne Rimes, which I don't own. I forgot to mention it in the disclaimer.


	17. Enter Salome, Sypha's Super Cute Sister

Disclaimer: I OWN INVADER ZIM WHEN I SAY "ZIM IS SHIT AND I HATE USING CAPS LOOOOOOOOCK!!!!!"

Wow, I can't believe this thing made it to chapter 17 and that it got more than 3000 hits! Thanks! You guys are awesome! A fanfic is nothing without loyal fans. I wish I could give all yous guys some pie!

Mary Annette: I like pie! Pie pie pie!

Me: What the-?! How the hell did you get in here?

Mary Annette: You left da door open!

Me: God dammit! I sure am brilliant...

Mary Annette: Yep, you're as smart as peanuts!

Me: Please...just start the chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim and Sypha came home a little while later. They had just settled into bed when they heard a knock at the door.

Zim sat up. "What could someone want at this time?" He left the room.

"Hurry back..." Sypha whispered, her eyes light red.

Zim slowly opened the door to find a small blonde-haired girl with pink eyes. "Hello, are you Zim?" she asked.

"Yeah, what do you want, kid?"

"Isssss Sssssypha here?"

"...Can you repeat that?"

"I sssssaid, issss Sssssypha here?" Her eyes changed to dark red.

"That accent, those eyes, you're..."

"Ssssalome?" Sypha poked her head from the bedroom. "What are you doing here?"

The girl's eyes widened and turned yellow. "Sssssssisssssy!" She changed back into her normal form and ran to Sypha to give her a big hug that brought her to the ground. "Oh, I've misssssed you ssssso much! Did you missssss me? Why didn't you tell me you left? Do you know what it'ssss like without you at home? WHERED DID YOU GO!?"

Sypha pushed her off. "Didn't anyone tell you? I left home to conquer planetssssss."

"Gee, I hate to interrupt this reunion, but what's going on?" Zim demanded.

"Thisssss issss my younger ssssssissster, Sssssalome." Sypha said. She turned back to Salome. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I finished learning at the Enfudikon Boarding Sssssschool for Girlssss." she began as her eyes turned dark purple. I wassss ssssso excccccited to finally ssssse my big ssssssissss again. But, when I came home, you weren't there. Now, there wassss no one to protect me from Gaibon, Ssssstella, and Loretta. It wassss hell! Sssso, I tracked you down to thisssss horrible planet to find you."

Sypha's eyes turned light blue. "I'm sssssorry, Ssssalome. I didn't mean to do that to you."

"Sssssso, will you come back home?"

"Sssssalome, you've got to undersssstand," She put her arms around Zim. "I'm much happier here." This made Zim blush.

Salome pointed to him. "YOU'RE LEAVING ME FOR THISSSSS?!"

"Well, gee, don't I feel liked." Zim responded. He took another look at Salome. She had pink skin and the inside of her wings were green with the same color of hair. She was wearing a black tube top with a matching black skirt that looked too small for her and she had white boots and gloves and had a black headband with a bow on it. "Oh, you're DEFINETLY related to Sypha."

Sypha's eyes turned dark red. "Ssssssalome, I'm sssstaying right here."

"Well..." Salome said. "Then I'm ssssstaying with you!"

"Impossssible!" Sypha announced. "Thisss housssse issss already crowded enough. It musssssst be tough for Zimmy to share ssuch a sssmall spaccccce. Plussss, what about Mother and Father? They wouldn't allow it!"

Salome's eyes turned dark orange. "Not if they didn't find out."

"You didn't tell them you left!? Well, you can't hide forever. I bet right now they're looking all over for you. They mussssst be worried ssssick." Sypha began to walk downstairs and everyone followed.

When they reached the underground base, Sypha stood in front of the now repaired transmitter. "Wow, that wasssss quick. Good job, computer."

"Thanks. You know, you're much nicer than Zim. I mean, never have I heard as much as a 'thank you' from him after all the crap I do for him."

"But you're a computer!" Zim defended. "You shouldn't need a thanks!" If he actually had eyes, the computer would've been rolling them.

"What's all the racket?" Bethany was standing at the back of the room with sleepy, dull yellow eyes. She was wearing her Van Halen pjs. "And who are you?" She pointed to Salome.

Salome jumped in front of her with light yellow eyes. "Hiya! I'm Sssssalome! Asssss you can tell by my lookssss, I'm an Enfudikon. I'm Ssssypha'ssss ssssisssster! Hey, who are you, anywaysssss?"

Bethany folded her arms. "My name's Bethany. Unfortunately, I'm the...daughter of your sister and the bug eyed creep standing nearby."

"Once again, I feel very liked." you-know-who said sarcastically.

Salome's mouth dropped to the floor as her eyes turned yellow-green. Her brain practically shut down. "Oh...my...GAWD!!!!" She turned to Sypha. "You had a CHILD with him?!?! That'ssss messed up!!!!"

"I KNOW!" Beth replied. "FINALLY! Someone who agrees with me!" She paused to look at her. "By the way, I LOVE your outfit."

"That goessss againssst everything we've been told!"

Sypha shrugged. "Sssssso?"

"He'ssss an Irken!"

"Ssssso?"

"They're our ENEMIESSSSS!"

"Ssssso?"

"He'ssss not even that hot!"

Sypha's eyes turned purple. "Firssst off, he'sssss VERY hot. Sssssecond, none of that really mattersssss, esssspeccccially when it comesss to love."

Salome's eyes changed to green. "You know," she began. "Sssssstella and Loretta have been talking about you. They ssssseem pretty angry about thissss relationship of yourssss. They sssssaid ssssomething about you ruining our family'ssssss reputation."

Sypha's eyes changed to dark red. "Oh, really? Well, if being with the perssssson I love issss going to get everyone to be all like 'Ooh, she'sss with an Irken! There mussst be ssssomething wrong with that family.', then SSSSSSCREW THEM!" She turned back to the transmitter and pressed a few buttons.

Back on Tyz, King Olrox was talking with one of his servants. His eyes were green. "You're sure you checked everywhere?"

The servant nodded. "Yessss, ssssir." she replied. "Every inch of the palacccce. We ssssstill haven't ssseen one ssssign of Sssssalome."

Another servant came running into the room. "Sssssir, one of the shipssss are missssing!"

Olrox's eyes turned dark red as Queen Camilla entered the room. Her eyes were dark purple and wet. "She musssst've ran away with it!" she cried. "I don't undersssstand, Sssssalome wassssss alwaysss ssssuch a good girl who would never think of doing anything like thisssss!"

Just then, a computer voice spoke. "Incoming transmission from Earth."

"That'ssss probably Sssssypha." Camilla announced. She snapped her fingers and a big screen came down from the ceiling.

As expected, Sypha appeared on the screen. "Father, I have ssssssomeone here who you've probably been looking for." She held up Salome by her arm.

"Ssssalome!" Olrox exclaimed. "What were you thinking? Do you know how worried we were? When you get home, you're gonna be in a lot of trouble, young lady!"

Sypha's eyes turned light blue. "Don't punish her. She jussst wanted to ssssee her big sssisss after sssssso long."

Camilla's eyes also turned light blue. She stood next to Olrox. "Dear, perhapsss we should let Sssssalome ssssstay with Ssssypha for a while."

Olrox was silent for a moment. "Alright, you can live there. But for only ONE month! You got that?"

Salome nodded. "OKAY!" And with that, Olrox and Camilla cut the transmission. "Man, thisss issss going to be SSSSSO COOL!"

"Sssalome," Sypha began "Do you mind sssleeping in Bethany'sssss room? There aren't any extra onessss left."

Salome's eyes went dark purple. "But I wanted to ssssleep with you!" she whined.

"Yeah, about that...I'm gonna be ssssssleeping with Zimmy and-well..."

"Please," Bethany's eyes changed to yellow-green. "Don't say anything. I guess I don't mind sharing my room with her." As the gang made their way upstairs to their rooms, Beth approached Salome. "So, if you're Mom's sister, I suppose that makes you my aunt, huh?"

Salome's eyes turned orange. "Yeah, I guessss sssso. Neat! I've alwayssssss wanted to be an aunt, even if it isssss to ssssomeone who'ss half Irken, half Enfudikon. Hey, that makesssss you an Enfudirken! That'ssss fun to sssssay."

Bethany shook her head. "Wow, even the name of what I am sounds bad."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Salome and Bethany were trying to go to sleep, they began hearing noises...scaaaaaaary noises. It was Sypha. You see, Bethany's room just HAPPENED to be right next to Zim and Sypha's. At first all they could hear was Sypha giggling, but then they started hearing other stuff (A/N: Everything said in the list is said by Sypha, just in case you were wondering.)

"mmmnnnnnggggnnnhhhhh!"

"I love you."

"You're good at climax."

"I love you, darling."

"I love you." (A/N: She wants to make sure he knows.)

"Oh, baby, you are the bessssst!"

(In-between various moans) "Zim-Zim..."

Bethany's eyes changed to yellow-green. "Ah! Now I'm going to have nightmares!"

Salome gulped as her eyes went dull yellow. Could they really be doing what she thought they were doing?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha, it's another cliffhanger! Is Zim banging Sypha like you all have been waiting for? Weeeeeell, YOU'LL ONLY GET TO FIND OUT IF YOU READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	18. DO NOT FEED SYPHA PEAS!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Sypha, Mary Annette, Alraune, Bethany, and Salome!

Yes, it's another OC! Maybe I should make a boy OC. I have WAY too many girls.

Side note: I'm gonna stop exaggerating the Enfudikons' S's. You all know by now the way they speak. They're still gonna talk like that, it's just that I'm typing it normal because I'm sick of typing all those S's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, last chapter I made you all wonder if Zim and Sypha were having sex. And, the answer is NO! THIS is what was REALLY happening:

Sypha's neck had been sore for awhile, so Zim was simply giving her a neck rub. And, when Salome thought she was saying "You're good at climax." she was really saying "You're good, I'm relaxed." (A/N: Hey, there's possibly a foot of wall in-between them, so it's easy to miss interpret what she's saying.)

Salome got out of bed and grabbed a flashlight. She tiptoed out of the room and looked around. Zim's house was spooky at night, and it was already pretty spooky during the day. She reached Zim and Sypha's room and slowly opened the door. She peeked inside and when she saw Zim and Sypha in the same bed, she ran in screaming.

"Salome!" Sypha shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

"Stopping you two!"

"Stopping us from what?"

"You know what!"

"What?"

"From having sex, that's what!"

Zim and Sypha instantly blushed. "Oh, so that's what this is all about. Well, we weren't going to do that." _"At least, not yet."_ she thought to herself.

"Really?"

"Really-really. Now, go back to bed. Me and Zim have school tomorrow, and Bethany is going to her first day of preschool."

"Okay." Salome left their room and closed the door.

"Jeez," Zim said. "Your sister is a barrel of fun, isn't she?"

"Well, she is a bit over protective." she replied as her eyes changed to light blue. "But I can understand why."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sypha walked Bethany to her preschool as Zim went to skool. As they came close to the school, Bethany tugged Sypha's skirt. "Mom, you think I need to disguise myself?"

Sypha examined her with green eyes. "No, I don't think so. You look even more human than your father, and only one person has been able to see through his disguise. Plus, you're gonna be with much younger children, so I'm sure no one will become suspicious."

When they reached Beth's classroom, Sypha approached the teacher with orange eyes "Excuse me," she said.

The teacher turned to look at Bethany. "Oh, and who do we have here?"

Beth's eyes turned dark red. "I-I'm Bethany."

The teacher smiled. "I'm Mrs. Walk. It's so very nice to meet you!" She looked at Sypha. "And who might you be?"

"Oh, I'm her mo-" Bethany nudged her arm. "I'm-uh-her older sister."

"Okay, then. Bethany, just take a seat behind Ryan, over there."

When the teacher walked away, Bethany turned to Sypha. "This must be a joke, right?"

"Sorry, no. Just hang in there and try not to kill anybody. And if you do," Sypha added "that's okay." She gave her a kiss goodbye and left.

Bethany sat where she was told. Other students began staring at her. "Hey, new kid!" Ryan called.

Beth turned to him. "What do you want?"

"What's with your skin?"

"Yeah, it's all green and weird looking." A girl named Alexis commented.

"Yeah, well, it's a skin condition." Beth responded. These kids were already starting to bug her.

"Your hair's weird, too." A boy named Dominic grabbed some of her hair.

"Hey! Don't touch me!" Bethany yelled.

"And WHAT'S with those ears? They're pointy, like an elf's!" A girl named Julia shouted.

"The new kid's an elf!" Everyone started laughing.

"Fuck you!" Beth screamed.

Being only four year olds, they had never heard that word before. "Hey, what does that mean?" Ryan asked.

Bethany's eyes turned black as she grinned evilly. "Oh, it's another way of saying 'I love you'. Adults love it when you say that. You guys like your teacher, don't you? Why don't you say it to her?"

The children instantly crowded around Mrs. Walk and started saying "fuck you" to her. She was so appalled that she fainted.

Pleased with herself, Bethany began reading her "Naruto" manga. "Hey, that was pretty good."

Beth looked at the girl who was talking to her as her eyes turned orange. "You know that word?"

"Yeah, my mom once accidentally said it in front of me." She then noticed Beth's book. "Hey, is that the newest volume of Naruto?"

"You like Naruto, too?"

"Yeah, it's awesome!"

"I know! Hey, my name's Bethany. What's yours?"

"The name's Kuroko."

Bethany's eyes changed to orange. "Whoa, that's an awesome name. It's better than the name my creep dad gave me."

Kuroko smiled. "Thanks. By the way, I don't think you're weird. I think you look cool."

Bethany's eyes turned yellow. "Thanks. You're pretty cool yourself."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little later at skool during lunch, Sypha sat down next to Zim and Alraune, holding a plastic container that had her lunch from home.

Meanwhile, Dib was glaring at her from the other side of the cafeteria. He was still mad at her, and wanted revenge for what she had done. He suddenly noticed something about her lunch. It looked almost exactly like peas. An idea then struck him.

Sypha stood up. "I left something in the classroom. I'll be right back." She began to walk away, but then Alraune stood in front of her.

"I'm coming with you." she said.

"What, you think I'm gonna be assassinated on my way?"

"Well, you never know! There are people after you that can be waiting anywhere. You can't be too careful."

Sypha rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We'll be right back." As soon as they left the table, Dib ran up to Zim and shouted "Hey, Zim! Look over there!"

Zim looked out the window to see that spooky Chihuahua. (A/N: You know, the one from Dor to Door?) He ran into a nearby room screaming. Dib grabbed Sypha's container, emptied it, and replaced the food with actual peas.

He returned to his seat just as Sypha and Alraune were entering the cafeteria. "Hey, where'd Zimmy go?" Sypha asked.

"I dunno. He'll probably be back soon." _"I wonder if he got another erection." _she thought as she laughed to herself.

Sypha shrugged and put a spoonful of the peas into her mouth. Immediately, her eyes turned black as she clutched her throat and mouth. She began to sink towards the ground.

"Sypha!" Alraune shouted. "Sypha, are you okay? Sypha!" She then started coughing violently.

Zim poked his head into the room. "Is that dog gone?" He then saw Sypha. "Oh my god!" He ran to her side. "Sypha, what's wrong?"

Suddenly, a drop of red-orange blood appeared on the table as Sypha continued to cough. "I don't know." Alraune replied. "She just started coughing after she ate some of her food."

"Wait a minute..." Zim grabbed a pea and put his tongue to it. "This is Earth food!"

"That's it!" Alraune exclaimed. "It must be an allergic reaction."

More and more blood got onto the table. Sypha was coughing up blood! "Oh no," Alraune commented. "It's worse than I thought."

Sypha collapsed on her hands and knees and started breathing heavily. Suddenly (like I haven't said that a million times), she puked a ton of blood. "I haven't shed this much blood since I was attacked by the inhabitants of planet Falca!" She shouted this in her real voice, which sounded like that of a female demon's.

"That's not good. Now she can't disguise her voice." Alraune said.

Zim grabbed hold of her shoulders as Sypha vomited more blood onto his shirt. "Sypha, who did this to you?"

"Wow!" Dib was now standing behind them, watching the whole thing. "Everyone, look! Look at her blood! That is not the normal color for human blood!" A crowd began to surround them.

"Well, it does look different." one kid said.

Sypha then hurled more blood. All of the kids yelled "EEEEWWWWW!" and walked away. Sypha looked at Dib with murderous eyes.

She tackled him to the ground and started screaming at him, covering him in her blood. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!! I'LL KILL YOU! AT LEAST IF I DIE, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" She then sunk her claws into his skin as he screamed.

"HEY!" Sypha turned to see Gaz standing nearby. "Nobody hurts my brother except for me!"

Sypha narrowed her eyes. "Who do you think you are, human, talking to me in such a way?"

"I think I'm the person who'll kick your ass if you don't get your hands off of him."

Sypha got off of Dib and smiled. "Oh really? That sounds like a challenge. I'll tell you what, little girl, why don't you and me find out who is the strongest in this school."

Gaz seemed intrigued. "You mean like a fight?"

"Of some sorts." Sypha replied as blood continued to drip from her mouth. "Obviously, I'm in no condition to fight right now. But, how about tomorrow after school?"

"Alright, you're on!"

Sypha laughed. "Excellent. Just know this, child. You'd better come prepared. There _will_ be bloodshed and I will make sure you'll regret this for the rest of your life, which probably won't be very long." And with that, she collapsed to the ground.

"That's Sypha for you." Alraune said. "She loses consciousness but still makes time for threats."

"Don't just stand there!" Zim began picking up Sypha. "We have to get Sypha out of here!"

"Are we gonna take her to the hospital?" Alraune asked.

"Of course not! We'll take her to my base." He put Sypha over his shoulders and they ran out the school.

When they made it to an empty alley, Zim gently placed her back on the ground and grabbed a communication device out of his PAK.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Gir. It'll take too long to get home by foot." After a few moments, they could hear Gir.

"HI!"

"GIR! I need you to bring the voot cruiser here immediately! It's an emergency!"

"What wrong?"

"It's Sypha! Look, I don't have time to explain right now! Just hurry!"

"Okie-dokie! I'll do it for Other Master!" He disappeared.

Zim took another look at Sypha. Blood was still pouring from her mouth and she was beginning to look pale. "Dammit, if we don't get her help in time, she could die of blood loss." _"Don't die on me yet, Sypha! Please, hold on." _

A few seconds later and the cruiser landed next to them. Gir and Mary Annette jumped out. When they saw Sypha, they gasped. "Mastress!" Mary Annette cried. "What happened?"

Zim placed her inside. "No time to explain. This can't fit all of us, so I'll meet you back at the base." He flew off, leaving Alraune, Mary Annette, and Gir behind.

Alraune folded her arms. "Gee, thanks." she said sarcastically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim ran down to the underground part of his base. By this point, he was absolutely drenched in Sypha's blood. He placed her on a table. Nearby, a monitor showed her lifeline. It wasn't looking too good. "Dammit!" he swore. "What should I do? How am I supposed to stop the blood flow?"

"My mom..." Zim turned to see it was Sypha speaking, although her voice was very quiet. "She...she's dealt with this kinda thing before..." She coughed again and breathed a heavy breath. "Call her...she might know what to do..." She sighed. "But, hurry... I do...don't think I can hang in there much longer." She coughed, and went unconscious.

"Don't talk like that!" Zim screamed. "YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU...JUST CAN'T!! How the hell am I supposed to go on without you?!!" _"Get it together!"_ he told himself. _"If you hurry, you can save her."_ He rushed to the transmitter and practically pounded the buttons for her mom's coordinates. "C'mon, answer! For the love of God, you gotta answer!!"

Stella and Loretta appeared on screen. "Hello?" Stella asked. They saw who was calling and their eyes turned yellow-green. "Oh, it's _you_."

"Who are you?"

"We are Sypha's sisters." Loretta answered. "What do you want?"

"Well, can you get your mother, like, now? It's an emergency!"

Stella scoffed. "What could someone like _you_ want with _our _mother?"

"Look, it's for Sypha! It's a long story, and I need to hurry. Can you just get her?"

Stella turned to Loretta. "He's joking, right?"

Loretta laughed. "No, I think he's serious. Listen, not just anyone can speak with our mother-the great Queen of planet Tyz. She doesn't have time to talk with the likes of you."

Zim snapped. "LOOK! Sypha is about to DIE here, and I need your mother to save her! NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET HER OVER HERE, AND IF SYPHA DIES, SHE'S GONNA HAVE SOME COMPANY!!!"

"Alright, shrimp, chill." Loretta said. They both walked off screen. Seconds later, Camilla appeared. Her eyes were light red.

"Hello, there! What seems to be the problem?"

"Why don't I just show you?" Zim moved to the side to show Sypha lying on the blood-soaked table.

Camilla covered her mouth. "Oh, my, what happened?"

"She ate some Earth food." he replied. "She said that you would know what to do, so can you please help?"

"Hmmm...I think I know how to fix this. Hang on a sec." She walked over to a control panel and pushed a few buttons. "I'm sending you something that will help."

A small beam in Zim's lab materialized a small sphere-shaped wad of...something. (A/N: It kinda looks like the medicine of the river spirit from Spirited Away.) Zim picked it up. "What is this?"

"It's medicine." Camilla answered. "The food has caused the lining of Sypha's throat to rupture. If you get the food out of her body, the bleeding should stop."

"So that's what this is for?"

"Precisely."

"Thank you." He suddenly remembered that he was talking to royalty. "Uh, your majesty" He bowed.

Camilla laughed. "Oh, please, no need to bow. It's no problem. Now, if, for whatever reason, that doesn't work, don't hesitate to call me." The screen then went black.

"Well, here goes nothing." He shoved the medicine down Sypha's throat and tilted her head back to make her swallow it. Her eyes immediately snapped open and she coughed up some green goo-the peas.

"Oh, thank god!" Zim threw his arms around her, making her blush.

"Zim? Wha-what's going on? How did I end up here?" Her eyes were orange.

"Don't you remember?" he asked. "You ate some peas and began hacking out blood. Then you passed out, and I brought you here."

Her eyes turned pink. "You saved me?"

Zim smiled. "Well, yeah. Just like you saved me when I was drenched from rain."

"Well, then," Sypha said. "Let me give you this as a token of my thanks." She leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

Zim blushed and cleared his throat. "Um, I think you should j-just get in bed and rest for a while."

"Good idea." She stood up, but then started wobbling. When she began to fall backwards, Zim caught her.

"You're still too weak to walk from all the blood you lost." he said. "Here, I'll carry you to our room."

Sypha put her arms around his neck. "Thank you." As Zim made his way to the ground level of the base, she noticed something. "You know, the way you're holding me, it's kinda like we're newlyweds, huh?"

Zim blushed even brighter. "Heh, I guess so."

As he passed Bethany's room, they saw Salome taking a nap. "Whatever you do," Sypha said "Don't tell her about this. She'll flip out." When he finally made it to their room, he gently placed Sypha on the bed. "Now, try to get some sleep. You should be back to normal soon."

"Thank you." Her eyes began to close. "For...everything." she added as she drifted to sleep.

"No need." Zim put his hand on her soft cheek. Slowly, he leaned closer until their lips were touching. He then stood up and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later when Zim was sitting on the couch, Alraune, Gir, and Mary Annette entered the house.

"What took you guys so long?" Zim asked.

"Well, because SOMEONE ditched us," Alraune replied angrily "We had to walk home. Along the way, Gir began chasing this balloon all around the city and got us lost!"

Gir smiled. "It was a pretty red one!"

"So," Alraune began "Is Sypha okay?"

"She's fine." Zim answered. "She's in our room sleeping right now." He paused for a moment. "Hey, I...want to, uh, apologize for putting Sypha in danger."

"Apologize, why?" she responed. "I messed up, too. If I had checked out her food, she wouldn't have eaten it."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have left the table." he told her, trying to make it seem like it was his fault.

"No, I screwed up the most."

"No, it was Zim."

"No, it was me."

"Zim!"

"Me!"

"Zim!"

"Me!"

"Zim!"

"Okay, wait!" Alraune shouted. "Obviously, squabbling like a couple of two year olds isn't going to get us anywhere."

"You're right, Alraune."

"So, let's settle this like adults." Alraune said.

"Agreed." Zim responed.

"Yes, we can both agree that...I'm right and you're wrong!" She then ran out the door waving.

"Sneaky bitch." Zim swore to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour or so later, Sypha emerged from their room.

"Feeling better?" Zim asked

Her eyes changed to yellow as she nodded. "Much better, thank you."

"So," he began. "What's the plan?"

Her eyes went orange. "Plan? What plan?"

He grinned maliciously. "Our plan for getting revenge on the Dib, of course."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo! I'm finally finished with chapter 18! This has got to be one of my favorites so far. It's so awesome! Oh, but you know what? I've found the perfect song to describe Zim's feelings for Sypha. It's "The Reason" by Hoobastank. Here are the lyrics:

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

---------------------------------

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

----------------------------------

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

-------------------------------------

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

-------------------------------------

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

And the reason is you

--------------------------------------

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

----------------------------------------

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

------------------------------------------

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I just wanted to show you that. Don't ask me why. NOTHING I DO MAKES SENSE!!!!!! So, next chapter, Sypha and Gaz will kick the crap out of each other, and Dib will face certain doom. Innit that great? Huh? Yeah!


	19. Preparing for the Battle

Disclaimerness: I own not Invader Zim, only the stuff that's on my profile.

Okay, remember the crappy commentary I had a while back? Well, I'm giving it another try.

Sypha: Dear God, NO!

Mary Annette: IT'S MADNESS!!!! MAAAAAAAADNEEEESS!!!!!!

Me: I was thinking that since I now have more OCs, it would be better.

Salome: But why doesn't Beth have to be here?

Me: Cuz she somehow got a hold of my favorite picture of Nny which she is now holding hostage and threatened to rip apart if I made her do this.

Salome: Oh...lucky.

Alraune: I kinda like commentary. It's kinda cool, you know?

Sypha: I must say, though, I'm very excited. Will I get to kill Gaz?

Me: I'm not sure. If I let you kill her, I'll most likely get attacked by hate mail.

Sypha: Wait, people actually LIKE her?

Me: Yeah, like me!

Sypha: Please...

Salome: You can easily kick the crap outta her, sissy!

Sypha: Heh heh...yeah.

Alraune: We might as well announce her dead already...

Me: We'll see. Okay, peoples, commentary's over. TO THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A similar smile went on Sypha's face as her eyes turned black. "Oh yes, I almost forgot about him. So, you want me to stab him?"

"I was thinking something a little more...unpleasant" Zim snickered. "Something MUCH more painful than a simple stab."

"Ooh, I like the way you think." Sypha's eyes changed to dark red. "What should we do to the Dib? Brainwash him? Torture him? Eat his flesh?"

"Why don't you get him mpregged?" Mary Annette suddenly chirped. "That was pretty tormenting, right Mister? Plus, don't da babies sometimes kill da person they're in? Maybe that would happen to Dib!"

"Wait-WHAT?!" Zim screamed.

Sypha's eyes turned white. "Well...every now and then an Enfudikon child will have _too _smart of a brain. They realize where they are and what's going on. They don't particularly like living inside another creature's body, so they want out as soon as possible. Once they're fully developed, they don't have the patience to wait for the mother/father to give birth to it, so they get out on their own by...cutting their way out. And not just the kind of cutting I did to you, they hack and slash through various innards, most likely killing the person."

Zim's eye twitched. "So, you're saying I could've been KILLED!?"

"Yeah..." Sypha replied. "But this doesn't happen to often. We can do better, anyway."

"Hey Sypha," Alraune began. "Can't you Enfudikons make some sort of poison?"

"Oh yeah!" Sypha exclaimed. "I forgot about that."

"Wait, I never knew you could make poison." Zim stated.

Sypha pointed to the inside of her mouth. "It's made near our saliva glands. We can put it into our saliva. We just have so many better weapons, we hardly use it." She grinned wickedly. "If it enters another creature's body, the poison causes it's insides to _slowly _melt, creating an excruciating pain."

Zim laughed his insanely famous laugh. "YES! It's perfect!"

"But first things first," Alraune said. "You need to worry about that girl you challenged."

Sypha scoffed. "Please, I could beat the living shit outta that girl blindfolded and my hands taped behind my back with duct tape."

"I'm not so sure about that." Zim interjected. "Gaz is tough. I know. I've gone up against her before. Plus, she's smart. She can easily psych a person out."

"Yeah, but she's never faced someone like _me_ before." Sypha replied with gold eyes. She then noticed the clock. "Oops, I have to pick-up Bethany from preschool." She ran out the door. _"She'll flip if I get there late!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bethany was standing in the now empty classroom, tapping her foot. Her eyes turned dark red when she looked at the time. "Geez, where the heck is she?"

Sypha then dashed through the doorway. Her eyes were blue.

"What took you so long?" Bethany demanded.

"Sorry." Sypha's eyes went dark orange. "Today was...kinda crazy."

"Well, let's go. I'm not sure how much longer I can stand this place!" They started walking outside.

"You don't like your school?"

"No! Everyone here is a total idiot!"

Sypha's eyes turned dull yellow. "Welcome to the club, kid."

Bethany's eyes went yellow. "Well, I guess not everyone in my class is that bad." She looked at something in her hand.

Sypha noticed it. Her eyes changed to orange. "Whatcha got there, sweetie?"

"Somethin' my new friend Kuroko gave me."

Sypha smiled. "You made a friend? That's so nice! When your father and I take over this planet, I'll make sure she doesn't become a slave."

Bethany's eyes turned orange. "I'm not exactly sure what it is, though."

"Lemme see." she handed Sypha the thing and she read what the wrapper said. "'Fruit Roll-Ups.' Hmm, let's see what it looks like." She tore off the first wrapper and examined it. "What is this? Some kinda condom?" She tried to peel of the plastic wrapper. "It's as hard to open as a condom." When she finally got the plastic off, she sniffed it. "It smells edible. And it's sticky."

"Kuroko told me that it's a snack." Bethany said.

Sypha's eyes suddenly changed to dark blue. "A HA! I know what it is!" They then went light red. "It's a sex toy! You stick it on a person's body, most likely on a guy's dick, and lick it off."

Bethany's eyes turned yellow-green. "Is EVERYTHING a sex toy to you?"

Sypha giggled. "It can be with a little imagination. You mind if I keep this? I might need it for your father."

Beth looked as if she was going to puke. "EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!! No, no, no, no, NO! I DID _NOT_ NEED THAT IMAGE!!! GAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" She ran ahead screaming. Sypha just sighed, and ran after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finally made it home, Beth, still screaming, ran straight to her room and locked the door.

Alraune turned to Sypha. "What did you say to her?"

Sypha's eyes changed to white. "Nothing..."

"Nothing," she narrowed her eyes. "Or something?" (A/N: You better know what I stole that from!)

"Oh, fine!" She whispered into Alraune's ear.

Her eyes grew wide. "Woooooooow, I _almost _feel sorry for the guy. You're one sick person, you know that?"

Sypha laughed as her eyes went orange. "Yes, I sure am. Now, I'll back right back. I need to go get a few things." She began walking out the door.

"Wait!" Alraune called. "What kind of things?"

"Well, the first thing I need is a certain video game. I don't really remember what it's called, though. Soul something, I think. Also, I need some music, and a comic book."

"What book?"

"I don't remember what that's called, either. But, it's about a homicidal maniac."

"Why do you need it?"

Sypha smiled. "For training."

Alraune stared at her oddly. "Okaaaaay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while later, Sypha was busy down in the underground base, doing her...training. She said that she couldn't be disturbed. However, Zim needed to do a little work, and was tired of waiting.

He stepped behind her seat, which was in front of a huge screen that showed the game "Soul Caliber 2". There were some CDs lying on the floor around her. They included artists like "Three Days Grace", "Disturbed", "Rob Zombie", and "Drowning Pool". Sypha seemed to not notice him, she just continued to mash buttons on a PS2 controller and listen to her headphones with wide, determined, orange eyes.

"Alright, Sypha," Zim began. He took off her headphones. "You've been down here for THREE hours, now...THREE HOURS!!! ENOUGH!"

She ignored him.

"What the hell are you doing, anyway?"

Sypha's eyes changed to dark red. "For once, I don't want you to bother me. I'm busy kicking some virtual ass, right now."

"But I need to use this lab! You've been hogging it forever!"

"I'm sorry, Zim, but you might want to leave now, as I find your company to be most distracting."

"But it's really important! I've been growing some genetically mutated rabbits, and they need to be fed everyday. If they don't, they get angry. They could escape, and then we'd all die!"

"I could arrange that to be true, but, at the moment, your legs are still attached to your body. Take advantage of that now."

"Can't you at least tell me why you're doing this?"

Sypha said nothing at first. Her eyes went orange. "I'll explain after this battle."

After she destroyed her opponent, Sypha put the controller down. "See, what I'm doing is honing my fighting skills." She was now at the character select screen. She scrolled down to the character Voldo. "Look at this guy. His weapon greatly resembles my claws. I'm gonna try and learn his technique and use it against Gaz!"

"What about this?" He held up the CDs.

"I'm listening to music that'll get me pumped, angry, and ready to fight! If Gaz is as tough as you say she is, I'm gonna need all the power I can get."

Suddenly, a beeping sound came from the computer. "Incoming message." it said.

"That's odd..." Sypha responded. "We're not expecting any calls." She walked in front of the transmitter. It then showed Tak. Sypha's eyes turned yellow. "Oh, hi, Tak! I didn't think you'd be calling so soon!"

Tak smiled. "Yeah, well, I just wanted to say hi."

Zim narrowed his eyes. "Tak...what are _you _doing calling my base?"

Tak scoffed. "Not that it's any of _your_ business, but I simply wanted to talk to my friend."

His mouth practically dropped to the floor. "Since when did you two become friends?"

"Oh, it was a while back." Sypha replied. Her eyes changed to olive green. "You know, Zimmy, she's alright once you get to know her. Same with him, Tak." They both just turned away from each other. "Now c'mon, I can't have my two friends hate each other! I think apologies are in order." She turned to Zim. He said nothing, so she nudged his arm.

"Alright, alright!" He sighed. "I'm...sorry, okay?"

"Tak..."

"Fine. I'm sorry, too."

Sypha's eyes went yellow. "Good! Now, then, how's it been, Tak?"

"Well, remember that marshmallow planet I told you about?"

"Yeah."

"It turns out that it wasn't yet conquered. So, after a talk with your king and queen, I gave it to the Enfudikon Empire."

Sypha laughed. "Really? Oh, that's so nice of you!"

"Well, consider it a thank you gift."

"Aww, don't mention it! Well, I should probably get going. I'm fighting Gaz tomorrow, and I need to train some more."

"Gaz? Yeah, I remember her. Good luck with that. Bye!" The screen went black.

Sypha turned back to the TV. "I'm tired of Soul Caliber. I think I'm gonna go upstairs and read." She entered the nearby elevator.

"Good," Zim said. "Now, I can finally get some work done.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sypha reached the ground level, she walked to the couch, grabbed the book on it, and began reading. Alraune appeared behind her a half hour later.

"So, is that the book?" She asked.

Sypha nodded.

"How is it?"

"Oh, it's really awesome! The main character kills people in HORRIBLE ways! Plus, he's HOT!!!" (A/N: Well, he is!)

Alraune suddenly noticed Zim coming from the lab. "Oh, so does Zim have some competition?"

Zim's antennae perked up. "What are you guys talking about?"

Sypha's eyes turned dark orange. "What-N-NO! No, of course not! Why would he be competition?"

Alraune grinned. "Well, you did say he was hot."

Zim was now standing in front of Sypha. "Who are you talking about?"

Sypha's eyes changed to white. "Just some guy in my new book." She held the book up, which had "Z?" on the cover.

Zim grabbed it. He read the author's name. "Jhonen Vasquez...why does that name sound so familiar?"

Sypha shrugged. "How the hell should I know?"

"By the way, why are you reading this?" Zim asked. He turned to a page that showed Nny exploding someone's head.

Sypha's eyes went black. "For inspiration. Anyways, this guy may be hot, but he's NOTHING compared to you, Zimmy."

Bethany rolled her dark red eyes. She was seated in front of a computer and had been listening to this little conversation. "Pssh, I can think of someone hotter than him."

Sypha's eyes turned orange. "Who?"

"ANYBODY!"

Sypha scoffed at stood next to Bethany. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Reading fanfics and talking on IM."

Sypha examined the AIM window. Bethany's screen name was kuramasgrl369. She was talking to someone with the screen name BringerofDarkness441. "Hmm...what's a fanfic?"

"It's pretty much a story posted on a website about a movie, book, show, and so on." Beth answered. Her eyes changed to dull yellow. "You know what the weirdest thing is? I sometimes get the feeling that _we're _in a fanfic."

Sypha laughed. "Oh please, Bethany? That's impossible! Who would be crazy enough to write a story like _this_?"

Bethany's eyes went blue. "Yeah, I guess that's true. No one could possibly be THAT crazy."

Meanwhile, The Only Person Who Luvs Akito was busy typing away on her computer with her claw-like fingernails. She had an INSANE look on her face as she read over what she'd written so far. "Hee! Hee!" She went back to work.

"You know what I found?" Beth's eyes turned dark orange. "There's a couple scheme on this site called 'ZAGR'."

"What does that mean?"

"It stands for 'Zim and Gaz romance'."

Sypha's eyes changed to dark red. "WHAT!?" She pounded her fist on the table. "Zim and Gaz!!? What the hell kinda moron came up with that!? Probably people who are excruciatingly stupid!!! I HATE whoever writes shit like that!! MY Zim falling in love with that HUMAN!? Fuck!" (A/N: Don't hate me, ZAGR fans! This is SYPHA'S opinion! I LOVE ZAGR! I even say so on my profile!) She headed for her room. "That bitch is DEAD!" She spent the rest of the day practicing some of Voldo's attacks herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day finally came. It was raining, so Sypha brought a black umbrella with her. She walked to school with it over her in a way that made it cover most of her face. As she walked by, she could hear children whispering around her.

Zim caught up with her. He also had an umbrella. "Are you sure you're ready, Sypha?"

"Hell yeah. Don't worry, Zim, I still have the rest of the day before I face her."

Zim sighed. "I guess. Just be careful."

"I'll be fine. Now, I want you to go home with the rest of the children. Alright?"

He nodded.

For the entire day, Sypha said nothing. Other than that and the fact that Sypha and Gaz spent lunch staring at each other, things went on pretty normal. Every now and then, Sypha would see kids placing bets on who would win.

Finally, the school day was over. As kids rushed out the doors, Sypha leaned against the wall, waiting. Once the halls were empty, she found Gaz and Dib standing in front of her.

Sypha's eyes went black. "Ah, just in time. Come, I know just the place." She turned and began walking. When she noticed that both Gaz and Dib were following, she stopped. She pointed her clawed finger right to Dib's throat. "You, stay!"

"But, she-!"

"I said STAY!" She put a bleeding cut on his throat. "There's nothing you need to see. If you interfere, whatever I do to your sister, I'll do DOUBLE on you!" She turned and started walking again.

Gaz rolled her eyes as she followed. "Just do what she says, Dib."

He clutched his neck as he watched them go forward.

Sypha led Gaz to a door on another side of the building.

Gaz looked up at it. "Room 777?"

Sypha smiled. "Yes, this is an abandoned classroom. It's totally empty, so we'll have plenty of space." She opened the door and stepped inside. When Gaz did the same, she closed the door and locked it. She put the key down her shirt. She then pulled from her pocket an infinite matter cube. (A/N: It's a small cube that can hold any amount of objects of any size.) It brought out a bucket of liquid.

Gaz raised her eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Preparing." She poured the liquid around the perimeter of the room. Then, she poured some on herself and Gaz.

"Hey!" She yelled. "What the hell-?" She suddenly smelled something strange. She sniffed the liquid. "Wait a minute, this is gas!"

Sypha laughed. "Yes, I learned about this quite recently. A highly flammable liquid." She walked over to the gas on the side of the room and lit it on fire, creating a wall of fire around them. "Now that you're covered in it, if you were to touch this fire, you'd be dead. So, here are the rules, whoever get thrown into the wall, loses."

Gaz gulped. "Alright, fine! I can take you! I know I'm stronger than you!"

Sypha laughed again. "Oh, you think so?" Sypha's skin turned blue and her ears became pointed.

"Yeah! You're weak, just like all Irkens!"

"That's where you're wrong. You have no idea what you've really gotten yourself into, do you?" Wings sprouted from her back. "For you see," huge claws grew from her fingers. "I'm no Irken." Her hair started moving like tentacles. "I'm something FAR more terrifying." Finally, her teeth became sharper. She lunged and Gaz and held her up by her collar. "I'm...YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, it's another cliffhanger, I'm a bitch. I'm sorry to disapoint you guys. But, I still need to figure out what exactly will happen in the fight. I'll try not to take too long. I know you're sad that this chapter's ending, but do not cry yourself to sleep. DO NOT CRY!!!!!


	20. Celebrating the Defeat of the Membranes

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, or I Feel Sick! Those belong to the uber awesome Jhonen Vasquez. Oh yeah, and I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, anything having to do with Mindless Self Indulgence, or any of the arcade games I mentioned. Don't sue me, I'm funny.

Sorry this chapter took a while. I had some writer's block and a lot of distractions. I've been finding some other awesome fanfics lately. Also, I recently bought the soundtrack for God of War 2. Then, my grandpa's been visiting. Plus, I've found a Nny dress-up game on deviantart. (God, that game's so fun and addictive.) But best of all, I'VE PRE-ORDERED THE DIRECTOR'S CUT OF JOHNNY THE HOMICIDAL MANIAC!!!!! WOOHOO!!!! So yeah, I've been kinda busy. Now, along with all that cool stuff, something really sucky happened. First off, I got sick. Then, this fanfic was put into a community called "World's Cheesiest Zim Fics." WHAT THE HELL?! Oh well, I've got a ton of loyal fans who love this fic, so who cares? Well, enough about that. Here's chapter 20.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaz immediately thought _"Oh shit."_ She had to escape Sypha's grip, or she'd be toast! (A/N: Hee hee, I like toast.) So, the first thing she thought of was to kick Sypha in the shin. Not exactly the smartest thing to do, but it worked none the less.

Sypha gripped her leg, releasing Gaz. She tried to run for the exit, but it was blocked by the fire. It seemed she would have to fight Sypha. She cackled. "What's the matter, little girl? Are you trying to run away?"

This made Gaz pissed. _"No one calls me a little girl!" _Sypha was facing the other way, so she ran at her, ready to throw a punch. However, Gaz only thought Sypha had dropped her guard.

She grabbed Gaz's hand and bent it backward. As Gaz screamed, she laughed. "Silly human, did you really think you would be able to get me with a trick like that?" She bent her hand back even farther. "How old are you, anyway?"

"...I'm nine." Gaz choked.

Sypha laughed again. "Now, do you have any idea how old I am?" Gaz didn't respond, so she answered for her. "I'm 165 years old! And I won't die until I am at least 1,000! So, if you wanna survive, you better think of a tougher strategy than that!"

Sypha bent her hand even farther. If she went any farther, Gaz's wrist would surely break. She would have to get Sypha to let go, but how? Then, it came to her. She gave Sypha's hand a hard bite. (A/N: Wow, there's a lot of biting in this fic, huh?)

She let go of Gaz's hand, and she punched Sypha in the face, sending her to the ground. She got back up. "Why, you little BITCH!" She crouched onto the floor, and pounced on Gaz. Sypha held onto her shoulders and scratched her back. Blood began to seep through her black dress. Then, Sypha threw her to the ground. She positioned herself in a bridge-like pose and walked over Gaz, giving her some more gashes.

Sypha stood over her. She was bleeding a lot and had some bruises, too. Sypha picked her up as though she weighed nothing and held her over her head in a way so Gaz couldn't escape. She stood in front of the wall. "This is it, little worm-baby. Once you're gone, I'll get your dad. Imagine how horrible it will be for your brother to be the only living member of the Membrane family!" Gaz tried to struggle free, but it was no use. Sypha laughed. "Then he'll finally see that he shouldn't mess with species more superior than his. He'll wish he'd never stood in Zimmy's way!" She took another step forward. "I've always wanted to try grilled human! It must be delicious!"

Meanwhile, a man was watching over the security systems of the school in a nearby room. He'd been there since 8 a.m., and was close to falling asleep. He looked over everything thing again, and all seemed well. However, there was something that caught his eye. It was the fire security system. (A/N: It's the system that activates those water spraying machines on the ceiling whenever there's a fire in the building. I have no idea what it's really called.) It was turned off. He must've accidentally hit the switch this morning. He immediately turned it back on.

Back in room 777, Sypha was just about to throw Gaz into the wall of fire. Suddenly, since the system was now running again, the machines were activated, and water began to pour from the ceiling. Sypha shrieked and dropped to the floor, releasing Gaz.

She noticed that the key had fallen out of Sypha's shirt. She grabbed it and headed straight for the door. Now that the fire was gone, she could leave.

As she put the key into the door, Sypha sat up. "If you leave, that means you forfeit!"

Gaz twisted the key and swung the door open. As she ran out and into the hall, she shouted "Fine! I don't care! You win!"

Sypha ran out of the room just in time to see Gaz run out of the skool. The fear she had made Sypha smile triumphantly as her eyes turned red-orange. "I suppose now would be a good time to take care of Dib. It seems I'll have to go with the original plan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dib was seated on the couch at home, trying to find something interesting on TV. Suddenly, the front door was swung open. Dib gasped when he saw the figure in the doorway. It was Gaz. She looked pretty bad. She had cuts, bruises, and even some burnt marks all over her, and was beginning to look pale.

Dib ran over to her. "Gaz, what happened to you?"

She glared at him. "What do you think happened? That bitch Sypha got me good!"

"Dad isn't home now...We have to get you to the hospital! We'll take Tak's ship." He grabbed Gaz. She apparently was too weak to protest. When they stepped outside, Gaz suddenly look terrified and ran back inside.

Dib looked in the direction she did, and then saw what scared her. It was Sypha. "Sypha...what do you want? Here to finish what you started?"

Sypha laughed as her eyes changed to black. "Well, I do need to take care of some unfinished business, but not with Gaz. No, not yet, at least." She laughed again.

Dib narrowed his eyes. "Well, can it wait? Thanks to you, I have to take Gaz to the hospital."

"Oh, please. Once I'm through here, it's going to be you who'll need to go to the hospital."

Dib gulped as she stepped closer. "W-what are you going to do to me?"

"By the time you find out, it'll already be too late."

"What's that supposed to me-" But Dib was cut off by Sypha grabbing his shoulders. She moved in closer...and closer...until their lips were locked in a kiss. She held onto Dib too tightly, so he couldn't break free. He then could feel something that made him want to scream: Sypha's tongue in his mouth.

A minute or so later, she released him. Dib was gasping for air. "What was that all about!?" he shouted.

Sypha scoffed. "Oh, why are you so angry? You should feel honored to have been kissed by the great SYPHA!"

Dib simply stared for a few seconds. "I think you've been spending too much time with Zim." (A/N: You see, people, if you hang around with one person too much, you'll begin to act like the person.)

Sypha rolled her eyes. "Whatever." And with that, she flew home. (A/N: They can float, remember? Sorry, I haven't really been mentioning that too much.)

Dib sighed. "Great, my first kiss, and it's from a space monster."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Sypha stepped into the door, Mary Annette jumped on top of her. "Mastress, you gots to check this out!" She dragged her over to the TV.

Sypha's eyes went dark red as she rubbed her back. "Geez, what could be so friggin' important that you'd tackle me?"

Mary Annette pointed to the screen. "Look! They're opening a comic book shop in the mall!"

Sypha's eyes turned yellow. "A...comic book shop?"

Alraune, who was sitting on the couch, smirked. "Are you thinking of what I think you're thinking?"

"Can I think, too?" Gir immediately shouted.

"NO!" Everyone yelled back.

Zim suddenly came back from the lab. "Sypha? Sypha, how'd it go?"

She turned to Zim. "Oh, yeah! I wasn't able to kill Gaz, but I don't think we'll have to worry about her anymore. And Dib, I doubt we'll ever see him again."

"You mean?"

Sypha nodded. Both she and Zim had malicious grins spread across their faces.

Alraune sighed. "And now, laughter to wake the entire neighborhood!" And, of course, they shared a maniacal laugh.

Sypha eventually straightened her out. She then remembered the mall. She grabbed Zim's shoulders. "Zimmy, we HAVE TO GO TO THE MALL!!!!!" She screamed as she shook his shoulders.

He pushed her off. "Why would you want to go there now?"

Sypha had a dreamy look on her face. "'Cause they have a new comic book shop there."

"What's so important about a comic book shop?"

"That's where Sypha can buy more Johnny the Homicidal Maniac." Alraune answered.

"Yeah..." Sypha sighed.

Bethany and Salome peeked outside of their room. Their eyes were orange. "Hey, can we go, too?" Salome asked.

"Yeah, I wanna go to Hot Topic and Suncoast. Those are my favorite stores, and they're only at the mall."

Sypha shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Then, she beamed. "Let's all go! In celebration of defeating those horrible Membrane children!"

"Yyyyyaaaaaaayyy!!!!!" Gir and Mary Annette cheered.

Zim raised his hand. "Do I have to go, too?"

Alraune answered for him by nodding.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone agreed to disguise themselves and that taking one of the ships wouldn't be a good idea.

"What about taking a bus? Or a cab?" Bethany, eyes blue, suggested before they left.

Zim cringed. "No...not the bus. That thing is full of nothing but shit!"

"And we couldn't all fit in a cab." Sypha replied. So, they walked.

About halfway to the mall, Alraune wiped her brow. "Whew, I hope it rains soon. Look at me!" She pointed to her skirt, which was slightly wrinkled and had a few brown spots on it. "I think I'm starting to wilt!"

"Wilt?" Zim asked. "What are you talking about?"

Alraune rolled her eyes. "Flowers wilt, you know."

"Well, I heard that it's supposed to rain sometime this week." Sypha stated. "I think I'll have to bathe in paste tonight. Bethany, I want you to stay inside for most of the week."

"Whatever."

"That lady takes horrible care of her flowers!" Alraune commented. "She hardly ever waters us!"

"Wait-what? What lady?" Zim asked.

"Well, I've been living in your neighbor's garden ever since I came here." Alraune answered. "She has a big patch of roses, so I blend in perfectly."

"Hmm, I was wondering where you've been living." Zim said.

"Oh, look!" Sypha exclaimed. "We're here!"

Bethany and Salome stared up at the building before them. "Gee," Salome said. "It sure is big!"

They all walked through the doorway. "Okay," Sypha began. "Where should we go first? I know! How about that new comic book store?"

"I wanna go to Hot Topic!" Bethany whined.

"How about we split up?" Alraune suggested. "Me, Gir, and Mary Annette will go with Beth to Hot Topic, and you, Salome, and Zim can go to the comic book store."

"Yes! I think I see it over there!" Bethany turned and ran towards a black store.

"Beth! Wait up!" Alraune called as she and the two robots ran after her.

Sypha shook her head and laughed. "Heh, that girl and her Hot Topic..." Suddenly, she noticed a store that had a sign that said "Comic Classics". "Oh my god, that's it!" she screamed, doing an "I HAVE HEAD-EXPLODEY!" jump. She dashed into it, shouting "I'M COMING, NNY!!!!" Salome, being the little duckling she is, copied her big sis and did the same. Zim, however, just walked in, hand over his eyes and shaking his head in embarrassment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Hot Topic, Bethany scanned the back of the store, Alraune standing next to her. Bethany angrily groaned as her eyes changed to dark red. "What the heck?! Where is all the anime stuff? They had, like, a whole shelf full of it the last time I saw this place. That's the bad thing; they change the store around every two seconds! And everything that was there before is gone!" She then began digging through the contents of the shelves before her, throwing everything she didn't want behind her.

Alraune looked around nervously. "Beth, you do know that you'll have to pick those up, right?"

Meanwhile, Gir and Mary Annette were at a different side of the store. Gir picked up a small bottle. "Oooooohhhh...what's THIS?"

Mary Annette blinked before plainly saying "That's perfume-used to make a person smell better-making them more attractive."

Gir looked confused at the way she answered. "Weeeeell...CHECK THIS OUT!!!" He held up another item.

"That's a wristband."

"Hmmm..." Gir stared at it for a few moments before exclaiming "IT LOOKS CHEWY!!!!" He began to bite it.

"That's not meant to be eaten, Gir."

"Oh..." He then noticed something else. "How 'bout DIS?"

Mary Annette studied the thing in his hand. "Those are barrettes. Girls are supposed to wear them in their hair."

"You mean like THIS!" He began sticking a few of them in her hair, but she quickly shook them off.

"Please don't do that."

Gir frowned. "You're no fun when you wear that dress!"

"I'm not designed to be fun, Gir. My purpose is to serve my master. If you were fully functional, you would be able to do the same."

Tears began to well up in Gir's uber cute eyes. (A/N: I love that word...uber. Hee hee!) He ran to the area Beth and Alraune were in, crying. Mary Annette simply shrugged. "It's not my fault he doesn't work."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim and Salome walked out of the comic shop. Salome had bought a little Spooky squeak toy, and was now squeaking it madly with happy yellow eyes. Zim, who had his ears plugged, turned behind him. "Sypha!" he called. "Would you hurry up?"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" she replied. "I'm almost finished with paying for everything." She then emerged from the doorway, holding not only the last three issues of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, but she also had a JTHM t-shirt, pants, and neon sign.

"I think you went a _little_ bit overboard, Sissy." Salome said, eyes green.

"A little?" Zim repeated. "That's an understatement."

"Well, where do you think we should go next?" Sypha asked.

Salome looked around her, trying to find a worthy place. On the other side of the mall, she noticed a relatively dark area with a lot of flashing lights and sounds. "Hey! Let's check that place out!" She ran through the large doorway, and gasped at what was inside as her eyes went orange. All around her were giant squares that projected images. Most of them had buttons, and people of all kinds were mashing them.

When Sypha and Zim caught up with her, she turned to her big sis. "What is this place?"

Sypha surveyed the area around her. "Oh, I've heard of these kinda things. They're called arcades. Those boxes are the games. Humans pay money to play them."

Salome noticed something on one side of the room. "Ooh, that looks cool!" She then went to investigate.

Sypha turned around, and her mouth practically dropped to the floor. Standing before her was a DDR game. "Oh! Oh! I gotta try this! Zimmy, will you play with me?" Her eyes turned blue.

Zim looked at the game. "I don't think so. It looks pretty retarded to me."

Sypha's eyes changed to white. "Oh, come on! Please? For me?"

Zim looked into those eyes, and he shook his head as he covered his eyes. "I know I'm gonna regret this..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alraune, Bethany, Gir, and Mary Annette had been wandering around the mall for about an hour now. Bethany was hugging a little Kenshin plushie she had bought from Suncoast. Her eyes were ACTUALLY pink! (You are all shocked, no?)

"Shit!" Alraune swore. "I guess we forgot to figure out a meeting place."

Gir suddenly jumped up. "Ooh!!! I think I see Little Miss Master!"

Alraune looked confused. "Who? Salome?" But it was too late. Gir was already charging towards the arcade.

When the others found him, they noticed Salome playing Miss Pac Man.

"Hey, Salome," Alraune asked. "Do you know where your sister is?"

Without turning away from her game, she answered. "She's right over there with Zim." A "Game Over" noise came from the screen. Salome pounded her fist as her eyes went dark red. "Stupid ghost-blob-thingy!! Kill me? You have invoked an evil older than time!! Older than croutons!! Now, you shall pay!!" She inserted two more quarters into the slot as Alraune backed away slowly.

She then walked to the direction Salome had mentioned. Soon enough, she found the DDR machine. The song "Shut Me Up" by Mindless Self Indulgence was playing. On the left platform, Sypha was frantically trying to step on the right arrows in time. However, Zim was sitting on the bar behind his platform, a bored expression on his face. He was simply using his spider legs to press every arrow.

He yawned. "I fail to see why you find this game challenging...or exciting." Alraune laughed to herself.

Once the song was over, Bethany approached Sypha with red eyes. "Hey Mom, look what I found." She pointed to a machine that said "Soul Caliber 2". "I challenge you to a battle!" Beth proclaimed.

Sypha's eyes turned orange. "Are you serious? I've been practicing that game for days! There's no way you could beat me!"

Bethany smirked. "Yeah, but I've been practicing, too."

"Alright, you're on!"

About a half hour later, Alraune stood next to the competitors. "Sypha, it's getting kinda late. We should probably be going now."

"No, not yet!" She shouted. "The score's seven to seven. Just one more round!"

Alraune rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine! But only _one _more, you got that."

Both Sypha and Bethany nodded. They went to the character select screen. Bethany chose Talim, and Sypha chose Ivy. A few minutes passed, and Talim's death cry could be heard as she was strangled by Ivy's sword-whip.

"HA!" Sypha cheered. "Looks like you need a bit more practice, Beth."

"Aw, crap!" Bethany pouted as her eyes changed to dark red.

"Good, now can we go already?" Alraune said.

"Alright, alright." Sypha replied. "We just have to find Gir and Mary Annette." The gang searched around for about five minutes, but they finally found the two robots playing a game called "Area 51". Mary Annette held a red gun on the left, and Gir held a blue one on the right. They were both trying to shoot what looked like alien-zombies.

Gir shot one, and it exploded in an array of bones and blood. "Yay! I like making them go 'splodey!"

Another one was about to hit him, but Mary Annette shot it for him. "You need to stay alert, Gir." she commented. Gir smiled and nodded.

"How much longer is this gonna take?" Sypha asked.

"That depends on when we get a game over." Mary Annette answered. "We're trying to get the high score." Since everyone else was sick of playing games, they all just watched the two play. Soon, they both were finally killed. They looked at their score.

"Woohoo!" Gir shouted. "We got the high score! WE GOT THE HIGH SCORE!!!!" When it was time to enter their names, they put down "G&M". Their names were put over the name "IGG", who once held the highest score.

"Finally!" Alraune sighed in relief. "Let's go!" They all walked out of the arcade and headed for the exit. When they were just about to walk out, however, Zim stopped them.

"Hey, where's Sypha?" Everyone looked around the group, and sure enough, she wasn't there.

"Oh, goddammit!" Alraune said. "Where the hell did she go?" She looked in the direction they came from, and spotted Sypha. She was a few stores back, staring up at some sort of machine. She ran over to her. "Sypha, what are you doing? C'mon, we gotta go!"

But Sypha didn't move. Alraune looked at the machine she was staring at. "What is this?" she asked.

"I think it's called a photo booth." She looked at the kinds of pictures people took. Some were between friends, and some were between a boyfriend and girlfriend. A thought came to her head as her eyes went pink. She went back to Zim and dragged him to the machine. "Zim-Zim, let's try this!"

"No way! You may have gotten me to do that DDR thing, but there's no way you'll get me to go in ther-" He was cut short when Alraune pushed the two inside.

They both just sat there, looking around. "So, how does this work?" Zim asked.

"I'm not really sure." Meanwhile, Salome walked over to the machine. She then noticed a big red button on it.

"Ooooooohhhhh," she squealed. "What does this button do?" She pressed it.

Back inside, Zim and Sypha were about to give up on the idea, but suddenly, a bright flash came from the front wall. They both screamed and covered their eyes. There was another flash. "I'm bliiiiiind!!!!" Sypha yelled. When it flashed again, that was the final straw. Zim pulled out some sort of laser, and Sypha put her hand in the direction of the flashing.

Back outside, Bethany and Alraune were enjoying this little show. That was, until they saw a laser beam and fire shoot out of the machine. There was now a burnt hole going through it. Zim and Sypha stepped out, looking triumphant. When their pictures were printed, Sypha grabbed them. But before she could look at them, Alraune grabbed her sleeve. "We're leaving." was all she said. She began dragging her out of the mall, and everyone else followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I think that'll do. That was a fun chapter! But oh, you know what I'm excited about? They're two things. One: Tomorrow is July 7th, 2007- 7.7.7! Number of the moose! I plan on doing everything that's related to JTHM as I can. It's just too bad that I won't have the director's cut in time. Pooh! The second thing: On the 10th, I'm going to Florida **by myself** to visit my grandparents. It'll be awesome! My grandma loves animals, and their neighborhood is right next door to an animal shelter. They take me there almost everyday! I love that place! I get to play with all kinds of dogs and cats. So yeah, I can't wait. Now, I'll be gone for eight days, and I won't be able to work on this during those days, so chapter 21 will take some time. However, that may be a good thing for you. The next chapter is gonna be the fan mail chapter. If you wanna send some in, but still haven't done so, there's still plenty of time. But, this is your last chance! Well, this is America's favorite 13 year old dork, saying "Don't die!" -blows up in a cloud of insanity-


	21. FAN MAIL! WOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs. Not even Con, Melissa, or Massy. They were created by Mommaleasy.

Now, the idea for fan mail was inspired by Mommaleasy's fic "Mini Armada". If you like hilarious Invader Zim fics and haven't read it yet, READ IT NOW!!!! DO IT!!! This chapter's not going anywhere!

Oh, and Florida was a ton of fun. My grandparents were fostering a pair of black kittens, and I got to name them! At first we thought they were girls, so I named them Tak and Mimi. Then, after further inspection, we found out they were really boys. So, I renamed them to Johnny and Squee. Squee was the smallest and he even made a little "squee" sound every now and then.

Now Johhny, I swear, was Johnny in cat form! He had a white patch of fur on his chest, his hair was wild and messy, he was really skinny, he would randomly sneeze a lot as if he was allergic to himself (Nny's allergic to cats.), and one day we found him walking towards a bottle of bactine. (WHERE THE FUCK IS THE BACTINE!?)

Then, one day him and Squee were eating together, and he suddenly clamped his teeth onto Squee's neck! We had to pry his mouth open in order to save Squee. HE WAS HOMICIDAL, TOO!!! AND HE TRIED TO KILL SQUEE! THAT'S BAD!!!! So, we took Squee back to the shelter and kept Johnny.

As the week went on, he began to eat more, and he eventually got a little potbelly. He looked like he was mpregged, which put a very disturbing, yet also hilarious image in my mind. I miss that little guy! He loved me so much! I hope he and Squee get adopted by a nice family.

Oh, and special thanks to Avese Jolim, Mommaleasy, Armored Soul, and Eatsa Pizza/Diminia for sending in fan mail. And sorry for the long story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was like any other day at home; Bethany was as bored as hell. Everything everyone else in the house was doing didn't interest her. Zim was working in the lab-boring. Sypha was showing off her JTHM outfit-she hates that comic. Gir and Mary Annette went off in search of a moose head-she didn't really want to know. Alraune was sunbathing-yawn. And Salome was in her room playing with her new squeak toy-that thing annoys the hell outta her.

She was now wandering around the house, looking for something to do. She entered the kitchen and stood in front of the trash can that led to the lab. She shrugged, and jumped in.

She walked over to the computer and smiled as her eyes turned dark orange. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad. She went to the section that held e-mails, and saw 12 messages labeled "fan mail". "Hey, Mom!" Bethany called.

Sypha instantly came down. "What is it?"

"Check this out." She showed her all of the e-mails.

Sypha beamed as her eyes changed to yellow. "Oh, yay! Look at all the fan mail! The people like us!"

"Wow, there must be something wrong with them..."

"Okay, we'll each come down separately and answer our mail. Once someone is done, the next person will come."

"Why do we have to do it separately?"

"Because, the people might be asking us questions that are personal. The last thing I need is you blackmailing me." She rubbed Beth's head.

"Alright, fine." she pouted.

Sypha looked at the first message. "Ooh, it's for Zimmy. He might as well go first. ZIMMYYYYYYYYY!!!!!"

He poked his head from the room next door. "I'm right here, Sypha. You don't have to yell. What do you want?"

"You have to answer your fan mail." she replied.

"My what?"

"Your fan mail, silly! You know, mail from your fans."

"Do I have to?"

"Yeah. Fans get pretty pissed when you ignore them."

Zim sighed at sat down in front of the computer as Sypha left. Bethany however, just hid behind a large box of some kind. This could get good.

**ZIM FAN MAIL**

Dear Invader Zim,

Hi!! I'm Armored Soul, and I've just recently been introduced to the total awesomeness of ZIM! Can I help you destroy the planet Earth? I think it would be loads of fun!!

Luvs,

AS

---------------------------------

Zim thought for a moment at how to respond to a question such as this.

----------------------------------

Dear pathetic meat sack,

WHAT makes you think I'd let a HUMAN such as you help me? Although, you can't be quite as stupid as the rest, seeing as you're aware of my GREATNESS. However, I get enough "help" from Sypha. Besides, if you are a female, she'd kill you if you came within 10 feet of me. Wait a second; HOW DO YOU KNOW OF MY PLAN!? Crap, looks like I'm gonna need another squid brain.

Enjoy your horrible brain while you can,

Zim

-------------------------------------

He opened the next message for him.

--------------------------------------

Dear Zim,

Fuck you, Tom Brockoff! You and your doll collection of priceless jewels! I HAVE A LIFE OUTSIDE OF YOU, YA KNOW! I'M A **MAN**! A REAL MAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Love,

Con

--------------------------------------

Only one thing came to mind when he thought of a reply.

--------------------------------------

Dear-uh-Con,

WTF!?

Zim

---------------------------------------

He looked for another message for him, but that was the last one. "What!?" he shouted. "How did I only get two!?! This fills Zim with rage!! RAAAAAAGE, I SAY!!!!" He then noticed a message for Sypha and became curious. He slowly moved the mouse arrow forward. Just as he was about to click on it, he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

He slowly turned his head to see Sypha standing over him, eyes black. "If you're finished," she hissed. "You can leave." It took two seconds fro him to be out of the lab.

Sypha's eyes went back to yellow. She calmly took a seat and opened her first message.

**SYPHA FAN MAIL**

-----------------------------------------

Dear Sypha,

Uh...why did you choose Zim? Your child might have brain damage :P

------------------------------------------

Sypha sighed and began to type.

-------------------------------------------

Dear person who for some reason didn't sign their letter,

For your information, Bethany's brain is perfectly fine, just like my Zim-Zim's.

Resisting the urge to disembowel you,

Sypha

--------------------------------------------

Sypha,

You are a complete pervert! And I thought I had a sick mind! I mean, Fruit Rollups are NOT a sex toy! That is so wrong! I will never eat another Fruit Rollup again, thanks to you!

Also, WHY DID YOU KISS DIB? That made me think, "WTF?!?" He didn't deserve that! He deserves to be hit by a bus or something, not be kissed! You better not start cheating on Zim!

-Avese Jolim

---------------------------------------------

Dear Avese Jolim,

You call me a pervert like it's a bad thing! I am proud of it! I'm also proud of the fact that I saved you from eating more of your disgusting excuse for a snack.

As for kissing Dib, I guess you didn't really pay attention to my explanation on the Enfudikon poison. See, we can put it into our saliva, and saliva can be put into another person through a _kiss_. But you're right. He didn't deserve me to kiss him. However, it was all to make his insides slowly melt. He does deserve _that_. Plus, the very thought of him making me cheat on Zimmy makes me laugh. What makes you think I would do that? Only one person could make me even consider cheating on Zim-Nny. Sadly though, he doesn't exist. -sniff-

Your future queen,

Sypha

-------------------------------------------

Sypha sighed. She sometimes wished Nny was real. He's so sexy.

--------------------------------------------

Dear Sypha,

I have a sudden urge to see you lick a rock. Would you lick a rock for me?

I HATE EVERYTHING!,

Con

---------------------------------------------

Sypha was appalled. "Why would I lick anything from this planet other than my JTHM books?!" she screamed at the computer.

Bethany overheard this and smirked. She came out of her hiding place. "Hey, what are you yelling about?"

"Oh, some guy named Con wants me to lick a rock." she answered.

"So, why don't ya?" Bethany kinda wanted to see that.

"Because that's disgusting!"

"Mom, honestly, you've thought of much sicker stuff."

"Maybe, but STILL!"

"Alright Mom, how about this: If you lick a rock, I'll say Johnny the homicidal maniac is...the s word."

"What word?"

"You know, the word you love to describe him as."

"Oh. Promise?"

"Yeah. That way, you won't be the only one washing your mouth out with soap."

"Alright, deal!" Sypha walked out of the lab and later came back carrying a rock. "Okay, while I lick it, you have to say it." She stuck her tongue out.

"Okay, Johnny is...ssss-s...ssssse-eeeee..." As Bethany tried to say it, Sypha began to lick the rock. "Johnny's...ssssee-eeeeeeexxxxxxx...y. He's...sexy!"

Sypha put down the rock. "Now, was that so hard? You know it's true. Well, I'm gonna get back to my fan mail. You can throw up now."

"Great." And with that, Bethany went off to find a poor, unsuspecting trash can.

Sypha turned back to the computer and opened up another message.

----------------------------------

Dear Sypha,

I love how perverted you are, lady! Do you like bugs, too? I LOVE bugs, and SEX! My mom tells me not to say sex, but I do anyways!

Love,

Melissa

-----------------------------------

Dear Melissa,

You sound like my kind of girl. I like some bugs, like butterflies, dragonflies, cockroaches, fireflies, and spiders. (Their legs remind me of Zim-Zim's sexy robot legs!) Kudos to you for standing up to your mom! I never understood what parents have against their children saying sex.

Sincerely,

Sypha

----------------------------------------

That was the last message for her. "Hey, Beth! You wanna go next?"

**BETHANY FAN MAIL**

Bethany,

You are a lot like my friend Kiki. A quote from her: "PINK IS EVIL!" She also likes Naruto.

You seem to have the same taste in clothes as I do. Hot Topic rocks! I shop there as much as I can! People call me gothic, but I'm not.

I'd hate to be in your situation. I feel sorry for you since your parents are both freaks in your opinion. And I thought MY parents were stupid...

-Avese Jolim

-----------------------------------------

Dear Avese,

You and your friend sound awesome! Pink IS evil! It stands for everything I don't like! Like that one store, Club Libby Lu. -shudders- It's the exact opposite of Hot Topic!! Believe me; I get called goth a lot, too. Why can't people tell the difference between goth and punk?

Oh, and YOU SHOULD FEEL SORRY FOR ME!!!!! I swear, I'm gonna have the most screwed up childhood ever! (A/N: It'll be hard to beat Todd's.) For Pete's sake, what kid developed inside of a GUY!?

Peace, love, and other such concepts,

Bethany

----------------------------------------------

Dear Bethany,

Please make fun of me.

Love,

Mommaleasy

-------------------------------------------------

Dear Mommaleasy,

Oh, I'm not sure if I could make fun of you. I hardly even know you! Besides, what did you ever do to me? Wait a minute...you're THE Mommaleasy!? You're the author of Mini Armada! You're the reason TOPWLA got so interested in mpreg, therefore giving me my HORRIBLE entrance into the world. You will PAY for what you did! Oh, how you will pay! Oh crap...I kinda sounded like my dad, there...CURSE YOUUUUUUUUU!!!!!

Bethany

------------------------------------------------------

Bethany noticed that that was the last one for her. Her eyes turned dark purple. "Oh, poo on toast! That's it! Oh well. Alraune! You're next!"

Alraune came down as Bethany left. She cracked her knuckles, and read the first one.

--------------------------------------------------------

**ALRAUNE FAN MAIL**

Alraune,

When you stuffed the camera down your shirt to keep it away from Dib, you reminded me of my friend Becca because she always puts things down her shirt so people can't get it back.

I don't really have much else to say.

-Avese Jolim

-----------------------------------------------------------

You know, Avese that really is a good way to protect your stuff. It just doesn't work when you're trying to hide something from a guy as perverted as Sypha.

Yours truly,

Alraune

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, Mary Annette. You're up!" Alraune called. The little robot soon emerged and sat at the computer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**MARY ANNETTE FAN MAIL**

Mary Annette,

You are like Gir, and that makes you cool! Randomness is awesome! PIE!

-Avese Jolim

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary Annette turned her head 360 degrees as she thought about how to reply. However, no one had really taught her the whole concept of how to use a keyboard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

nbh 9785 vw34gbq8uygy0289 987c1tv1hcm089 87878y7nm798qre9 82nwewehbv789 43jgjklj wiougm

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sypha ran to the computer, now realizing the horrible mistake she made of letting Mary Annette use a computer. "Mary Annette! Look what you've done!"

Mary Annette studied the screen. "IT'S A BOY!!!"

Sypha slapped her forehead. "Okay, how about I just type what you want to say, an-" But it was too late, Mary Annette had already hit "Send". "No!" Sypha yelled. "What in God's name were you thinking?!"

Mary Annette leaned back and replied, "Absolutely nothing, Mastress."

"Okay, you're done."

"Hey Salome!" Sypha called.

Salome timidly walked towards her sister, eyes dull yellow. The lab had always scared her a bit. "Yeah, Sissy?"

"It looks like someone sent you some fan mail."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It seems you're pretty popular. Although, you only got one."

Salome's eyes changed to yellow. "Oh, that's alright. I'm lucky enough to have gotten one!"

Sypha's eyes went pink as she walked back upstairs.

**SALOME FAN MAIL**

Salome,

I wish my little sister was like you. You seem like someone I wouldn't fight with very much. I fight with my sister ALL THE TIME. If she was cool like you, I probably wouldn't have to yell all the time.

-Avese Jolim

---------------------------------------------------

Dear Ms. Jolim,

Thank you so much! You seem SO much nicer than my older sisters, Stella and Loretta. I wish you were my sister, too. You aren't as mean as them.

Love,

Salome

------------------------------------------------------------

Salome sighed. "Good, that's the last fan mail." Or so it seemed. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!!! Yeah, sorry for that.

On the Massive, Red and Purple were dealing with a problem. You see, early today they found out that there was an intruder on the ship. Seriously, it was sitting on top of the ship. When guards went to investigate, they found a male irken just sitting there, meditating. (A/N: This one's for you, Mommaleasy.)

"Who are you, and what are you doing there?" Guard #1 asked. The perpetrator didn't respond.

"Hey, answer us! I'm not afraid to use this!" Guard #2 held up a huge laser.

The irken calmly looked up after taking a deep breath. "My name is Massy."

"Okay, so what are you doing?"

"I'm becoming one with the ship."

Both guards stood in silent shock for a moment. Then, Guard #2 replied. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean by that, anyway?" Guard #1 added.

"Well, if I concentrate hard enough, I can hear the Massive speaking." He began rubbing the top of the ship. "It tells me all of its secrets."

"Dude, you're crazy!"

"A ship CAN'T talk!"

"Have you ever tried listening?" Massy questioned thoughtfully.

"Alright, I've had enough of this lunatic." Guard #2 said. He pointed his laser straight at Massy and fired, zapping the consciousness out of him.

Meanwhile, back with the Tallest. "Hey, Red, remember yesterday when Zim reported to us?" Purple asked.

"Yeah."

"Remember that one girl that suddenly showed up?"

"What girl?"

"You know, the one with the green skin and pink hair."

"Oh yeah, now I remember."

"Who do you think she was?"

"How the hell should I know? God, all these random people are showing up in Zim's base. What's he doing, anyway?"

Before Purple could respond, the computer said that the Tallest had a message.

**RED FAN MAIL...WAIT-WHAT!?**

They brought on screen.

Dear Red,

I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! Please sleep with me!

Love,

Mommaleasy

---------------------------------------------

"Oh dear god..." Red muttered.

"A CRAZED FAN GIRL!" Purple shouted. "What should we do? Should we respond to it?"

"Here," Red said. "I'll take care of this."

------------------------------------------------

Dear annoying fan girl,

Don't ever e-mail us again.

Red

--------------------------------------------------

Red crossed his arms triumphantly. "We won't be hearing from her ever again."

"Yeah," Purple replied. "Sooooooo...what do you wanna do now?"

Red shrugged. "I dunno. Wanna go to Judgementia to watch an execution?"

"Sure, that oughtta be entertaining."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it. The chapter that some people have been waiting very anxiously for. Now, if you're wondering why I mentioned JTHM so much, allow me to explain. See, a week or two ago, I finally got my copy of JTHM: The Director's Cut. To celebrate, I read it all in one night while watching my Invader Zim DVDS, while inhaling Sharpie fumes, at one in the morning. So yeah, it's still kinda stuck in my head.

Which reminds me, last weekend I went to Otakon. (It's an anime convention.) A lot of people were dressing up as different characters. (I even dressed up as Sypha.) I saw one person dressed up as Zim. I remember she was eating waffles. She even said "As soon as I am done with these waffles, I shall TAKE OVER OTAKON!" But, what's even cooler than that, someone dressed up as NNY!!! I swear, he looked JUST like him! He was also with someone who was dressed as Devi (who could've been his actual girlfriend) and a small girl dressed as Squee, and they had a paper mache Happy Noodle Boy. I got a picture of them all, but I was very close to asking the Nny guy to hug me. I'm gonna get that picture back soon, and, hopefully, I'll be able to make it my icon.

Okay, folks, you know the drill. Read, review, repeat!


	22. Back to Skool! Oh, joy

Disclaimer: We've been through this so many times, now. I think you all know by now what I do and do not own.

Yes! It's finally here! After all that waiting, I've finally finished chapter 22! And, in celebration of the first day of school, it's dedicated to how much school can suck! YAY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Monday once again, and Sypha had dropped Bethany off at preskool. The moment she stepped through the doors, almost all of the students gave her this "you're gonna pay" look. See, because of the whole "fuck you" incident, a lot of children were spanked by their parents and/or forced to wash their mouths out with soap. Bethany didn't care, they deserved it.

At normal skool, Zim and Sypha sat in their usual seats. The first thing everyone saw was that Ms. Bitters wasn't at her desk. Instead, there was a man with tanned skin and red-orange hair.

"Hello, class." the man greeted. "You're teacher is being...um...well, they told me she was being repaired...So, I'm taking her place for the day. The first thing we're gonna do is have a morning siesta." He took out a fluffy pink pillow and immediately fell asleep on the desk. The students decided to talk amongst themselves.

Zim and Sypha looked to the other side of the classroom. When they noticed that Dib's seat was empty, they had to use all their will to keep from exploding in laughter. Some other students noticed the way they were quietly giggling together, especially one blonde bitch by the name of Jessica.

Later at preschool, during recess, Bethany was staring at some new pictures she got from the computer last night. They were of Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho. (A/N: Kurama is pretty much Beth's version of Nny.) She was then approached by a small blonde girl covered in pink, preppy clothes named Bridget-one of Beth's main enemies.

"Bethany, because of you, I couldn't watch TV all day!" Bridget complained.

Bethany looked up, eyes dark red. "Maybe that was for the best. Your brain is already suffering from enough damage."

Bridget pouted. "You're just like your older sister, who's always getting in the way of _my _older sister, Jessica."

"If she's just like you, I can see why Sypha would do that."

Jessica smirked. "I wonder if you're as big a slut as your sister."

This made Bethany angry. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT HER!?" Beth growled. By now she was in the face of the person who just insulted her mother. Sure, maybe Sypha was a super-duper slut, but Bridget had no right to say it. "Alright, get ready for the smack down." Bethany was pissed and when she was really pissed, no one could stop her. Luckily before any blood could be shed, a passer by saw what was going down and jumped (literally) in-between the two girls. She was a relatively short African-American with black, blue streaked hair. She wore a black t-shirt with icy blue sleeves and blue flames coming from the bottom of it, long black pants, black shoes with blue stones on them, and dangling silver earrings.

"I think that's enough, Bethany." the girl said. Beth looked up at her. It was her only friend in the class.

"Oh, look, it's Kuroko. Now the class's two goths are together." Bridget said.

"I'm NOT GOTH!!!!! I'm punk! There's a difference!" Both girls said in unison.

"Whatever." Bridget replied. "Be glad your freaky little friend here saved the day. Otherwise, I'd have wiped the floor with you."

Kuroko heard the insult and knew the stupid girl behind her deserved to be sent off with a little present. She slowly turned around with a creepy grin on her face. "I only stopped her so I could take care of you myself." she said menacingly while producing a pair of scissors covered in a red substance. Bridget screamed and ran, scared out of her non-existent mind.

"Kuroko, couldn't you have left her to me?" Bethany asked, eyes green. Kuroko put away her scissors and looked at the alien girl before her.

"Look, Beth, I only did that so it wouldn't get ugly in here." she said.

"Oh, and I suppose _that_ little stunt didn't make things ugly? You gotta be careful with those scissors. If you get caught with them, you could get in a lot of trouble."

Kuroko laughed, though. "Beth, I'm me. I'm smart enough to keep myself from getting caught. Especially with a teacher as stupid as Mrs. Walk." She had a point.

Back at normal school, while the man continued to nap, Jessica approached the still giggling Zim and Sypha. "Well, look at this; Two freaks in love." Some students laughed at this.

Sypha looked up at the blonde. "Excuse me? What was that?" Her eyes turned dark red.

"Please, you don't think we can't see you two giggling like a bunch of idiots together?"

Sypha stood up. "I don't see why that makes us a couple."

"Oh, that's just one of the obvious signs we've been seeing." Jessica suddenly grabbed both Sypha and Zim. "Hey, we might as well let these two lovebirds have some alone time, right?" The class nodded as Jessica pulled them towards the supply closet.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sypha shrieked.

"Get your hands off of me, human!" Zim shouted.

Jessica opened the closet door and shoved them inside. She slammed it shut and locked the two inside.

"OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR, YOU LITTLE FUCK!!!!!!" Sypha screamed while pounding and kicking at the door.

"You're not getting out anytime soon if you keep talking to me like _that_." Jessica replied smugly from the other side.

Sypha growled and began scratching at it.

"Couldn't you just burn a hole through the door?" Zim asked.

"Unfortunately, no. It would take quite some time to burn a hole large enough for the both of us to fit through." She sunk to the floor against the door. "Looks like we're stuck in here until that whore lets us out." (A/N: I'm sorry, Sypha, but you have no right to call anyone a whore.) "FUCK!" she shouted while she took another whack at the door. She took a step back and suddenly tripped on a sponge sitting on the floor. She fell on top of Zim.

Meanwhile, the other students were standing outside of the door, listening to the two. They could hear Zim yelling "Sypha, get off of me!" They began exchanging looks.

Sypha stood up and noticed that Zim had scratched his arm against the wooden shelf. "Oh, Zimmy, you're bleeding!" The kids outside heard this and their eyes grew wider.

"Damn, it's dark in here!" Zim said. "Maybe there's a light switch, or something." He felt around the walls in search of a switch. His hand brushed against a dusty chalkboard eraser that was hanging halfway off of the shelf. It fell off and landed on Sypha.

"Ah, there's white stuff all over me!" The kids outside covered their mouths in disgust.

"OH MY GOD, SOMEONE GET THEM OUT OF THERE!!!" The Letter M shouted. Jessica quickly unlocked the door to find Sypha covered in the white chalk dust and Zim kneeling beside her. They immediately backed against the wall, trying their hardest not to puke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school day was almost over, and most of the preschoolers were already following their parents outside. Bethany sat at her desk, eyes pink, staring, once again, at her pictures of Kurama. Only one other student was in the room, a boy named Michael Payne. Noticing that it was just him and Bethany, he smirked and approached her.

Bethany looked up with dark red eyes. "What do you want?"

"Word is you were harassing Bridget." he replied. Everyone in class knew that he and Bridget were a couple. He balled his hand into a fist. "I'm here to make you pay for that."

Bethany raised her...um...eye. This reminded her of something from the "bedtime story" Sypha forced her to listen to last night. It was, of course, from JTHM. It was in the classic "Café" scene. Nny held a severed hand with a pointed finger at a woman who had a mouthful of knives pinning her to the wall, while screaming "You thought I was rude to you so you told your boyfriend to beat me up!!" Obviously, Bethany wouldn't want to resort to such extreme measures.

Michael noticed the pictures she was holding. "Who's that?"

"No one _you_ should wo-" Michael interrupted her by snatching the pictures.

"Is this a _girl_?" he asked between snickers.

Bethany blinked a few times. _"Dude, is it 'Piss Off Bethany' Day, or something?"_ Michael made a small tear in the paper. "You wouldn't..." Bethany said, her teeth gritted.

Michael smirked and instantly tore them all in half. "Oh, would you look at that, I did." He started to laugh.

Bethany stood, staring at the remains of her beloved Kurama. Rage began to flow through her veins. Just then, Zim and Sypha came through the doorway.

"Come, Bethany, it's time to...go?" Zim saw that sparks were erupting from the area in which Bethany stood.

Sypha's eyes changed to yellow-green. "Oh shit...I know that look..." She grabbed Zim's arm and began pulling him out of the room.

"What the-what are you doing?!" Zim said as they ran through the hall.

"We have to get as far away from this building as we can!" Sypha replied.

"But, why?"

"You'll see..."

Bethany took a step forward and Michael stopped laughing. "Hey, what are you doing?" he said. "What's your problem?"

Four spider legs came out of Bethany's PAK and pointed directly at Michael. Balls of white light began to develop from each one.

"What the..."

Sypha and Zim had just made it across the street. "Okay, we should be safe here." Sypha said, panting.

"What was that all abo-" But before Zim could finish, they could hear Bethany scream at the top of her lungs, causing every window in the building to explode into a million pieces. Zim stood in complete shock while Sypha ran to Bethany, who was stepping out the front door.

"Is there anyone left inside?" Sypha asked.

"Only one, but he should be found soon, although he did lose consciousness." Bethany looked back at what she had just done. "Wow, I guess I don't know my own strength."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know it's a bit of a disapointment, but I had wanted to use this stuff for a while. Besides, I wanted to take a break from writing 3000-4000 word-long chapters. By the way, the substitute teacher was a reference to Hare & Guu, which I don't own. And Michael is based off of a boy who goes to my school, who I absolutely hate.


	23. A Look Into Sypha's Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, or anything having to do with the video games, plushies, books, or bands mentioned. Zim is the brainchild of the GENIUS (and hawty) Jhonen Vasquez. I only own Sypha and all her zany friends.

SWEET JESUS!!!!! I cannot believe how long this took! Sorry, people! God, I hate school. I suppose it's also partly due to how much time I took reading Nny/Devi stuff. If you love it as much as I do, two fanfics you should definitely read are Love is for Losers by kalilamae and My Immortal by Annie-chan. SERIOUSLY, like NOW. OKAY, ON WITH DA FUN!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim and Sypha led Bethany home. The entire way, Sypha couldn't stop saying how proud she was.

"Most Enfudikons don't develop such powers until they're much older." Sypha said, eyes gold. "And then, they aren't nearly as strong."

Beth's eyes turned dark yellow. "Mom, I practically destroyed the entire school!"

"I know! It's wonderful!" she happily replied.

"That is a BAD thing. BAD."

"Oh, contraire." Zim interrupted. "You hate that school, don't you?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then what's the problem?" he asked.

"Look, you're not supposed to destroy buildings!" Beth's eyes became dark red.

Sypha's eyes went purple. "You know, Zimmy, seeing as how advanced she is, perhaps we should let her become an invader. I thought we should wait until she was at least one."

"Wait-HUH!?" Beth shouted.

"Hmm...that might be a good idea." Zim considered. "She does have both of our great invasion skills."

"Hey! Don't _I_ have any say in this!?"

"Great then!" Sypha beamed "Now, where should we send her? I was thinking...Tyz." at the same time, Zim had said Irk.

They were now standing in front of the base.

Sypha's eyes turned blue. "Okay, there's a simple way to settle this." she said, walking inside.

Zim began to follow her towards the kitchen. "How?" he asked, stepping into the trash can after her.

She took a few steps forward and Zim knew what she wanted to do.

"Oh no, I'm not going to play you in a video gam-" He turned to see that Gir, Mary Annette, and Salome were already using the PS2. They were taking turns playing God of War.

Gir was now ripping one enemies arm off and using it to beat the monster to death. "Woo! Look at all the jelly!" Mary Annette cheered. "Nice job, Gir!"

Sypha's eyes became orange. "Yes...jelly...delicious jelly..." She cleared her throat. "Okay, guys, you mind if we use this TV? I've some cute Zim-ass to whoop."

"Whatcha gonna play, Sissy?" Salome asked.

Sypha took a few steps to the side to show them her latest purchase-an Xbox 360 and Halo 3. "We're gonna play multiplayer. Best two out of three rounds wins."

"What? But I don't even know how to play!" Zim complained.

"Fine, read the manual while these guys look for a save point." Sypha handed him a small book, and as he read it, the robots and Salome continued to make that sexy beast Kratos shove the Blades of Chaos down enemies' throats.

After about five minutes, Zim put down the manual. "Okay, I think I get it."

Sypha's eyes went red-orange. "Excellent! Prepared to get PWNED!"

Fifteen minutes later...

"NO!" Zim screamed. "Zim LOST!? But how!? You cheated, Sypha!"

"Uh-uh!" Sypha replied. "I just happened to know where the rocket launcher was. That's not cheating. Okay...that's three to zip. Looks like I win, Zimmy. Bethany's going to be in the Enfudikon army."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night

Sypha tucked a pouting Bethany into bed. "This is totally isn't fair, Mom." Beth said, eyes dark red. "I didn't ask to be an invader. You and Dad are just making me."

"I know it may seem that way at first," Sypha replied as her eyes changed to light blue. "but I'm sure that you'll thank us when you're older. Now, I've arranged to bring you to my home tomorrow. I'm sure Mother and Father will be happy to add you to the academy we have for new recruits."

------------------------------------------------------------------

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Hey! HEY! Wake up!"

The brown haired girl continued to sleep.

"Hey, snake-guy, do me a favor and use me to hit Nikki."

"My pleasure, and the name's Orochimaru." The plushie picked up the paperback comic book and brought it's spine upon her head.

The girl's head shot up. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For falling asleep while writing your fanfiction!" A small Yuki plushie shouted.

"God, you people. Always sleeping all the time." A JTHM director's cut commented.

"Well, sorry!" The dear author replied. "Is it really _my_ fault I waited until ten o'clock at night to continue writing this?"

"YES!" Everyone screamed.

"You know, you left your emo-screamo music playing this entire time." Orochimaru said.

"Oops, sorry." She blushed.

"If I have to listen to anymore Three Days Grace, Linkin Park, MCR, or Disturbed, I'm gonna cut your head off." JTHM said.

"Ha, you can't do anything!" Nikki laughed. "You're only a book!"

"Damn."

Yuki shook his head. "Nikki, you really need a life."

"Oh yeah?" she exclaimed. "Then why does my fanfic have..." She paused. "_6736_ hits, huh? HUH!?"

Nny rolled his non-existant eyes. "Bitch, _please_. I mean, look at you! You're having a discussion with two plushies and a _book_."

"Oh, come on!" Nikki yelled. "You talk to two Styrofoam doughboys, a dead rabbit, and a statue!"

"Ah, just shut up and get back to work, Nikki!" Orochimaru ordered.

"Alright, fine." Nikki pouted.

"Oh, and Nikki?" Orochimaru began.

"Yeah?"

"Please let go of my crotch."

"Right. Sorry."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, can't I at least have some time to say goodbye to my only friend Kuroko?" Beth asked.

Sypha shook her head. "I'm sorry, Bethany. My parents are busy people, and they already cleared their schedule for tomorrow to meet you. Besides, I thought you'd want to see your grandparents as much as they wanted to see their first granddaughter."

Bethany just sighed and turned away. Sypha kissed both her and Salome goodnight, and she started out the door.

"Wait, Sissy!" Salome called. "Can you tell us a bedtime story?"

Sypha's eyes turned yellow. She immediately began to dash to her room.

"Oh no you don't!" Beth shouted. "No, there's no way I'm gonna listen to more of that freakin' comic book! Tell us something else, for once!"

"Alright, alright." Sypha said. Her eyes became purple. "Oh, I got it! Would you like to hear about the time I was kidnapped?"

Both of their eyes went dark green. "Whoah, seriously?" Beth exclaimed.

Sypha nodded. "Yep, by the Irken Empire actually."

"Why'd they kidnap you?" Salome asked.

"Well, it was in the beginning of the reign of Tallest Miyuki. The Irkens thought we were posing as a bit of a threat, so they tried to eliminate us. "

"So, they started a war?" Beth said.

"Yeah, and since I'm the princess, they thought they could use me as a way to get my parents to give in to their demands..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The King and Queen had sent Enfudikon soldiers to Irk in order to find Sypha, and destroy as much of the planet as they could on the way._

_Inside the planet's palace, a young Enfudikon girl sat in the corner of a small room. She had been there for about three days. Outside, she could hear weapons being shot, flesh being ripped, screams, and even the occasional explosion._

_This was considered a good thing, because at least the Irkens weren't hurting her in any way. Normally, if they thought she was acting out in any way, they would usually some form of physical abuse to silence her._

"I can't take it take it anymore." _Sypha thought. _"This isn't fair!" _She looked up at the two security cameras that were watching her. She remembered all of the things that her parents had taught her and pointed her palm in front of the cameras. _"Well, here goes nothing."_ She closed her eyes and began to concentrate, and soon enough, she could feel flames sprouting from her hand. She opened her eyes and saw that she had blackened the cameras according to plan._

_She immediately stood and looked out the small window on the door. The cost was clear. Since the door was locked, she burnt a hole in the door big enough for her and ran outside. After much Metal Gear Solid-esque sneaking, she eventually found a window low enough for her to jump out of._

_She knew that guards would be after her, so she would have to hide in a building for a while. She ran into the closest one and locked the entrance door behind her. Sighing, she turned around to find that every wall in the room held hundreds of small chambers with a small tube inside. _

_She walked up to the wall and extracted one tube to find a tiny Irken was inside it. She suddenly thought about all of the killing that was happening outside. "Perhaps I can help my people." she said as a wicked smile came across her face and her eyes changed to balck. She squeezed the glass tube in her hand until it shattered, the little smeetling falling to the ground. She began to destroy every bit of the walls, breaking, lighting them on fire, anything would work. She then walked into another room that had many more newborn smeets sleeping peacefully in little beds. She'd have to fix that._

_She used all kinds of methods to end the babies' lives, and as she did this, she remembered the cruel guards that had brought her to this planet and forced her to stay in that room, doing whatever they wanted to her, all while their leader just sat back and laughed._

_All of her hate was put on those smeets. She threw some into walls, disemboweled, ripped off antennae, chopped off limbs with her claws, broke bones, decapitated, tore eyes out of their sockets, impaled, and burned. She had never dreamed she would ever do something like this, and yet, it felt wonderful._

_There was only one left, now. She would definitely save the best form of death for last. She raised her flame-covered hand and was about to strike, when she heard a voice._

"_OH, MY LORD!" _

_She whirled around to see a few Irken soldiers. She must've lost track of time. "Look! There she is!" one shouted, pointing in her direction. "Get her, dead or alive!" They began to surge towards her._

"_HEY! Get away from her!" _

_Everyone looked to the entrance and saw a relatively small girl, neither Irken nor Enfudikon who looked about five years older than Sypha. She had short, pink hair, a pink dress that resembled rose petals, and skin that appeared to have thorns growing from it._

_She pulled out a red rose and petals began to circle around her as the rose became a long, thorny whip._

"_Whoever she is, don't let her get the princess!" One soldier shouted. They all went towards the girl, but as they got closer, she smirked. With one swift movement, she slashed through one guard and he fell to the ground. It wasn't long before the rest were in the same condition. She put her whip away and ran to Sypha's side. _(A/N: Shadow Ice Maiden, if you ever read this, that was for you.)

"_Alraune!" Sypha shouted as she hugged her savior. "I'm so glad you came! I thought those guards were gonna kill me."_

_She smiled "Of course not, Miss Belnades. What kind of a body guard would I be if I let that happen?" _

_Sypha put a finger to her chin. "Um...a bad one?"_

_Alraune nodded. "Damn straight."_

"_So, how did you get here?" Sypha asked._

"_Oh, your parents let me borrow one of their ships. It isn't too far from here. I put it in a pretty safe place, so it should be fine." She grabbed Sypha's hand. "Now, c'mon, let's go." and she led her out of the building._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sypha sighed. "The end."

Both Salome and Bethany were staring at her, Salome in pure awe and admiration, Beth in pure disgust.

Sypha stood up to leave. "Well, hope you enjoyed the story. G'night!" She closed the door as she left the room as the two girls laid back.

Salome smiled _"And to think, that's my Sissy."_

Bethany frowned. _"And to think, that's my mom."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I enjoyed that chapter. I think it's the start of showing Sypha's darker side. They'll be more of it soon enough. And I hope you didn't mind that look into what can happen when I write this. Yes, I love Orochimaru. I sleep with that plushie almost every night! My brother picked up a copy of Halo 3 yesterday, so I thought a Halo reference would be fitting for this chapter. Oh, and the whole rose-whip thing that Alraune used was a reference to Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho. My friend (who is Shadow Ice Maiden on this site) loves him about as much as I love Nny, and I just wanted to put that in for her, in case she ever decides to read this chapter. Next chapter will be about Bethany's visit to Tyz in order to become an invader. I hope it won't take me too much longer to write it.


	24. Bethany's New School

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!

**Now, the reason this chapter took so long is because I wrote a new story called Sing or Suffer the Consequences. If you like this story, please read it! It only has 9 hits...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Bethany slept through the night, she had a strange dream. It was about some girl. She had purple skin, yellow, Irken eyes, and Enfudikon wings. She also had antennae that dropped down and ended in a curl. The dream was just images of her. The strange thing was, one image was of her holding a picture of Bethany's parents, another was of her sobbing on a bed beside her, and another was her killing a bunch of Irkens with a huge scythe All throughout the dream, Beth could hear someone singing a song, must likely sung by the girl, that she had never heard before, but she could tell that it was in Japanese.

megami wa eien no shiawase no naka de

nageki tsuzukete wa utau nokutaan

ai wa owaru inochi mo tsukiru, sore nara

onaji toki ni ito wo kitte

kamigami no kawaki ga umi no oto wo keshi

muku na ookami wa kodoku ni taeru

yume wa sameru yoru mo akeru, sono mae ni

chigau basho ni hari wo mukete

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bethany could've sworn she just felt someone poke her. But that couldn't be, she was sleeping. And people don't bother her when she's trying to sleep. That's just not a smart idea. There, she felt it again.

Bethany opened a dark red eye to find her mother only two inches from her face.

"C'mon, Bethany. We have to leave."

She turned away. "Give me one reason why I should get out of bed and then give me a reason why I shouldn't hit you with a bat."

Sypha's eyes turned dull yellow. "We have to go to my parents' place, remember?"

"But why so eeeaarlyy?" Beth moaned.

"Because it'll take us a while to get there, duh. Now get up." She ripped off the covers. "We're all ready except for you."

Bethany trudged out of bed as Sypha went into her closet. "Here," she said. "Your father and I got something for you to wear today."

"Thrill me." Beth said.

Sypha smiled as her eyes turned orange and held up the surprise: an Irken invader uniform. Bethany just stared at it, eyes yellow-green in disgust.

"Well?" said Sypha. "Try it on."

"I am NOT going to wear that!" Beth shouted. "It's pink! It'll burn my flesh!"

"But it's the traditional Irken uniform! I want you to keep some of your Irken heritage."

"Have you ever thought that maybe I _don't like_ my Irken heritage?"

"Nonsense, Bethany." Sypha scoffed. "You have to be proud of your heritage. It's who you are! And you're stuck with it for the rest of your life. Now try it on."

Beth stared at it for a few moments. "Can't we at least make it a different color?"

Sypha sighed as her eyes turned blue. She took the uniform into her room.

She came back an hour or so later holding the redone uniform that came down to her thigh. It now had red and black stripes, and the back of the skirt went down lower with two, curling, spiked ends. The shoulder parts were also black, but instead of the usual triangular shape, they had ends that went out behind her and curled downward, almost resembling female Irken antennae.

"Okay, now this is something I can stand to wear!" said Beth, eyes turning orange and holding up the uniform.

"It also comes with these." Sypha added, tossing a pair of black gloves and boots.

Bethany went back in her room to try on the new outfit, and later emerged, walking out like a model, her eyes purple.

"Okay, yes, you look great, let's go!" Sypha shouted, pushing Beth towards her ship. After she was in, Zim, Alraune, and Salome stepped inside. Sypha poked her head outside the door. "Don't you two destroy the base while we're gone!" she yelled to the robots, who just smiled and waved goodbye.

A few minutes later Gir sighed. "I'm bored!"

"Me too." replied Mary Annette. "Wanna play Bed Axe?"

"How do you play that?" asked Gir.

Mary Annettes arm turned into an axe. "Here, I'll show ya!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang finally landed on a small landing pad. Everyone began looking at the landscape of Tyz. (A/N: Just to let you know, no one is wearing a disguise.)

Sypha, however, was already moving forward. "C'mon, guys! We're already late!"

As they moved forward, Bethany and Zim noticed how many people were staring at them. Some were also whispering to each other. Bethany moved closer to Sypha. "Mom, I don't like the looks these people are giving me..."

"Just ignore them, sweetie." she replied. She turned her dark red eyes in the crowds' direction, and everyone was silent.

When they finally made it to the palace, Zim, Alraune, and Bethany looked up in awe. The palace was huge, and made entirely of a sparkling white material.

Sypha and Salome's eyes turned gold as they smiled smugly. "Yep, that's where we grew up." Salome said. She grabbed Bethany's hand. "C'mon, let's go inside! You'll love it!"

They walked to the gigantic door, which had a huge lock on it. Sypha stepped forward and placed her hand on it. She used her power to heat the lock, and it began to glow. Soon, it melted off, and the door opened.

Everyone gasped at the amazing entrance hall. The inside was made with the same material as the outside. On the large back wall, a waterfall was running down it. The ceiling, however, was made of a teal-ish material, and it portrayed some Enfudikon constellations with small yellow lights. Finally, a beautiful array of crystals hung from the ceiling and a large golden staircase covered in red velvet carpeting sat in the middle of the room.

"Mother," Sypha called. "Father, we're here!"

A hole suddenly appeared in the ceiling, and from it, a small, cage-like elevator on a chain began to slowly fall from it. Inside it were the rulers of the planet, Sypha's parents.

Sypha and Salome ran up to hug them as they stepped out. "It's been so long, Sypha!" said Olrox. "I nearly forgot what you look like in person!" Camilla gave them each a flood of kisses.

"Alright, Mother, we get it!" Sypha laughed. She turned to Beth as her eyes turned purple. "Don't you wish to say hello to the others?"

Olrox and Camilla looked behind her. As soon as she saw Bethany, Camilla screamed and embraced Bethany in a squeezing hug. "Oh, my goodness! I can't believe I actually have a granddaughter!" She began to smother her in kisses.

"Okay, Mother, I think she's had enough." Sypha said. Camilla put Bethany back on the ground.

Olrox took a step towards Alraune. "Ah, Alraune, it's good to see you again." he greeted, holding out his hand and shaking hers.

"You too, sir." Alraune replied, bowing.

"Well, Bethany, we have good news for you." Camilla said. "The school we're sending you to is no ordinary school."

"Oh yeah...?" Bethany said, eyes turning dull yellow.

"Yep." Camilla nodded. "We are sending you to Adrian's Academy. He's one of the finest teachers in this part of the universe. Only truly gifted students can get into his school."

"Not even I was able to get in." Sypha admitted, eyes going dark purple. "Oh, you'll love it, though! You'll learn so much. You're sure to become very strong."

"Really?" Bethany asked, eyes changing to a lighter shade.

"Oh, absolutely." Olrox said. "That's not all. We have another surprise for you." Bethany gulped.

Olrox clapped his hands. A door at the side of the room opened. A pale skinned girl with white hair instantly jumped forward and stood before Bethany. She was wearing a light blue, sleeveless outfit that covered her body and draped behind her legs. She was also wearing white boots with matching blue stones at the sides and similar metal cuffs around her arms. "Do you like her?" Olrox asked. "It's your new SERVANT."

The robot bowed. "It's a pleasure to serve you, Master."

"And she's also the newest model." Camilla stated. "Like us, she can change forms. Just give the command."

"Seriously?" Bethany took a step forward.

"Uh-huh." Camilla answered. She turned to the robot. "Animal form." she porclaimed. The robot instantly turned into a purple wolf. "Weapon form." She changed to a big, glowing sword with a blue blade and a golden hilt.

"Whoa!" Bethany took a step forward. "Can she do anything else?"

"Of course." said Camilla. "She can also peform healing spells, see through walls, use hypnosis, shoot flame balls, serve as a flashlight, and, oh! she can even produce a shield around her. If you stand behind her while she has the shield, any attack thrown at you will be absorbed by the shield."

"Awesome." said Bethany, who was now staring at her knew gift. "I think I'll name her...Kodomo"

"Don't forget it's other trick, Mother." Sypha added. "It can also steal the life energy from enemies and give it to you to restore your strength."

"WHAT?!" Beth shouted, eyes changing dark red. "I don't want to steal life from others!"

"You never know when it will come in handy, Beth." said Sypha. "You may need it to protect yourself someday. Possibly at Adrian's Academy. I bet that someone there will want to hurt you."

"Oh god, are you serious?" Everyone turned in the direction of the voice. Standing at the top of the staircase were none other than Stella and Loretta.

"I can't believe you're sending _her_ to a place as great as that!" Stella cried, eyes dull yellow.

"How good can she be?" Loretta scoffed, eyes yellow-green. "She's nothing but a pathetic _half-breed_."

Sypha and Zim glared in their direction. "What did you say?" Sypha said between gritted teeth.

"Well that's what she is, right?" Stella smirked. "A mix between Irken and Enfudikon. Disgusting."

"Yes, just looking at her makes me sick. She's a freak of nature." Loretta agreed.

Sypha's eyes turned dark red. "HEY! Don't you even _think_ about talking _our_ daughter that way!" she screamed.

"Ha, what are you going to do to us?" Loretta said.

"I'll do to you what I did back when you were little. Have you forgotten that I'm still your _much_ bigger sister?"

"Sypha," Olrox interrupted. "I don't want any of _that_ any more."

"Ha ha!" Stella laughed. "You can't hurt us!" They both stuck out their tongues and pulled down one eyelid.

Meanwhile, Zim noticed that a black aura was beggining to surround Bethany. She held a hand out in front of her with her palm facing Stella and Loretta. Suddenly, two huge balls of thunder shot from her hand towards them. They were barely able to dodge each one.

Everyone stared in amazement at what Bethany had done. Stella and Loretta simply huffed and began to walk back upstairs.

"Ah, that's my girl!" Sypha squealed, hugging Bethany. Beth instantly tensed up. "It's final!" Sypha announced, eyes going purple. You are definetly ready for Adrian's Academy!"

"Alright, Salome," Olrox began. "Your month is up. Say goodbye to your sister."

"Aww..." she pouted as she walked forward. "Bye-bye, Sissy. Bye-bye, Bethany." she said as she hugged them both.

"Bye, Salome." Bethany said. "I hope to see my aunt again soon." Salome beamed at hearing the word "aunt".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The academy was about four hours away on the planet Sairvek. The first thing Zim noticed was how similar it was to Devastis.

Sypha kneeled in front of her. "Well, I guess this is goodbye..."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon, Mom. I'll see you again."

"I know...but still...I'LL MISS YOU SO MUCH!!!" Sypha wrapped Bethany in a hug, and she flinched.

"Bethany, what's wrong?" Sypha asked, eyes changing to light blue. "You always seem to hate it when I hug you."

Bethany sighed. "Mom...I don't have...much against you. It's just that I'm...kinda scared of you."

"Scared, why?"

"Well, the first time I opened my eyes, I saw you staring down at me, but you were covered in some green liquid. I later found out that that was Dad's blood."

"Oh, um...I had to cut your father open when you were born! Of course I'd get some blood on me." Bethany just sighed and rolled her eyes. "That reminds me..." Sypha added. "Zimmy! Come here!"

Zim turned around and went to Sypha.

"Isn't there something you wanna say _to our daughter_...?" Sypha said.

Zim sighed. "Bethany, I know you hate me, but I'll miss you. You're a good...kid...I guess."

Sypha nudged him, and he gave Bethany a hug, which made her twitch all over. "See ya." he said as they both began to leave.

"Goodbye, sweetie!" Sypha called. "I'll make sure to call every week! Good luck, and be careful! I love you!" They finally stepped into her ship and flew off.

A few moments later, Bethany jumped into the air. "I'm free!" she cheered as she actually _skipped_ into her knew school, her new robot following her.

She was soon greeted by a tall man with white skin and wearing purple armor.

_"He must be the master of the school..."_ Bethany thought.

He led her to the center of the school, where eleven other students were. They were her classmates. They all began to introduce each other.

The first one was a dark looking boy named Slogra. He looked like a bony, wingless bird on two legs. His skin was green and he was holding a large spear. The next was another boy named Dhuron. Bethany couldn't see his face, because he was covered in a golden knight's armor. He was also holding a huge sword. The next one was a girl named Diplocephalus. She was quite nauseating. She was a four-legged green beast, but her tail went up and became a girl's head with light skin and black hair. The next was a rather tall boy named Paranthropus. He looked a bit like a dinosaur, and he was wearing Egyptian-looking clothes. Next to him stood a horned beast weilding a sinister sword name Azaghal. Another boy stood next to him. He was very muscular, had pale skin with a flat head, and had several tubes coming from his back. He was wearing a red shirt and blue pants and holding a gigantic hammer. His name was Lossoth.

Beth was quite surprised at the next student. It was a girl who was the same species as Alraune, but she had a blue rose, and her skin was green, with orange hair. Her name was Sara. Then there was another tall boy named Beezelbub. He had dark green skin and short, white hair. The next was a boy named Schmoo (Beth couldn't help but laugh at his name.) who looked like a giant vampire bat. The next student was a boy named Akmodan. His upper half had blue skin, but his legs were brown. He had bat wings and sharp, white teeth. The final student was another girl. She had blue skin and hair. She was wearing a blue dress with black, baggy sleeves and had gold bracelets around her ankles.

When the girl waved at Bethany, she eyed at her puzzledly. She was acting like they were best friends, yet she had never seen her before. Bethany stepped forward, eyes orange. "Um...do I know you?" Beth asked.

The girl smiled. "Wow, I can't believe you're here Beth!"

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Beth, it's me! Kuroko!"

Beth's eyes turned yellow. "Kuroko?"

She nodded. "That's right."

"So...that means you were..."

"Yep. An alien sent to take over Earth. Apparantly, that planet's really popular. Everyone seems to be grabbing at it."

Bethany suddenly noticed that a small blue creature was standing near her. It was a blue fox with four tails.

"Ah, I see you've noticed my familiar, Shade." Kuroko said. "I like your robot." She smiled in response.

"Oh yeah, that's Kodomo."

"Alright, class, listen up!" Everyone turned towards Adrian. "You're all going to be given dorms. Now, so I don't have to deal with you guys fighting with your roommates, you'll all be allowed to choose who you'll share a room with." He scanned the students. "Hmm...it seems one isn't here. One of you will have your own room until further notice."

Bethany and Kuroko instantly looked at each other. "C'mon, Kuroko!" Beth said. "Let's see our new room!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sadly folks, this is the last time you'll be seeing Bethany in this story. BUT WAIT, PUT THOSE TOMATOES DOWN! You will see her in the sequel I'm planning for this! In fact, she'll be the star! Also, the dream will be explained in the sequel. Now, there's something I need to tell you. Bethany is based on one of my best friends, who has a FF account. She's Shadow Ice Maiden. If you like Yu Yu Hakusho, read her stuff. One of her characters from her story Safe House and it's sequel is based on me. I'm Shihira.

**P.S.: I'm having a little contest. Whoever can tell me the name of the song from the dream and what it's from will be rewarded with being the missing student. You'll get to choose how you look, your clothes, your name, everything, and I'll put you in the story. Don't worry, you'll be seen often. If you can even give me an English translation, I'll write a oneshot of your choice, as long as it doesn't affect the story in too major of a way, and isn't ZADR or something like that. (I'm sorry, I just don't like it that much.)**


	25. Closer

TOPWLA: Well, Camilla, care to do the honors?

Camilla: Of course. TOPWLA does not own Invader Zim or Closer by Nine Inch Nails, which the title of this chapter is from.

TOPWLA: Excellent. (clears throat) OH MY GOD I'M SO HAPPY!!! I watched the Avatar 3rd season finale on Friday and IT. WAS. AWESOME!!!! GO AVATAR!!!! The coolest thing about that show is that the creator of it was the art director of Invader Zim!

Small warning: This chapter has a scene that may be a little steamy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things were a little quieter now that Bethany and Salome were out of the house. Now, it was back to just Zim, Sypha, Gir, and Mary Annette. However, Sypha seemed busier than ever. Zim would often see her going out of the house, and return much later with a plastic bag full of stuff that Zim couldn't identify. She would then immediately run to the lab and hide the bag somewhere. No doubt she was up to something.

Zim saw Sypha and Alraune talking outside one day. He opened the front door a crack and stuck an antenna out in order to listen.

"So, Sypha, what did you get so far?" asked Alraune.

"Well...hm...I have some candles..." she began. "...a bottle of massage oil, um, some scented bubble soap, and, oh, whipped cream! All I need now is a whip, a pair of fur-trimmed handcuffs, and some spray on chocolate."

"Spray on chocolate?" Alraune repeated. "Girl, you are a freak!" she laughed as she punched Sypha's arm playfully.

"Oh come on! I might as well add a little creativity to this. It'll be more fun that way."

"Whatever. You sure the guy's ready for this?"

"Well, we've known each other for so long now." Her eyes turned light red. "I think it's time I _really_ show him how I feel."

Zim closed the door after hearing this, sweat beginning to drip down his face. He prayed that she wasn't talking about what he thought she was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim tried his best to avoid Sypha from then on, which wasn't very easy, especially since it was the weekend. He couldn't even get Mary Annette to distract her, for she was busy with a project of her own.

Mary Annette stood over the table, holding a giant bag of marshmallows, a tube of toothpaste, and some candy. She ripped open the bag and began to squish all of the marshmallows together. Soon they began to form the shape of a pig. Once she was satisfied with the shape, she opened the toothpaste and squeezed it in Gir's name on the marshmallows. Finally, she decorated it with the candy.

She smiled proudly and ran off to find Gir, who was, of course, watching his favorite TV show, The Angry Monkey Show. She tapped his shoulder.

He turned around and flashed his usual goofy smile. "Hiya, Mary Annette!"

She smiled. "Gir, I have a surprise for you in the kitchen. Come see!"

"Oooooooohhhhh! I LIKE SURPRISES!" he screamed, following her.

Gir's eyes widened at his surprise. "Whoa...what is it?"

"It's a marshmallow cake, silly!" said Mary Annette.

"YUMMY!" Gir smiled and gave Mary Annette a big hug. If she had blood vessels, her face would have been bright red.

"Let's cook it!" said Gir as he picked up the cake. He shoved it in the microwave and pressed some random buttons. The two robots gawked as the microwave glowed, while the cake began to expand.

"Hey, Mastress!" called Mary Annette.

"Whaaaaat?" replied Sypha from her bedroom exasperatedly.

"Can you help us with this marshmallow cake?"

"...What?"

Suddenly, an explosion was heard. Sypha rushed to the source and found the area around the microwave covered in marshmallow goo. Gir was already helping himself to it.

"Never mind, we got it!" said Mary Annette cheerfully before taking a bite from the mess herself. Sypha rolled her dark red eyes and left the two to clean it up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late at night, after the mess in the kitchen was taken care of, the robots began to watch TV together. It wasn't long before they both fell asleep in front of the screen, and Alraune had already gone to the neighbor's yard.

Sypha knew that this would be a good time to put her plan into action. She had a good feeling that Zim would want to go to the lab to do some work, so she went down herself to wait for him. She hid behind one of the many huge machines filling the room.

It wasn't long before Sypha heard the elevator doors open. She waited until his footsteps were close before she made her move. She pointed the palm of her hand towards the elevator door and shot a fireball at the floor in front of it. When Zim turned around to see what happened, she appeared behind him and grabbed his neck in a way that made him fall to the floor, unconscious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim slowly opened his eyes. _"Oh god...what happened?"_ he thought. He scanned his surroundings and realized he was still in the lab, but it had candles lit all around the room. He could also hear music playing. He tried to move forward, but he didn't budge. He looked to his side and found that his arms were strapped to the wall of the lab.

_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you _

_You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you_

Luckily, though, all of his clothes were still on. The question now was how long would they stay on.

_Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell_

"Well, it's about time you finally woke up."

_Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself_

Zim looked to the far side of the room to find that the voice was, as he feared, Sypha, eyes red-orange. His eyes bulged when he took a good look at her outfit.

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

She was wearing a black corset with matching underwear. Her legs were covered in fishnet tights, her arms were covered with long black gloves that didn't cover her fingers, and long, black, high-heeled boots were slipped over her feet. She was also holding a whip in her hand. Zim could feel his whole body beginning to tremble.

_I want to feel you from the inside_

"Sypha...what are you doing?" Zim said nervously.

"Well, I just thought that we should have a little fun together." she replied playfully, snapping the whip against the floor.

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

"What, why?"

"Oh, come on, Zimmy, you know how much I adore you. We've been living together for so long now." An evil smile spread across her face. "It's time to take our relationship to the next level."

_My whole existence is flawed_

Zim recalled the conversation Sypha had with Alraune. She really was talking about what he feared most. "But wait," he began. "you said you wanted to live with me in order to help me conquer this planet!"

_You get me closer to god_

Sypha stepped in front of Zim. "We all tell our little white lies, don't we?" she said as she slid her hand up Zim's chest. When it was wrapped around his neck ,she began to kiss it, making him shiver.

_You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything_

"Wait, that was a lie?" But she just ignored him. Her mouth slowly moved to his chest. Before Zim could respond, she bit his shirt and thrust her head backwards, stripping him shirtless.

_Help me tear down my reason, help me it's your sex I can smell_

She grabbed the whipped cream and began to squirt it on his chest.

"Sypha...stop this...please, stop this!" Zim pleaded. Sypha began to slide her snake-like tongue across his chest. "Sypha! As your partner, I order you to-"

"Oh, will you stop thinking you can give _me_ orders? Zimmy, who looks like the dominatrix here?"

Zim closed his eyes. "You." he said reluctantly.

_Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else_

Her smile became crueler. "That's right, Zimmy, so be a good boy and enjoy this." She began to nibble on his antenna. As he felt her sharp teeth piercing his antenna, he could feel small, painful tears pouring down his face as he squeezed his eyes shut.

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

When Zim finally opened his eyes, he saw that Sypha was beginning to pull down his pants. "Sypha, please, I beg of you! You can't do this!"

_I want to feel you from the inside_

Sypha paused. "Give me one reason why."

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

"Because..." Zim took a deep breath. "It's forbidden for Irkens to mate with each other. Let alone other species!"

_My whole existence is flawed_

"So?" Sypha simply replied. "It makes it all the more exciting."

_You get me closer to god_

"No, you don't understand. I'll get deactivated if I do this!"

"What do you mean by deactivated?" Sypha turned off the music.

"Executed! The Tallest will switch my PAK off, and I'll die within ten minutes!"

Sypha looked at the floor. "So...unless I want you killed...I can never...fuck you?"

"Basically."

"And...we can never really...go anywhere...with our relationship...?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

Sypha sighed. "Alright. I suppose there's nothing I can do about it. I'd hate to see you get killed because of me." She unstrapped him from the wall.

Zim prepared to leave, but stopped and turned back before he entered the elevator. "Hey...you sure you're okay?" he asked.

Sypha looked up. "Yeah...I'll be fine."

Zim entered the elevator, leaving Sypha behind. As he stepped into his room, he suddenly heard a loud crash come from the basement, followed by an unearthly, demonic scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!!! FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!"

Zim gulped. Sypha was definetly not fine.

_Through every forest, above the trees  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And thus begins the rated M portion of my fanfic. I wanted to make a tribute to the song, just because I love it so. It's the perfect song to fuck to, to me. (Not that I have!) I also liked writing that scene between Gir and Mary Annette. I'm so gonna enjoy writing the next few chapters, following Sypha's not-so-slow descent into madness. I figured that she would go insane at the knowledge that she would forever be plagued with feelings she could never act on. Yes, I'm afraid things are gonna get a lot messier around here.


	26. Dissection is Fun!

Disclaimer: Stella: That pathetic piece of slime Nikki owns nothing...except us. Man, how did _that_ happen?

TOPWLA: Um, okay, that'll do. Well, as I said last chapter, the next few chapters are gonna be pretty violent. Don't read if you have problems with violence, you pansy. But, then again, I probably shouldn't be worried, since most of you probably read JTHM. So...woot, or something!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim had been worried about Sypha ever since last week. She seemed fine, but the problem was that she no longer showed him any affection. She treated him as Zim intended her to act, like a partner in an important mission. That was a definite sign that something was wrong.

Ms. Bitters had been teaching the class about human biology the past two weeks. This was very helpful to Zim, because now he would know which organ to scream if he ever got hit with a kickball again. Sypha never really paid attention, though. In fact, she didn't seem to care at all about skool anymore. Whenever Zim tried to ask her why or convince her otherwise, she would either ignore him or answer grimly, "Why should I?"

Today, though, Ms. Bitters was giving out a quiz on the major organs. Dib, of course, was still absent. It seemed that Sypha had really taken care of him.

Ms. Bitters began passing out the quizzes while saying, "You better hope you can remember your own organs. Someday you'll have to get surgery on one, and you'll need to know which one, otherwise you can end up with a missing liver and a bad kidney."

Zim easily knew most of the answers, but he could tell Sypha was having some trouble. After all, she slept through most of the lessons. She just guessed every answer, hoping that she would be right.

The next day (because the author couldn't think of anything to fill this time with), Ms. Bitters passed back the graded tests.

She stood in front of Sypha's desk. "Sypha," she said. "Your test was...pathetic. The organ that is used for breathing isn't the pancreas. And your appendix doesn't pump blood throughout your body. You poor, doomed child. You don't even know your own organs." She placed Sypha's test on her desk. It showed that every answer she gave was wrong.

Jessica began to laugh. "Hey Sypha, I bet you can't name the biggest part of your body!"

Sypha turned around, eyes dark red. "That depends, what is it?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Jessica smirked. "It's your gaping vagina!" Her and a few other girls began to pretend to cough the word "slut", and everyone in the class burst laughing. Sypha clenched her fists and snarled as her eyes turned black. Zim looked at her, growing more and more worried.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, Sypha threw open the door to the base as Zim reluctantly followed. She punched the wall and screamed in a rage. "FUCKING SKOOL!!!!!! Why the hell would I need to know about the _human_ body?! Have the stuff they teach us, we'll never use again!" She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "And those little shit-brained worms..." Zim noticed that her fist was now on fire and gulped.

"Uh, Sypha, it's not the big a deal." he said. "It's nothing really new. They do that kind of stuff to me all the time."

Sypha turned to him. "All the time? And you haven't done anything about it yet?"

Zim looked confused. "Well, what am I supposed to do?"

Sypha rolled her eyes. "My god, you're hopeless!" she muttered as she shoved past him in order to go down to the kitchen. She found Mary Annette and Gir seated at the table sharing a taco. "Mary Annette!"

Mary Annette turned away from Gir and the taco and appeared before her master. But instead of saluting, she took a Sailor Moon pose.

"Come with me to the lab, and bring your disguise." Sypha ordered. Mary Annette fetched her disguise from another room and followed Sypha.

Gir frowned. "Aww...Mary Annette had to go away." He turned back to his taco and instantly forgot his sadness with one bite.

Zim peered at the trash can. As usual, Sypha was up to something. But with her current mood, he decided to not try to find out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, as Zim and Sypha prepared to go to bed, Zim noticed that she was lying down on the floor. "You sure you wanna sleep there?" he asked.

"Of course." Sypha answered. "Where else am I supposed to sleep?"

Zim sighed and lied down. It wasn't long before Sypha sat back up and snuck behind him. Slowly, she took a small handkerchief out of her sleeve and moved it in front of his mouth. She pressed it against his mouth and held it there for a few moments. Then, once she was satisfied that the chemicals on the handkerchief had taken affect, she removed it and put it away.

She stepped outside their room and was met by Mary Annette wearing her disguise. "What do you want me to do, Master?"

Sypha turned toward the kitchen. "I'll set up everything in the lab. You go outside and find someone. Then, just do as I told you." Mary Annette saluted and went outside the base as Sypha went down to the basement.

Mary Annette stepped outside and looked around. She didn't see anyone yet. It took some time before she saw a car pull up one of the neighbors' driveway. She ran over and stood behind the car as a man came out.

The man heard her footsteps and turned around. "Who's there?" he asked.

Mary Annette jumped on top of his car to show herself. The man looked slightly relieved. "Oh, it's just a little girl."

She simply shook her head. "I'm not a little girl."

"What are you talking about?"

Her hand turned into a gun. "I'm going to kill you."

"What kind of joke is this?"

She pointed it at him. "Stand up and take it in the stomach."

"For Christ's sake, put that gun away!"

She fired only once, put her aim was a bit off, and it hit him in the leg. She immediately rushed to his side as he fell to the ground, screaming in pain. To silence him, she swung her gun at his head, knocking him unconscious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She dragged his body down to the lab, where Sypha stood by a table, waiting.

She beamed when she saw Mary Annette. "Ah, yes! You brought the test subject!"

Mary Annette placed him on the table. "Forgive me, Master, but I wasn't able to kill him."

"Oh, that's alright." Sypha reassured. "It'll make it all the more fun if he's alive." As she said this, she took out a scalpel, a couple of huge nails, and a tool made of metal wire attached to two small cylinders of wood.

The man began to open his eyes. "Hey, wh-who are you?" he asked, looking at Sypha. "Where am I?" He turned to Mary Annette and instantly recognized her. "_You_..."

"Oh my, awake already?" said Sypha. "Well, we'll have to make sure you don't try to run away." The man had just begun to slide off when she brought one of the gigantic nails through his arm and on the table, pinning it. She couldn't help but giggle as he screamed in pain. She then brought another through his other arm and thighs. He was pinned in an X formation across the table.

"Oh, I really don't want to hear you scream all through this. Mary Annette! Inject him!"

"Yes, Master." The robot grabbed a needle filled with a light blue liquid and inserted it in his neck. He could no longer utter a sound.

"That's better. It'll make this so much easier for me if you're silent." She looked over his terrified face with black eyes. "However, you're probably wondering why I need you. You see, I need to learn a little more about the human body. It'll probably help if I learn more about my enemy." She peered at him. "And no, I'm not human myself. I can tell you this because, unfortunately for you, you probably won't live through this." She grabbed the wire. "Well, let's begin with your limbs."

She placed the wire across the bottom of his ankle and slid it side to side while pulling upward. Soon, the wire began to go into his skin. It went deeper and deeper until his foot finally slid off.

"Hmm..." Sypha began to examine the inside of his leg. "Nope, nothing really special here. A pretty weak skeletal system, I'd say." She grabbed the scapel. "Now, for the organs."

She ripped open his shirt and pierced the blade through the top of his chest. As she slowly slid it down, she laughed at the sight of tears going down his cheeks. She pulled his chest cavity apart with almost a child-like glee. By this point, his ribs were destroyed. She could see the life in his eyes disappearing.

She searched through his organs, figuring out what was what and what its function was, all while Mary Annette stood aside, watching. "My god," said Sypha. "This is _pathetic_! You humans have absolutely _no_ way of defending yourselves! Why hasn't Zim destroyed you yet!?"

Sypha turned in Mary Annette's direction. "You may leave. I no longer need your assistance." She bowed and headed towards the elevator.

When she reached the ground level, she only made a few steps before she was tackled to the ground by Gir. Before she could react, Gir peeled off her disguise. Her eyes flashed, and she returned to her usual stupid self.

"Ha, got ya Mary Annette!" Gir laughed.

However, she didn't respond. She just sat there, her eyes growing wider. She slowly began to realize what had happened in the lab. She shot an innocent man and handed him to Sypha, who did horrific things to him, all while she just watched. In fact, she _helped_ bring on his painful demise. Tears slowly filled her eyes as she got in a fetal position.

"Mary Annette, what's wrong?" asked Gir. "Why are you so sad?"

She suddenly threw herself on him, crying into his chest. "It's all my fault..." she whispered. "It's all my fault..."

Gir had no idea what this was all about, but he hated seeing Mary Annette so upset. He gave her a hug. "Aww...don't cry, Mary Annette! 'S okay!"

It was then that the elevator doors opened. Both of the robots froze as Sypha came walking towards the hallway. She stopped in front of them and looked down. They could both see blood on her arms, shirt, and even her face. She bit the tip of her glove and slowly slid it off. After doing the same to the other glove, she continued into her room.

Moments of silence went by before Gir finally said something in a chilled tone. "What was all that red stuff on Miss Master?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, I _liked_ that chapter! laughs evilly. Wow, I've been updating a lot lately. I thought I should give Mary Annette a little of the spotlight this time. I don't think I give her enough attention. I'm soooo happy! I got the first two issues of Squee yesterday! Finally, I was getting kinda bored of my director's cut. Well, see ya when you're ready for more of my bloody-good fic!


	27. Sypha Gets Caught

Disclaimer: Kuroko: TOPWLA owns nothing. Hey, wait a minute! Why am I here!? I'm not even in this stupid fic anymore!

TOPWLA: Well, my magnificent BRAIN still made you, so you're obligated to say the disclaimer!

Sorry this chapter took so long, but I started a new story. Go to my profile and see!

**By the way, I've made a deviantART account. It's mostly stuff for my fanfic. Also, there's new fanart. Go to my profile for the links!**

Kuroko: ...Magnificent...?

TOPWLA: YES!! START THE CHAPTER!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim's eyes opened. He thought he heard footsteps outside their room. He looked to the side, and panicked when he saw that Sypha was no longer there. He slowly opened the door and walked down the hall until he came to the living room. He looked on the couch and found Sypha leaning forward to hide her face, while her hands sat in her lap.

He took a few steps forward. "Sypha, are you okay?"

Her head instantly shot up, revealing her eyes, so dark that he couldn't tell apart her irises and her pupils. Her mouth curled in a sinister smile. "Zimmy! I've been waiting for you!" she said much too cheerfully.

He gulped. "Have you?"

She stood. "Yes, I've discovered something!"

"Wh-what?"

"A way for us to be together! It's your PAK!"

"What about my PAK?"

"If it's the Irken Empire that forbids you from loving me, all I have to do is get rid of what makes you a part of that society, the thing that they must use to control you..." She began towards him, while he backed away.

"What are you, nuts? I told you, Irkens need our PAKs to live!"

"No! I have to do this! It's the only way!" She jumped on him and held him on the ground by his head, then pinned him with her foot while she wrapped her fingers around his PAK. Her smile grew even bigger as she pulled harder and harder, while Zim screamed. Finally, the PAK was ripped off his back and spurted blood as she tried to get it off his spinal cord.

"AH HA HA HA HA HAAAA!!!!!" Sypha cackled as she continued to pull. "YES! YES!!! YOU'RE FREE, ZIM!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim sat up in his bed, eyes wide and face breaking out in a cold sweat. He looked to his side and sighed in relief when he saw Sypha lying on the floor.

When morning came, Zim was shocked when he noticed that Sypha's dress had large spots of red all over it.

"Sypha, what happened to your clothes?"

She sighed. "Gir and Mary Annette got a hold of it and squirted ketchup all over it."

Zim raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Well, you'll have to wear something else today. Imagine what the kids will say if you go to school like that."

Sypha looked at herself in the mirror. "Yes, you're right. It's time I had a wardrobe change." Before Zim could respond, she dashed into their room and locked the door behind her.

He sighed. He knew that she was determined about whatever she was doing, and there was no stopping her when she was determined about something. "I guess I'll just have to go to skool without her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long before Zim began to get pestered by the other students. "Hey Zim," said Bryan. "Where's your girlfriend?"

Zim didn't answer. He thought about what Sypha had said the day before. He had thought about getting some kind of revenge on those stupid kids, but every time he ever attempted revenge, it always ended up worse for him

"Hey artard!" yelled Brian. "I asked you a question!"

Zim suddenly heard footsteps out in the hallway and sighed. "Oh, she's just running late."

Everyone turned when the door opened. Sypha was wearing a strange black shirt. The ends of the sleeves clung to her wrists, but bagged at the elbows, and it had a strange symbol woven from silver thread. She had matching black capris and knee-high black lace sox under black high heels. But the oddest things were her jewelry. She had silver earrings that looked like blades and a necklace that had a big ruby stone that was shaped like a drop of blood.

No one in the room could stop staring at her, and she soon noticed. "What the fuck are _you_ looking at?"

"Oh, look!" Zita announced. "Now Sypha's gone emo!"

As the class laughed, Sypha coolly strolled to her desk. She opened it, pulled out her brick eraser, and threw it at Zita. It made a direct hit and knocked her unconscious. The class was immediately silent.

"Sypha," said Ms. Bitters. "While I do appreciate you silencing those annoying twits, stop throwing things and sit down!"

She followed. Zim began to study her shirt. "Do you like it?" she asked. "It's part of the Enfudikon military uniform."

"Oh," he said. "Is that its logo?" he asked, pointing to the symbol. It was a drop of blood surrounded in flames.

Sypha nodded. "But we also have another logo. It's pretty much this one reversed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after returning home, Sypha heard the phone ringing. She changed her voice to make it sound older and picked it up. "What?" she answered angrily.

"Uh, yes, this is Ms.DeAngelis. I'm the guidance counselor of your daughter, Sypha's, skool."

Sypha raised an eyebrow. "Guidance counselor? What about Sypha?"

"Well, it's about the way she has been behaving."

"And?"

"She's been extremely bitter. She never takes any of her classes seriously, disrespects the teachers, and screams obscenities at everyone. She even physically harms some of the other students."

"...So what?"

"So what? It's inappropriate for skool! I'd like to have a talk with the two of you. I don't know how you let her behave at home, but it is unacceptable here."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid she may have some mental issues. Just the other day, we found her covering her textbook pages in some very violent images."

Sypha began to think about how to respond. "...That's fucking ridiculous. She's in trouble for being pissed?"

"What?! It's against skool policies!"

"Oh, cut the crap!" Sypha screamed. "It's no wonder she's so mad! That skool's annoying as hell! All the students are idiots, and the teachers are complete, ignorant assholes! This is a perfect example of it! For fuck's sake, you're worried because of some doodles she drew?! You should be worried about some of the others' mental health a hell of a lot more than Sypha's! Have you ever thought about getting off her back for once and leaving her the hell alone? Maybe she'll improve!" She then slammed the phone down and lit it on fire.

She turned around to find Zim standing in the kitchen doorway, looking a bit scared. "Can you believe that? The skool says I should see the counselor for acting 'against skool policies.'"

Zim gulped. "Well, Sypha, you have been kinda..."

"Kinda what?!" she suddenly exploded. Zim didn't dare to respond. "Fine, whatever! I'll be down in the lab."

Zim quietly sighed as she entered the trash can. _"Man, I hope she calms down soon. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a couple of hours before Zim went downstairs to check on Sypha. She had been there for hours, and he didn't think it was a good idea to leave her alone for the long.

He found her soon enough, sitting down against one of the far walls. She was looking down at something, but he couldn't see what.

"Zim, I want you to see this."

He was surprised that she noticed him already, but he moved closer to see what she was talking about.

"Look, Zim. Isn't it incredible?" She held up the item in her had, which looked like a small stick of dark blue stone. It had one end rounded with gold, the other end had a disk of gold, and the stick had a spiral of gold running around it.

"What is it?" asked Zim.

Sypha griped it tighter, and to answer his question, a blade came out from the disk, but it was made of a laser.

"So, it's a weapon?" said Zim.

"Yes, and I made it from my own two hands." Sypha replied. She gripped it again, and the blade went down. "This is much stronger than anything made by any human" She put it in her pocket, and Zim could swear that he saw her pupils become slits, like a cat's eyes. "I think it will prove very useful at skool tomorrow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well, well, what's this?"

In the cafeteria, Sypha turned around. Behind her was Sara, holding her new weapon.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with."

Sara ignored her and held onto it, causing the blade to come out. Everyone stared in awe at the glowing blade.

"Holy crap, what is this?" said Sara in disbelief. "Is this a light saber or something?"

Sypha instantly snatched the sword from her hands. "I told you, human!" She drove the sword through Sara's abdomen, and a splash of blood hit her outfit. "It's nothing to concern yourself with!" She removed the sword, and let Sara's body hit the ground. She turned around, licking her fingers, and noticed the kids still staring at her. She smirked and took a bow, saying "You're welcome."

When the class reentered the classroom, there was a woman standing in the doorway. She looked at Sypha and motioned for her to come with her. Sypha rolled her eyes. This must've been the one that called her. She obeyed, glad to get out of class.

When they entered her office, they each sat down on a different couch on the sides of the room. The counselor took a deep breath and said "Well, Sypha, you want to tell me why you've been so angry lately?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Is there something wrong with being angry?"

"No, of course not. It's just that you seem to be venting out an extreme amount of it on other people. Why is that?"

"Because they annoy the shit outta me."

"Well, sometimes we're forced to be associated with people we don't really like. Part of growing up is learning to deal with that, because it's very likely that'll happen to you when you get a job."

Sypha simply rolled her eyes.

"Besides, you've been in that class for about a year now, and you never acted this way before. Has there been something bothering you lately?"

Sypha didn't respond to that. She knew the lady had her there. She couldn't help but remember what Zim had said to her that night. All the time they had spent, it wasn't going to become anything. It was all a waste of time. Her eyes slowly became a dark purple, and tears began to flow from them.

"You poor dear," said Ms. DeAngelis. "Tell me, what's wrong?" She put her arm around Sypha's shoulders.

Sypha tensed, her eyes changed back to a deep red. "Don't touch me!" she screamed while springing from her seat, waving her arm in front of her face. Her anger was so sudden, she lost control and accidentally released a surge of flames at Ms.DeAngelis.

The counselor screamed in pain, and when she uncovered her eyes, she pointed an accusing finger at Sypha. "My God, you're not human at all! What are you?!"

Her eyes turned dull yellow and widened. In a panic, she grabbed the counselor and slammed her head on the desk. She feared the woman would tell her secret, so she did it again and again until blood splattered on the desk. When the woman stopped moving, she released her head, and it hit the ground, creating a pool of blood on the floor. Sypha immediately fled.

As Zim and Sypha left for home, they passed by the counselor's office. Through the opened crack of the door, he could see the woman's bloody body on the floor. He shifted his gaze back to Sypha and gulped

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they entered the house, Zim glared at Sypha. "What are you trying to do?" he said. "Get yourself sent to jail?"

She turned. "What do you mean?"

"You killed _two_ people today!" he shouted. "In case you haven't noticed, that's illegal on this planet!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Sypha grabbed his shoulders. "That girl stole something from me, and the counselor figured out I wasn't a human!"

"That doesn't mean you have to murder them!"

Neither did anything for a moment, then Sypha threw him to the side. "As long as I don't get caught, there's no problem." she replied, walking to her room.

"Don't think you can keep doing this, Sypha!" Zim called. "If you become a threat to the mission, I can easily send you ou-"

He was stopped when Sypha pushed him against the wall and shoved her sword into it as well. It was so close, it made a small cut on the side of his face. "The last thing I need is you telling me what to do!" She pulled out the sword and left Zim alone in the room.

"Sypha," Zim whispered. "What's happened to you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At skool the next day, Ms. Bitters was nowhere to be found. To take advantage of this opportunity, Jessica approached Sypha's desk. "Okay, freak, I've had just about enough." Some of the students yelled in agreement.

"What are you talking about?" Sypha replied in a bored tone.

"I'm taking you straight to the authorities!"

Sypha froze. _"Damn, I got caught afterall."_

"Don't think that you can-"

Suddenly, the door opened. The form that emerged from it made Sypha and Zim extremely surprised. It was Dib, and he was wearing a rather large backpack.

Sypha's eyes narrowed, and Dib smirked. "What is it, Sypha? Were you not expecting me?"

Sypha pounced at him and pinned him to the ground. "How did you survive!?"

Dib didn't seem nervous. "It was quite easy, considering my dad's a scientist. Your poison was easily stopped by a simple antibiotic."

"I can't believe it!" shouted Jessica. "You tried to kill Dib too!" She pulled out her cell phone. "Well, I'll make sure you never hurt anyone a-"

Sypha lunged at her in a rage. She grabbed at Jessica's head, and began to twist and pull it, all while Jessica and the others screamed. To Zim's horror, she yanked her head right of her shoulders. Sypha stared into its still terror-filled eyes, laughed, and began smashing it into the floor. She threw the destroyed skull to the side and lapped the bloody remains while the students screamed.

As this happened, Dib took out a device from his backpack and pushed one of the buttons on it, and fired a large net at Sypha. It wrapped itself around her as she struggled.

Dib approached her. "This ends here, Sypha. I'm going to take you and Zim straight to the cops. They'll certainly discover what you really are, and you'll end up on a dissection table!"

Sypha growled. "I'll be damned if I let you stop me!" Her wings sprang from her back, cutting the net and releasing her. The students became too stunned to scream, and all huddled to the back of the classroom. She grabbed the sword from her desk, and stood in front of the window.

"Mark my words, humans!" she announced, changing to her true form. "I will get my revenge on you for getting in my way!" She crashed through the window and flew in the distance. Zim ran to the windowsill and watched her fly away, fear growing in his eyes. _"Dear God,"_ he thought. _"If she gets her way, there'll be noting left of this city."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was a pretty cool chapter. I'm hoping the next one won't take so long.


	28. The Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own Zim.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dib turned his attention away from the window and to his shocked classmates. He shook his head. "I try to warn you." he said. "I use plain, simple English. But do you listen to me? No, you continue living in your ignorant bliss." He turned to Zim. "Well, Zim, you must be very pleased with yourself. You're finally getting what you want!"

Zim was about to reply, but stopped himself. _"He's right. Why should you worry about this pathetic little town?" _He prepared to leave.

"Where are you going?" Dib asked.

Zim smiled to himself. "Back home to watch the show, of course."

Dib glared. "You bastard...I'm not gonna let you or Sypha do this."

Zim couldn't help but chuckle. "You? Oh please, Dib-monkey. What can _you_ possibly do to stop us?"

"I don't know, but I won't let you win!"

Zim rolled his eyes and left the classroom. He had to hurry; he couldn't afford to miss this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as he entered the house, Zim was ambushed by Alraune. "Okay Zim, what happened to Sypha?"

He pushed her away. "What do you mean? She got pissed and is now going on a rampage."

"We have to stop her."

"Stop her?" Zim repeated. "Why?"

"What do you mean why? She's going to destroy this place!"

"And that's a bad thing?"

Alraune sighed. "You're seriously not gonna do anything?"

Zim shrugged. "Why bother? It's a win-win situation for me. The humans in this city die, and Sypha lets out a little steam."

"I don't believe it." Alraune shook her head, frustrated. "You better hope nothing happens to her."

"Don't worry." Zim sat down on the couch. "We both know these humans are no match for her. Now, let's check out the news. I'm sure she's all over it." He grabbed the remote and clicked on the TV. He soon found the channel he was looking for.

"-cial report tonight," The anchorman began. "Our city has come under attack by a strange, unidentified creature. Locals are saying that it's a demon from hell, come to bring on the rapture. What do you think, Kelly?"

"Demon from hell?" Zim said to himself. "Don't make me laugh."

"It's hard to tell, Lance." the anchorwoman replied. "We have exclusive footage of the creature."

The screen showed a video recording of Sypha, in her hands was a large blue scythe with a glowing purple blade. She stood over a man who only cowered in fear. She lifted the scythe, brought the man to the ground, and impaled him with the sharp end of the scythe's handle.

"Hm, she's putting on quite an impressive show." Zim smiled. "Gir, prepare some popcorn!"

The tape then showed Sypha turn towards the camera. She suddenly disappeared, and the last thing it showed was blood spraying over the screen.

"Ha, only a human would just stop and stare at something so dangerous."

"Incredible." the anchorman stated. "We have our field reporter, Zachary Pierce out in the city. Zach?"

The screen went to another man outside. "Thanks, Lance. I'm standing on the outskirts of the city. As you can see, it's going up in flames. We're not quite sure where the creature is now, but-" He suddenly noticed that his cameraman was staring to shake. "Hey, what's wrong?" The camera was dropped and quick footsteps could be heard. "Hmm...where's he going?" Sypha's wicked laughter could suddenly be heard. Zach screamed, but it was cut short by a vicious ripping sound as his severed arm fell in front of the camera. Sypha peered into it, and then smashed it.

Zim began to laugh so hard he nearly cried. "Oh, this is funny! They're barely even prepared!"

The screen went back to the two very shocked anchor people. Lance coughed. "Special forces are being sent to try and capture the animal."

"Good luck." Zim said as the two robots sat down beside him.

"What'd we miss?" Gir asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the city, a large truck pulled to the side of the road. Two men stepped out, one with a black tuxedo and cane, and another younger man wearing glasses and an orange jumpsuit.

"Jesus," the one in orange said, gazing at the destruction. "Cirus, you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course," the other man answered. "According to the call we got from that boy Dib, this creature is not of this Earth. We could make a fortune off it. And think of what it could do for science. We must learn about it." He turned away. "Alright Dennis, where is she?"

Dennis sighed and put his hand on the ground. After only a few seconds, he pulled it back. "Shit! Cirus, you said only nine people have been killed! There are forty deaths already!"

"Hmm, I guess she's been busy since we got that report. Now, where is she?"

"I-I can't tell." Dennis admitted. "I don't think she's on the ground."

"Very well." Cirus announced. "If we can't find her, we'll just have to bring her to us."

"How?" Dennis questioned.

"With bait." Cirus made a signal with his hands, and the truck began to slowly drive down the road. A small hose appeared underneath the headlight, and they sprayed blood along the building walls.

"Blood?" Dennis shouted. "You've got to be kidding me! And how are you going to capture her once she's here?"

"With this." Cirus turned around to a large metal box that was being lowered. "We'll spray some blood into it, and it'll be like using cheese on a mousetrap."

Meanwhile, Sypha had just cornered another man. She brought the scythe's blade into him, and then ripped it upward, slicing him in half. She was about to feed on all that spilled out, but she picked up on a very delicious scent.

"_Food."_ she thought, and flew towards the direction of the scent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim watched as the screen showed the large truck laying out the bait. "Oh no," he whispered. "She'll certainly come to them with all that." He stood up, preparing to leave.

"Going somewhere?" Zim turned to see Alraune standing in the kitchen doorway.

Zim sighed. "Alright, Alraune, you were right. I'm going after Sypha."

"About friggin' time." she smiled. "But I'm coming with you. I know a lot more about Sypha than you do."

"Okay, let's go." They both ran out the door, and were relived to find that their neighborhood hadn't been damaged yet.

"So, how do we find her?" Zim asked.

"That's easy. Follow the screams."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sypha made it to the source of the scent, and couldn't help but giggle when she saw all the blood in front of her. She began to lap at the food, when suddenly she heard something.

"Sypha!" it called out. She knew that voice.

"_Mate."_ she thought, and flew towards the voice.

Zim and Alraune continued to walk through the city, calling Sypha's name as they moved.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Zim asked.

"Do you have any better ones?" Alraune replied. "Sypha trusts us; she'll come if she hears us." She looked around. "Let's go somewhere a little less open, though. Here, in that alley." They walked into an alley on the side of the road, and continued calling.

Suddenly, Alraune felt something went drip onto her head. Zim felt it too. They looked up, and gulped. Above them was none other than Sypha, covered in so much blood she looked like Carrie, only it wasn't pigs' blood. "You called?" she asked.

"Yes," Alraune began. "Sypha, you have to come back home."

"Aww, but why?" she whined. "I'm having fun!"

"I can see that...but you're in danger! People are trying to capture you!"

"Oh, I'm not worried about that." She held up her scythe. "Why do you think I brought this baby?"

"Sypha, please, come home with us."

She growled. "No! You can't tell me what to do anymore, Alraune! I'm not a child!"

Zim suddenly heard footsteps, and pulled Sypha close to him against the wall. "Stay quiet," he whispered, trying to ignore the blood seeping onto him. "Someone's coming."

When Sypha heard the click of a gun, she pulled herself away and lifted her scythe. She swung it towards the sound, and found a man impaled through its blade. She smiled and threw him into the wall of another building.

"Shoot her!" another nearby man screamed.

Sypha flew into the air to dodge the array of bullets being shot at her. She found the crowd responsible and sent a wave of fire after them. They dispersed, and just when she thought she had gotten rid of them, she heard another gun.

Before she could move, a bullet hit her arm. She screamed and gripped her arm in pain, when another one went through her right wing. She couldn't fly anymore, and due to the loss of blood, she began to lose consciousness. Zim watched in horror as she plummeted towards the ground.

Cirus stood over her body, aiming his gun towards her head. Sypha opened her eyes to stare into the barrel. "Looks like I got my prize." he said. Suddenly, he dropped his gun and started screaming. She saw a pointed piece of metal go through his chest, and he was thrown to the side.

Sypha turned around and saw Zim standing over her with his spider legs, one of them stained with blood. "Zim...you killed someone..." she whispered.

"I had to do it to save you." he replied.

"I...I knew you had it in you..." She closed her eyes.

Alraune ran to them as Zim picked Sypha up off the ground. "Let's go." Zim said. "We can heal her wounds at the lab."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that was an awesome chapter. Cute, gory, and filled with references to awesome movies. By the way, Zach Pierce is based of another guy at school who I absolutely despise.


	29. Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Zim.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sypha slowly opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. All she could see was a light green, and she could tell her feet weren't touching the ground. Small bubbles floated upward in front of her. She pressed her hand against a glass wall, and suddenly noticed a tube attached to it. 

"_That's where I was shot."_ She looked at her wing and saw another tube there. Her vision became a little clearer, she soon found out she was in Zim's lab, being kept inside a large glass tube in order to recover. She pulled out the tube in her wing and saw that the wound was completely healed, as well as the one in her arm. Slowly the green liquid began to drain from the tube, and once it was empty, it opened up and she stepped out.

She looked at herself and saw that all she was wearing was a cami and underwear. She wandered around the lab, realizing that Zim must still be upstairs. "Computer," she commanded. "What time is it?"

"1:47 AM." it stated.

"Damn, it's late." She stood in front of the big computer screen. It showed a screen containing the files of old transmission recordings, and an idea came to her. While she waited for Zim to return, perhaps she could see who he's been talking to while she wasn't looking. "Can't be too careful." she said to herself. "I wouldn't want him getting acquainted to some female invader I'm unaware of." She looked each recording, finding nothing too suspicious, and soon came to a recording dated March 11, 2007.

"That's only a month after I came here." She clicked on it and watched the first few minutes. Her eyes slowly turned to a dark purple and then to pitch black as she growled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim stood in the elevator as it descended to the lab. It had been a few hours since he started Sypha's recovery, and he wanted to check on her. His face turned to a darker shade of green as he remembered how he had to take off her clothes, and even more so when he realized she was still only in underwear.

When he reached his destination, he stepped out the elevator and headed towards where Sypha was. He was shocked to find the tube empty, the wires still hanging from the glass wall. "Sypha," he called. "Where did you go?" 

"Over here, Zim." he heard her reply. "I have something to show you."

He followed the sound of her voice, and soon found her standing in front of the transmitter with her hands behind her back. "I found something interesting on here." she whispered. "I want you to watch it."

Zim gulped as the video started. It was an old recording of him reporting to the Tallest, shortly after Sypha arrived. "My Tallest," he began. "Despite what you have told me, this Enfudikon is nowhere near as dangerous as you described them to be."

"Don't bet on it, they're very deceitful." replied Red.

"Well, if anything goes wrong, I'm prepared. I've set up a defense system in the house, so I give the command, the house will locate her and shoot her with one of these." He held up a dart. "This is filled with the deadly poison of the silver wing bats from planet Romalia. It's so powerful; she'd go down before she even realized she was hit."

"Well, it's obvious that you've got everything under control." Purple said between muffled snickers. "I'm sure you can handle it."

"Of course I can. I'm not going to let her do anything to me." He turned away from the screen, thinking that it was off. "Even if she's dangerous, she's obviously very useful. Her experience as an invader will help me in my own mission. I'll let her assist me, but once this planet is ours, I'll use the new defense system to get rid of her, and rule the planet myself. Oh, how pleased will the Tallest be once they see how I not only took over the Earth, but successfully killed an Enfudikon." He began to laugh maniacally, when the computer interrupted him.

"Master," it said. "The transmission hasn't been cut yet."

Zim nervously glanced back at the screen, and immediately shut it off.

Once the screen was black, Sypha stepped forward. "You know, it makes so much sense now. You have always been a bit resistant towards me. And that night, when I tried to show you how much I loved you, you said you'd be deactivated, but I can tell that that was a load of BULLSHIT!" She punched the control panel on the last word.

"_Where's the love in chaining me to a wall?"_ Zim thought, unaware of how obviously screwed he was.

"Well, I found the file that contained your little defense system, and unfortunately for you, it's been deleted." She pulled out the sword from behind her, and it changed into the large scythe she was using before. "No one takes advantage of Sypha Belnades. She takes advantage of them!" She swung the blade at him, and he was able to duck just in time.

Zim immediately ran for the elevator, Sypha following close behind. Once inside, he told the computer to go to the lowest level of the lab as she chopped at the doors. It finally started moving down, but she was able to crawl down the shaft with it.

Zim ran out when it reached the ground, and found himself in a large dark corridor. The lowest level was an unfinished part of the lab. There were no lights, and wires were still hanging from the ceiling. He ran to the opposite wall, hoping that it would be too dark for her to see.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, upstairs, Mary Annette was watching TV. _"I wonder where the Masters are."_ she thought. _"I haven't seen Mastress all day, and Mister's been downstairs for a while."_ She wondered how they always found things, and then it came to her. "Mr. Computer Man?"

"You mean me?" the computer said.

"Where's my mastress?" she asked.

"She's on level 11 of the lab, along with Zim."

"Okie-day. Thanks, Mr. Computer Man." She stood up and went down the trash can to the level the computer said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zim could hear Sypha step into the dark room. "Come on, Zimmy." she said. "There's no use running. I know you're down here." He listened for a few more moments, keeping as still as possible, and soon she became quieter and quieter, until he couldn't hear her anymore. This meant that she must've left, so he began to step forward.

Suddenly, one strand of her hair launched for him from nowhere. Before he could react, and wrapped itself around his throat.

Sypha stepped forward, laughing. "Stupid Irken." she said. "I thought you were different, but no, you're a helpless fool, just like the rest of your pathetic race." Zim could only struggle to free himself. "Well, what should I do with you now?" she asked. "I could just slit your throat right now, but wouldn't that be too easy?" She wrapped more tentacles around his arms and legs and pushed him against the wall.. "I could put you through slow, painful torture, and give you the most agonizing death imaginable. Or," she began licking her lips seductively. "I could have a little fun with you first. Guys are always cutest when they're about to die."

Small beads of sweat poured over Zim's face as she rubbed herself against him "It's what I've wanted since the moment I first saw you sitting in that human classroom." she continued. "What else could one call it but lust at first site? But wait," She began laughing. "I know exactly what to do with you. I'll fill you with baby Enfudikons, and have them eat you alive from the inside out. They'll surely become strong with a good first meal." As a slimy tube slithered out of her mouth, something suddenly grabbed her arm. The tube went back down her throat and she turned to see what caught her. It was Mary Annette, with small tears running down her face.

"Is that how you're going to end it?" She sobbed.

"Let go of me!" Sypha screamed as she slammed Mary Annette into the wall, but she still held on.

"I won't let you do this!" she yelled. "You can't kill him! Not after all you've been through!"

"Leave me alone!" Zim could feel Sypha's grip on him loosening. "He deserves it!"

"But I thought you loved him!" 

The tentacles fell off of Zim. "Yes...I did once. I...I even thought he loved me back. How...foolish of me." She released Mary Annette and fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands.

Zim nervously looked from her back to Mary Annette, who was sadly staring at him. "Mister," she said. "Tell her...tell her the truth. Tell her what you're thinking right now!"

Zim took a deep breath, understanding what he had to do. He stepped forward and grabbed Sypha's arm. "Sypha, please listen to me."

She turned to him and growled, but he continued. "Sypha...the truth is...I...I love you! I've always loved you!"

Sypha's eyes grew wide. "No," she shook off his hand. "No, you're lying! I know you are! You don't love me!"

"Yes I do!" he shouted. "Why...why wouldn't I? You're beautiful...and...you're brave...brilliant, a-and so passionate!" He grabbed her arm again. "And most of all you've always stood by me, defended me, and cared for me, and you're the only one who ever has!" 

"No!" Sypha screamed. "Stop it! Stop lying to me!"

Zim sighed and grabbed her by the shoulders. "If I was lying to you, would I do this?" He suddenly pulled her lips into his. She was shocked when she felt his tongue enter her mouth and wrap around her own. Zim put his arms around her, and she closed her tear-filled eyes and hugged back.

"Zimmy," she whispered. "My Zimmy..."

"I'm sorry, Sypha." Zim began. "It's true, I did plan to kill you, but soon...I realized what a mistake that would have been. But you're right; I am a fool for ever thinking of using you like that."

"I must apologize too." Sypha said. "For not trusting you." She pulled him in for another kiss.

Mary Annette got off the ground and smiled. She left the room as the two sunk to the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, that was such a cute chapter! I really hope it didn't seem cheesy, though. Believe me; I don't want this story to go back to how it was in the beginning. Now, I know what you may be thinking. "Oh, yay! The story finally ended happily!" I'm sorry, but you're wrong. It's still not over yet. But before you strangle me for extending an already incredibly long story, I'm happy to say that there are only two chapters left. And because of Spring Break, I'll be able to work on them more.


	30. Goodbye Love

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, and they love me for it

I don't own Zim.

I'm sorry this chapter took so long; I was going through multiple fan phases and had some writer's block. First, I went into a Transformers phase after buying the movie, next I got into Medabots and watched the cartoon, then I got back into Transformers and started watching the original cartoon, and then I got into Sleepy Hollow. ICHABOD AND KATRINA FOREVER!!

--

Zim slowly opened his eyes as he shivered slightly. He looked around, trying to adjust to the darkness of the room he was in, when his eyes widened. He realized he wasn't wearing any clothes, and his mouth dropped when he saw Sypha lying next to him, also naked.

"What happened?" he whispered. A smirk hit his face as he soon remembered all that had happened last night, but it immediately disappeared. _"Oh crap!" _he thought. _"I-I can't believe I really did that! Aw man, what if I'm found out?"_ He noticed his and Sypha's clothes lying in a corner of the room, and slowly began crawling towards them.

"Ah ah ah..." His wrist was grabbed by Sypha and she pulled him back against her. The feeling of her warm, soft skin against his made him relax. Sypha smirked. "Looks like your cute green ass is mine now." she said.

A dirty smile grew on Zim's face as he turned to her. "Likewise." he whispered as his arms wrapped around her waist and traveled to her rear.

"Rawr, you sure are a feisty one." she giggled. "Lucky for you I like them that way."

As he began to settle down, the computer interrupted. "Master, the-uuummm...are you...busy?"

Zim growled. "Is this important?"

"I think so. It's the Tallest, they're calling."

"Oh shit!" Zim stood up and began rushing to put his clothes back on. Sypha huffed as he ran towards the transmitter.

When he finally made it, he saluted weakly, panting. "S-sorry for the delay, my Tallest. What is it you called for?"

They eyed him suspiciously. "What happened to you, Zim?" Purple asked, a soda in his hand. "Why do you look so sweaty?"

Zim gulped. "Oh, that! It was the, um...the lava demon! Yes, um, for my new plan. It should thoroughly wipe out all the-"

"Zim," Red interrupted. "You've been acting _really_ strange lately. Stranger than usual. And it all started when that Enfudikon showed up."

"_Crap."_

"Stay right there. I'm sending a command to your base's computer."



Zim did as he was told as he watched Red push a few buttons on his control panel. He soon heard something move in his lab. A chord suddenly appeared from his ceiling and attached to his PAK. He now hung limply above the floor.

"Scan his recent memories." Red commanded. Zim braced himself.

Soon he saw Purple spew his soda in shock while Red shouted. "I knew it! There was something going on between you two!"

Zim closed his eyes. _"This is it. They're going to deactivate me, right here and now."_

"I think you know the punishment for this kind of offense." Red warned.

"Wait a minute."

Zim turned to see Sypha standing in the doorway, her clothes back on.

"Stay out of this, Enfudikon." Red said.

"Don't kill him, it wasn't his fault." She smirked. "The only reason he did that was because I made him. Having the power of hypnosis is really handy, you know."

Zim turned to face her. He couldn't believe it. Was she going to take the blame for the whole thing?

"I don't believe you." Purple said, having recovered from his initial shock. "How can we be sure that you're not lying?"

"Oh please," Sypha scoffed. "Do you really think this Irken would ever willingly do such a thing? Here, I'll even put him out of his spell to show you." She took a quick glance at Zim as she snapped her fingers.

Zim understood what she wanted him to do. He blinked a few times. "Eh? Where am I? What's going on?" He turned to Sypha. "You! Pathetic Enfudikon slave, what are you doing here?"

Sypha smiled triumphantly as her eyes turned orange. "It wasn't easy gaining control of him. I had to use my full power of persuasion. He's pretty strong."

The Tallest exchanged glances and whispered to each other. "Should we punish the Enfudikon instead?" Purple asked.

"No, we couldn't do that." Red replied. "She's the princess, and according to the treaty, we can't bring harm to the royal family."

"That's right, assholes. You can't do a thing."

They glanced back at her. "Well, there is one thing." Red cleared his throat. "In order to prevent something like this from happening again, you two are no longer allowed to see each other. If so, we will deactivate you, Zim."

The smirk instantly vanished from Sypha's face as her eyes became yellow-green.

"Do I make myself clear, Sypha Belnades?" Red questioned.



She sighed. "Yes. I will no longer meddle with Zim's mission." Zim looked from her to the Tallest and back.

"_There's no way..." _he thought. _"She'd do that, just to keep me alive?"_

"You'll leave tomorrow, understand?"

"Yes, tomorrow."

--

Sypha, Zim, Gir, Mary Annette, and Alraune stood before the doorway, each with a sad expression on their faces.

"Well," Alraune began, breaking the silence. "I'll be going with her. It's my duty, afterall, I have to be close by." She handed Zim a tape. "Broadcast this to the city tonight. It contains an Enfudikon memory wipe. It should make everyone forget about us." Zim only nodded.

"Will Mary Annette be going with her too?" Gir asked.

Sypha shook her head. "No, she should stay here with you. You guys are such good friends, I'd hate to separate you."

Mary Annette gave Sypha a hug. "I'm gonna miss you, Master."

"Huh, that's the first time you actually called me Master." Sypha replied, hugging back. "Take care of yourself." She then stood in front of Zim.

"You too, Zimmy." She gave him a hug and kiss goodbye. "Here," she said, reaching into her pocket. "I have something for you." She unfolded her hand to reveal a golden heart-shaped locket.

Sypha placed it in Zim's hand as Alraune pulled her ship-disguised as a normal car-in front of the house. She gave him one last hug. "Goodbye." she whispered. "I won't forget you." Zim couldn't think of anything to say, he could only hug back. He watched as Sypha stepped out the door and drove away.

He looked back down at the locket and opened it, recognizing the pictures from the photo booth from their trip to the mall. Each side had one of them, glaring angrily back. She must've chosen the pictures that were taken before they destroyed it. _"Goodbye."_

He bit his lip as he realized that this was all he would see of her ever again. "At least I still have a way to look at her..." he whispered, his one hand supporting the back of her head, though his other one began to tremble.

"Come on, Sypha...don't do this to me...I...I couldn't even say goodbye..." He felt hot tears run down his face, the feeling of it irritating him, while knowing how cold and lifeless the locket felt. He stroked her image softly, having difficulty yet still sucking it in. "...I didn't even...get to say...thank you...for everything..." Then he had his head in his hands, sobbing softly. "...And now you're...g-g-gone..." he spoke through sobs, feeling worse than he ever had been. In fact, he probably could never be the same, or even like the thought of living anymore.

"SCREW THE MISSION!!" he suddenly screamed. "NO, FUCK THE MISSION!! TAKING OVER THIS PLANET ISN'T WORTH IT!! Not...any... more..."



He held the locket tightly against him, holding her in his arms, not letting her go. "Please...come back..." He could never live the same. He could never feel the same. He could never be the same. Not without her.

"I... I love you...Sypha...I really do." he tried to tell her, despite his voice full of a sob. "I didn't mean it...I didn't want you to leave...come back..." He felt so different. He didn't want to do anything anymore. Not after that day.

--

Okay, I know what you're thinking, but before you throw sharp objects at me, there is still one chapter left. I apologize if Zim seemed OOC, I've had that problem for a while. Gah! I'm so close to finishing this I can taste it!


	31. Together At Last

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, and they love me for it

I don't own Zim or Jekyll and Hyde.

Well...this is it. The time has come. The moment you all have been waiting for...THE CONCLUSION OF ZIM'S HOT NEW PARTNER!!

Ahem

Yes, I can sense the excitement spewing from the look of your bloodshot eyes. I have a lot to say, but to keep you from waiting even longer, I'll save my speech for the end.

--

Alraune sat in her new home, as a rose, trying to get some sleep. After Sypha had left Zim's base, they had tried to find a new home on Earth. Alraune said that Sypha should simply return home, but she refused, saying she didn't want to come home a failure. And Sypha didn't have any way to make a house as Zim had. So, they went house hunting, the way all other humans find a home.

They eventually found themselves a two room apartment. Alraune usually stayed in the small garden hanging over the windowsill. In order to pay for it, Sypha had to get a job. It wasn't long before she found what seemed like the perfect job for her.

--

"There was a time, I don't know when; I didn't have much time for men. But this is now and that was then, I'm learning."

A woman stood in center stage of a local bar, other women at her sides. The woman had long, straight, black hair and a pale face. She was dressed in a ruffled black and red dress, red gloves, and her hair in a matching bow. The men in the building cheered as she continued her song.

"A girl alone, all on her own, must try to have a heart of stone. So I try not to make it known my yearning. I try to show I have no need. I really do, I don't succeed."

"So let's bring..." She and the other women began to dance around the stage as she ripped off the dress, revealing a black leather corset and underwear. "On the men and let the fun begin. A little touch of sin, why wait another minute? Step this way, it's time for us to play. They say we may not pass this way again so lets waste no more time. Bring on the men."

After the show, the woman stepped off the stage and was approached by a man. "How would you like to come home with me tonight?" he asked.

The woman smirked. "I dunno, my services aren't cheap." The man held up several 20 dollar bills.

--

It was 3:00 in the morning when Alraune heard the dorr open. She looked inside and saw the black haired woman come in and collapse onto the couch. "Jeez, Sypha, you look beat." said Alraune. She pulled herself from the dirt and sat next to her.

"I literally am." she pointed to a red mark on your face. "This asshole slapped me because I was being 'too aggressive'."

"What'd you do?" Alraune asked.

"I bit off his balls while giving him a blowjob."

Alraune frowned. "Sypha, what did I tell you? We can't do anything to draw unnecessary attention to ourselves."

"I know, I know," Sypha sighed sadly as her eyes changed to a deep purple. "These last two months have been a blur of booze, nightclubs, and hotel rooms. I've lived out every single sexual fantasy my sick mind has ever thought of."

"And aren't you happy about that?" Alraune asked.

Sypha shook her head. "No, because each fantasy was missing something. The one person I wanted to experience those with." Tears began to stream down her cheek.

Alraune put an arm around her shoulder. "Sypha, I know how much you loved him, but you have to forget about him."

"How can I?" she replied. "How do you expect me to just toss him aside like so many other men I knew?" She looked down. "The worst part is that it's my fault I can never see him again. If I had been able to control myself..." she broke into sobs.

Alraune hugged her. "Hey, don't think like that. It wasn't either of your faults. Think about the fact that Zim's still alive because of this."

"I know, but I can't help but wonder how he is. Does he miss me as much as I miss him? Or has he forgotten all about me?"

"Oh, I highly doubt that." Alraune replied. "He must miss you too. Probably beating himself up about it just like you." She paused. "In fact, if it's anyone's fault, it's the Tallest's."

Sypha raised her head as her eyes changed to orange. "What?"

"Well, it's just that they're the ones who forced you two apart, right?" said Alraune.

Sypha's eyes became dark blue. "You're right. I suppose they are the only ones getting in our way, huh?"

Alraune shrugged. "I guess."

Sypha stood, preparing to leave. "I need to take care of something." She exited the building.

Alraune sighed and stood. "S'pose this would be a good time to check on the green guy now."

--

"We saved your life by doing this, you know."

Zim stood in front of the transmitter, talking to the Tallest as they did their usual memory check through his PAK to make sure he hadn't secretly seen Sypha. "What do you mean?"

"You don't know much about Enfudikon women, do you?" said Purple. "They only love their own kind."

"They only act like they love you in order to gain your trust." added Red. "Once you do, they both destroy you and make new members of their army."

"How do they do that?" asked Zim.

"They impregnate you." Red answered.

Zim tensed, remembering how Sypha had done the exact thing to him, claiming she had no other choice in the situation.

"The children usually eat the host from the inside out." Purple added.

Sypha had said that that was a very rare occurrence.

"That woman probably found out you were here, and decided to eliminate her competition, acting like she loved you in order to drop your guard." said Red.

"_Acting like she loved me?"_

"You're pretty lucky, if she had been in your house any longer, she probably would've laid about a dozen eggs inside you, and they'd tear you to shreds."

Suddenly, the screen went blank. Zim looked to his left and saw Alraune standing in front of the machine, her fist over the control panel. "Alraune," Zim began. "Is what they said about Enfudikons true?"

Alraune sighed. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Was Sypha really planning to kill me?"

"Well, yes, but-"

Zim growled. "I should have known. Why would royalty like her want anything to do with me?"

Alraune slapped him on the back of the head. "Now wait just a minute, that was only at first. If she had really wanted to kill you, you'd have been dead a long time ago. You survived through your pregnancy, didn't you?"

"Yes, but that doesn't-"

"And if she didn't really love you, she wouldn't be crying herself to sleep every night because of how much she misses you!"

Zim put a hand to his chest. "Really?" He pulled out the golden locket that Sypha had given him, and stared at her picture for a few moments before closing it again. "That much, huh?"

"And don't pretend you don't feel the same way."

"You're right," he sat at the control chair with a sigh. "This is all my fault anyway."

"Oh, don't start that with me." said Alraune. "Sypha said the exact same thing. I had to tell her it was the Tallests' fault, just to get her to stop being so angry with herself." Alraune suddenly froze, remembering how Sypha had said she was going out to take care of something. She recalled her face, and could see the look in her eyes that she wasn't up to any good. "We have to call her, now."

"What?" said Zim. "I'm not allowed to speak to her, remember?"

"Well, I can." she replied. "I have to stop her."

"Stop her from what?" he asked.

"If what I'm guessing is correct, Sypha's heading straight for the Massive now to assassinate the Tallest."

"What?! Does she even know where they are?" he shouted.

"If not, she can easily find out." Alraune began typing madly into the control panel to contact Sypha's ship. "Get out of this room if you want to make sure you don't see or hear her." Zim nodded and left the room, and Sypha's image shortly appeared on the monitor.

"Alraune," Sypha looked surprised, eyes dark orange. "What are you doing calling me?"

She frowned. "Keeping you from making a stupid mistake, as usual."

Sypha smiled nervously. "Why, whatever are you talking abou-"

"Don't think I don't know what you're planning!" Alraune interrupted. "You can't kill the Tallest! That's just...idiotic! The treaty says that the moment one of your species is killed, it becomes null and void, and there wouldn't be anything from stopping every single Irken from attacking you!"

Sypha eyes turned dark purple. "I know, but...I-I just miss him so much!"

"And I miss you too!"

Sypha's eyes became yellow. "Z...Zimmy?"

He continued to call from the other room. "I couldn't live with myself if I knew you died just to see me again."

Sypha sighed, eyes changing to dark blue. "Alright, I guess I shouldn't risk something like that. What's the point of doing something like that to see you if it could kill me?" Suddenly, her eyes became yellow again. "Wait a second, there is something else I can do."

"Now wait just a second," Alraune began.

"Don't worry, I know what to do." Sypha reassured, eyes becoming blue again.

"Please Sypha, don't take any stupid risks for me." Zim pleaded.

"Relax; it's not a stupid risk. Trust me, Zimmy, I can do this."

He sighed. "Just be careful."

"Hey, don't worry; this is me we're talking about." Sypha cut the transmission.

"Well, she seems confident about whatever she's planning." Alraune said. "And that's usually a pretty good sign."

--

"INTRUDER ALERT: UNKNOWN INTRUDER IN SECTOR 7"

The Tallest looked up at the intercom, in the hallway leading to one of the snack pods. "Let the guards handle it." Purple said apathetically.

When they returned to the main lounge, they were met face to face with the intruder, a rather tall female Irken with red-orange eyes. She was only wearing dark blue underwear and fishnet tights, and she was lying down on one of the couches, staring at them with a seductive gaze.

The Tallest eyed her suspiciously. "Why weren't you caught by the guards?" Purple asked.

The Irken scoffed. "Who, you mean those guards?" She pointed to the nearby corridor, the still bodies of Irken guards on the ground, some looking more injured than most. "Don't worry, they should regain consciousness soon."

The Tallest turned from the guards and back to her. "Who are you and what do you want?" Red asked.

She smiled. "Just someone who wants to spend a little time with her Tallest." She lifted her wrist and moved her finger in a summoning motion. "Come here, boys." The Tallest were able to control easily, they soon found her absolutely irresistible.

Hours later, the Tallest reawoke on different couches in the room, each of them lightly clothed. Looking around the room confused, they found a small disk sitting on a table, with a folded piece of paper next to it.

They picked up the paper and opened it, revealing to be a letter.

Tallests,

I will be returning to my Zimmy now. Don't even think about deactivating him, that disk you see is a copy of the downloaded memories you both have from last night. You ever come near either of us again, I will not hesitate to show this to both my people and yours. I'm sure raping the eldest Belnades daughter will be severely frowned upon by my parents, and they won't think twice about attacking your planet. As for your followers, they're sure to be disappointed that their all-knowing leaders not only went against the rules of Irken life, but with their sworn enemies.

Sypha

Red growled and picked up the disk, smashing it in his fingers. "That damn Enfudikon woman..."

"What'll we do now?" Purple asked.

Red sighed. "Nothing yet. She has us trapped. We'll leave those two alone for now, why should we bother over Zim anyway?"

Purple nodded. "I guess," He looked around the room. "Say, do you know where she put our clothes?"

--

A knock came from the door of Zim's base. Mary Annette stood from the couch she and Gir were on. "Pizza's here!" she opened the door excitedly, only to find a human girl with light brunette hair.

The girl smiled. "Hi, Mary Annette." she said, her light blue eyes looking at her.

Mary Annette turned around. "Miiisteeeeerrr! Some strange lady's at the door!!"

The girl sighed as Zim looked at the doorway. She smiled, her eyes turning pink. "Hello, Zimmy."

Zim's eyes grew twice their size. "S...Sypha?" She nodded.

Mary Annette turned back to her. "Master?"

Zim immediately ran to the door and threw her arms around her. "Sypha, it's been so long!" He sat up. "But, what about the Tallest?"

Her eyes turned orange as she smirked. "We'll never have to worry about them again."

Zim smiled and hugged her again with enough force to knock them both to the ground. "Oh Sypha, I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Me too, Zimmy." she said, holding him against her.

"MASTER!!" Both Mary Annette and Gir jumped on top of them, joining into the group hug.

--

"Come on Zim, don't be nervous."

Zim and Alraune stood in a room near the living room. Zim was looking at Sypha, who was sitting on the couch, while Gir and Mary Annette were rolling on the floor.

"Look at her, this is the perfect opportunity." said Alraune, who had recently returned to the base.

"Bu-but what if I mess it up?" Zim asked.

"Oh for fuck's sake, it's five simple words! You can do it."

"I dunno..."

"Oh well, you're going out there." She pushed him into the living room. Zim glared back at her, and she just gave him the thumbs up and a huge smile.

Zim sighed and sat next to Sypha, who smiled with yellow eyes. "Hi Zimmy." she greeted cheerfully.

"H-hey..." His gaze shifted from her to the couch cushion.

Sypha's eye became orange and followed his gaze. "What is it?" She looked closer, and noticed a small spot of black between the cushions. Zim started to panic when she reached down and pulled out a small black box.

"What's this?" Before Zim could stop her, she opened the box. Inside, was a golden ring with a blood red ruby in the center, surrounded by silver points. Her pink eyes began to water. "Is...is this...?"

"You don't have to answer me now!" Zim said nervously. "I mean, this is a big decision for you, and-"

"Yes."

"And m-maybe you don't wanna...wait, what?" Zim stared at her.

"Yes!" She embraced him, crying tears of joy. "Yes, I would love to marry you, Zim!"

Alraune smiled from the doorway as Zim hugged her back, also beginning to cry. Gir and Mary Annette squealed. "Yaaaay, we're going to a wedding!" they cheered.

--

And thus ends Zim's Hot New Partner. I wanna say how much I loved writing this fanfiction. I've always had tidbits of ideas for something like this, and it feels so good to finally share them.Because it was my first time ever doing this, this story was somewhat of a learning tool for all of my future fanfictions.

Now, I want to first thank you for seeing past this story's two main flaws. One, a VERY poorly written beginning. I honestly cannot read the first couple of chapters, and sheer laziness has kept me from rewriting them. But, it was my first time writing, so I forgive myself. Two, OOCness, with Zim especially. It's VERY hard to make Zim fall in love while keeping him in character.

Now I want to thank all of you who were kind enough to read this. I feel so happy to know that my ideas were generally liked. Allison Robinson, Avese Jolim, Captain Deadpool, Dlbn, IAteYourCookies, InuyashaPrincess14, Invader Devi, Invader Ren-chan, Invader Ria, Lady of the Twilight, Lilxsandxkitten, Mommaleasey, Pajama Jam, Sorinchako, TheBroccoliMustDie, WolvesAngelz, kalilamae, shadow-fox1221, IWasTheTurkey, Shadow35094, Wikitiki99, and probably a hell of a lot more! We all know that a story is nothing without its fans, and your reviews and favorites gave me all the support I needed to continue, and become the confident writer I am today.

I am very pleased to announce that there will be a sequel to this in the future, as well as one or two side stories. Me and ShadowIceMaiden or working on a collaboration fanfiction crossover. Visit her profile if you would like to see my story and hers collide.


End file.
